<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Concubine by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866963">The Concubine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty &amp; Period Pieces [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bittersweet Ending, Concubine, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Multi, No HEA, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there’s a king, there’s a harem, and you are the king’s favorite concubine. No other man is allowed to touch you. That is, until this monarchy becomes a diarchy and you find yourself at the mercy of two men unwilling to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty &amp; Period Pieces [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: Royalty!AU (bring on the misogyny), eventual DUB-CON, eventual NON-CON</p>
<p>PLEASE DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU</p>
<p>This isn’t your typical royal setting btw. If any of you have played the interactive game, The Arcana, just imagine the setting some place like Vesuvia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hip lowered in time with the final beat of the drum, and the hall erupted into claps and cheers. A slow smile spread over your lips as you looked up, eyes connecting with familiar blue ones. The king didn’t outwardly join in the praise, but by the way he leaned his arm on the chair of his throne, eyes twinkling and lips quirking up ever so slightly, you knew that he was pleased.</p>
<p>You curtsied, lowering your head just as he rose. You looked up at him from beneath your lashes as he waved his hand, signaling for everyone to quiet down. You only moved when he instructed you to do so, and you slowly approached him as he descended, gliding down the golden steps with a grace that only a king could possess.</p>
<p>“How joyous it is to have Y/N finally return to us, and with quite the performance,” he said.</p>
<p>There were low murmurs of agreement just as he stopped before you. You didn’t shy away from his stare, and his smirk grew. You could feel so many eyes on you, you always did, but his gaze was the only one that mattered. It was the only one that had any affect on your life.</p>
<p>Were the king’s gaze to stray, were his tastes to change in anyway, your life would irrevocably change. That was what had been ingrained into you since you were a child, and you knew this to be true. You had seen it before with your very own eyes. A man’s mind was as fickle as the sway of his cock. That was what your mother had told you once.</p>
<p>“Let the feast commence.”</p>
<p>His voice carried, and the attendees did not hesitate to obey. The hall erupted into loud chatter and boisterous laughter as everyone dug in. Hardly anyone paid any mind as the king reached up to rest his fingers just under your jaw, tilting your head to get a better look at you. His thumbs brushed over your skin, and you smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you are well. I have missed you,” he murmured just low enough for you to hear.</p>
<p>“I’m relieved to hear that, my king. I feared that my absence wouldn’t affect you in the slightest,” you confessed.</p>
<p>“How silly of you. Come and fellowship beside me, tonight. You are the guest of honor, after all.”</p>
<p>Your fingers pressed into his skin as you wrapped your hand around his waiting arm. He led you up the steps and lowered himself onto his throne. You sat on the arm, a familiar seat to you, and ran your eyes over the men whose bellies were slowly filling with rum as giggling women tarried around them.</p>
<p>You smiled at the women you’d grown to love over the years, sisters of sorts. Other concubines of the king. Although, they were a bit different from you. They had the freedom to take pleasure from other high-ranking men as well. They were showered in affection, and sometimes gifts, from dozens of men in the palace. They gossiped about the men they were currently sleeping with, some of their lovers overlapping, and they’d giggle about “that thing General Anthony likes to do in bed” or “the way Lord Samuel could pleasure a woman with his tongue for what seemed like hours”.</p>
<p>You’d listen and ooh and aah, but you could only ever imagine the stories they shared. You had been bred purely for this life, forced to go to courses for as long as you could remember. You knew of 30 different ways to finish a man by the time you were nineteen, 3 of which without ever having to touch him, but had never put any of that instruction to use until a year later when Lord Samuel came to your door.</p>
<p>By the smile on your mother’s face, you had known that it was her doing. That she’d finally gotten an audience with someone close to the king, someone who could get you into the palace. She had often talked of how she’d been a mistress to the king’s father in his day before the aging man allowed her to marry a low ranking official in his army. You were destined to follow in her footsteps. You’d always known it and had long accepted it. You were never bothered by it for your mother taught you that it was nothing to be ashamed of.</p>
<p>The king was entranced from the very first night, and you remembered the awe in his eyes as you had lifted your head from his lap, lips stained with the evidence of his climax. His bare chest had been heaving, glistening with sweat. You’d lost count of how many times you had forced him to the edge without ever actually pushing him over. You were taught that reactions varied, some men not liking that, at all, but it seemed that the king was not one of those men.</p>
<p>He was almost ravenous as he gripped you, pulling you into a heated kiss before covering your frame with his own. He had taken your virginity that night, spending hours taking pleasure from your body, curious to see just what you could do. It didn’t matter that he had four other concubines already, you swiftly grew to be in his favor.</p>
<p>You were pulled from your reverie by the feel of his fingers drawing circles into the back of your neck. You looked at him, unsurprised to find his blue eyes already on you, a crooked smile on his lips. You returned it. His eyes were always on you, every hour of every day, it seemed. Sometimes you wondered if he even visited any of the other girls anymore. He glanced away, and your smile fell.</p>
<p>You thought of your sisters and the stories they told well into the night. You thought of how there were some nights when they were simply left alone, using the free time to bask in their other hobbies or each other’s company. You could no longer remember a time where you didn’t feel the constant touch of Steve’s hands on your skin.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>A low sigh escaped his lips as you pressed your fingers into his shoulder, kneading the naked skin. He tilted his head back, groaning as the tension eased.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed these hands,” he breathed. “How heavenly they feel…”</p>
<p>You softly chuckled.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that your shoulders haven’t been touched in weeks? I don’t believe that… I know for a fact that Anastasia’s hands are quite gifted as well,” you murmured into the quiet room.</p>
<p>“Not like yours,” Steve didn’t hesitate to reply.</p>
<p>You chuckled again.</p>
<p>“You flatter me, my king.”</p>
<p>“What use would it do to flatter you? You’ll be spending your first night back in my bed either way. I’ve no need to lie to you…”</p>
<p>You hummed in agreement, a small smile on your lips. You paused in your ministrations when he reached up to rest his hand over one of your own. You looked at him curiously, but he was facing away from you, and he did not turn as he began to speak.</p>
<p>“I indeed have missed you, Y/N. Your touch is the only one that truly satisfies me,” he said.</p>
<p>You blinked, a bit taken aback by the conviction in his voice.</p>
<p>“It is simply my duty, one that I enjoy.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t far off from the truth. Despite how weary you had grown of Steve’s appetite, you did enjoy pleasing him. You were exceptionally good at what you did. You had been bred for this life, after all.</p>
<p>“I feared that you wouldn’t recover from the bout of sickness that had befallen you. I feared that I would have to bury you…”</p>
<p>Your eyes widened just a tad at that.</p>
<p>“Earlier tonight, you said that you feared your absence wouldn’t affect me, and I told you what a silly thought that was. I did not lie. Your presence was very much missed.”</p>
<p>Over the years, you’d hardly seen the king show any thing even resembling affection. Sure, he could be sweet in the privacy of his chambers, soft spoken declarations whispered into your ear while he had his way with you, but that was different. Those were just words uttered during the throes of passion.</p>
<p>You looked down as you continued your movements, remembering that you’d also had similar thoughts. The fever that had struck you weeks ago had come out of nowhere, like a sudden storm in the night. You had hardly been able to move, and the king had not been allowed to see you lest he get sick as well. For a moment there, you too had feared that you would die. However, as quickly as the illness came, it was gone.</p>
<p>You’d been holed up for weeks, seeing no one but the physician and the occasional friend or two as they brought you gifts to lift your spirits. And lift them they did. A week ago, you’d woken up bright eyed and bushytailed, but the physician wanted to monitor your condition for a few more days just to be sure.</p>
<p>Your hands suddenly fell as Steve rose, turning to face you. Your brief confusion bled to understanding as his eyes darkened, feeling no need to hide his desire in this private setting. His chest brushed against yours as he stepped towards you, and you held his gaze when he reached up to loosen the clasps at your shoulders. The fabric of your top brushed along your skin as it fell to the floor.</p>
<p>One of his hands clasped your neck, tilting your head back as he pressed his lips to your skin while the other worked to rid you of your skirt. The sound of the gold detailing clattering to the floor was deafening as you stood bare before him. The familiar feel of his hands on your skin confused you.</p>
<p>The king’s touch was all you had ever known. It was familiar and comforting in a way you didn’t think anyone else would understand. It soothed a part of you that you often wanted to ignore as of late. On the other hand, his touch exhausted you. The weeks you’d spent in isolation were hardly a reprieve seeing as you spent the majority of it drenched in sweat, confined to your bed. Outside of that, you couldn’t remember a single night that wasn’t spent beneath him.</p>
<p>“God, I’ve missed you,” he groaned before pressing his lips against yours.</p>
<p>You moaned into his mouth, almost tripping over your own feet as he began to walk forward, forcing you back. He only stopped when the back of your thighs brushed the edge of his lavish bed, and he turned you both. You were breathless as he sat down, eyes running over your form as he smoothed his hands over you. When they traveled upwards, approaching your shoulders, you knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>You licked your lips as you fell to your knees, glancing at him from beneath your lashes as you worked to release him from the confines of his pants. The sound that left his lips when you wrapped your hand around him was indescribable. A cross somewhere between a moan and a growl, and he bucked his hips. You lowered your head, only breaking the hold of his gaze when you took him into your mouth.</p>
<p>You heard him lean back, a choked moan escaping as you began to work your mouth over him. His fingers gripped your hair, tightly, and you found yourself wincing. You flattened your tongue anyway, gliding over him, keeping your lips sealed tight around him. You brought your hands up to wrap around him as well to reach what your mouth couldn’t, and he hummed.</p>
<p>You copied him, humming around his cock, and it pleased you to hear how much he enjoyed it. This was something you didn’t think you’d ever grow tired of. Sometimes your mouth grew dry, and sometimes your jaw ached, but the way you were able to reduce the king to such a begging mess sometimes made it worth it. You loved this sense of control and power it gave you.</p>
<p>It was never your intention but pleasuring the king with your mouth often got you many gifts. You had your own room, an abundance of jewels that you only ever wore for him, and a private bath that was probably your favorite gift of all. Sometimes Steve joined you, but more often than not, your baths were spent in solitude, a small moment to yourself with just you and your thoughts.</p>
<p>He came quickly, and you knew then that his body missed you most of all. You swallowed with ease, no longer minding the taste of him, and he gripped you, pulling you up into a kiss before you could get your bearings. He kissed you like he was trying to retrieve your soul, fingers pressing so hard into your skin you were sure they’d leave marks.</p>
<p>“Steve…”</p>
<p>You gasped when you found yourself on your back, and your trembling hands assisted him in undressing. His eyes were hungry, hands searching as he grabbed your legs, pulling you against him. The way his lips attacked you reminded you of that very first night, the night he’d ripped your virginity from you in a dizzying haze of pleasure.</p>
<p>He was hardly gentle as he slid inside of you, and you pressed your nails into his arm. His hold was tight as he began to thrust into you, as if he was afraid you’d slip away. His lips never left you, and sometimes you’d feel his tongue dart out, tasting you, committing the flavor of you to memory. Your toes curled as his skin slapped against yours, thighs shaking from the force behind his movements.</p>
<p>One of your hands fell to the bed, gripping the silken sheets in between your fingers as you fought to make sense of the pleasure coursing through you. Weeks you had gone without the touch of a man, without his touch, and you felt like you were being thrown back into the feeling head first. One of his hands gripped your face, pulling you into another kiss.</p>
<p>“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “…nearly drove myself mad…”</p>
<p>You moaned into his mouth, and his grip tightened. You squeezed your eyes shut as your hip began to burn from where he held you.</p>
<p>“Did you miss me?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” you forced out, dragging your nails down his arm.</p>
<p>He groaned at that, twisting one hand into your hair as he jerked your head back. He bit into your neck, hips unrelenting as he did what he wanted with your body. The king got like this sometimes, especially when he was stressed and bothered. Although you knew that your illness and absence had weighed on him heavily, something in you knew that other matters were bothering him. The way he touched you and held you and kissed you told you so.</p>
<p>His touch grew less harsh as the night wore on, his frustrations and fears finally waning. His blond hair was in disarray as he slowly moved his hips against yours, and you fell asleep to the feel of him kissing every spot that he’d held too tight.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>You approached the familiar group of brightly dressed women as they stood behind a pillar, peering around it as their hushed murmurs filled the air. You frowned in confusion, nearing them as you struggled to see what they were looking at.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>They all turned in surprise, and they all collectively sighed in relief when they came face to face with you. A few of them even perked up, and Tatia reached out to you with a grin on her red lips, gripping your hand as she pulled you closer.</p>
<p>“Thank the heavens you’re here, Y/N. The king adores you! Perhaps you can find out what’s truly going on,” she said, both curiosity and fear coating her words.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>A few of the women chuckled, knowingly eyeing you as Anastasia spoke.</p>
<p>“You had quite the late start this morning, so we don’t blame you for how behind you are on the news. After all, we all know how the king can be…especially when it comes to you,” she giggled, bumping your shoulder.</p>
<p>Tatia hit her arm, but even she was fighting a smile.</p>
<p>“There’s talk…of another king…,” she finally said.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened as you looked at the dark-haired girl, confusion growing.</p>
<p>“Another king? <em>Here?</em>”</p>
<p>Was that allowed? They all nodded.</p>
<p>“The neighboring king if I’m not mistaken. Amara heard talk of merging armies and resources and the like. We’re still unsure as to why, but surely it must benefit us, otherwise the king would never agree to such a thing,” she replied.</p>
<p>You pursed your lips, stepping around them to finally look at what they were seeing. Your shoulders sagged just as you caught the backs of Steve and a strange man as they walked away. They were the same height, but the stranger’s hair was dark and luscious as it brushed his shoulders. He was darkly dressed, and the outline of his garb was gold.</p>
<p>You felt someone’s hand on your shoulder, and soon Anastasia’s voice filled your ear.</p>
<p>“So…? Will you speak with him? Find out what’s truly going to happen?”</p>
<p>You turned to her with a small smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best.”</p>
<p>The rest of them grinned, clasping their hands together as they thanked you. You turned back around with a slight frown. You didn’t have the heart to tell them that if Steve really did agree to such a thing, you all clearly needed something this other king had.</p>
<p>You were only proven right hours later when you finally got him alone.</p>
<p>“The other girls saw you today…with a stranger…”</p>
<p>Steve’s eyes met yours as you lathered soap into his chest. The two of you were in his bath, preparing for the night after a long day. Steam filled the large room, and the water sloshed as he readjusted himself, sitting up as he eyed you, waiting for you to continue.</p>
<p>“They speak of another king,” you murmured, gauging his reaction.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond right away, and you paused. Your eyes searched his, and you began to frown.</p>
<p>“My king…? Is it true?”</p>
<p>He hummed.</p>
<p>“…It is.”</p>
<p>You looked away, lowering the soap into the water as you stared at the wall.</p>
<p>“I see…”</p>
<p>“You sound bothered by this news,” he noted.</p>
<p>“It is not my place to concern myself with such matters. I’m a mere concubine,” was your response.</p>
<p>He laughed as he rose from the bath, water droplets flying as he stepped out. You ran your eyes over him, taking him in in all of his naked glory.</p>
<p>“Truly, Y/N. Tell me your thoughts on the matter. I’m genuinely curious to hear them…”</p>
<p>You pursed your lips.</p>
<p>“Do I have your permission to speak freely?”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed, but he agreed anyway.</p>
<p>“You do.”</p>
<p>You licked your lips, glancing down before meeting his gaze again.</p>
<p>“What is it that he has that we need?”</p>
<p>His jaw clenched as he eyed you, lips thinning into a straight line.</p>
<p>“You have always been clever,” he said, chuckling without humor. “That, however, <em>is</em> a matter that doesn’t concern you.”</p>
<p>You looked away.</p>
<p>“You’re right. It doesn’t concern me, and I don’t know what it is, but surely this arrangement will cause more problems than it can solve,” you stated.</p>
<p>You’d heard the phrase ‘two heads are better than one’ often growing up, but your mother also had another one she too often used. Something about too many cooks in the kitchen. You hesitantly met his eyes again, finding him staring at you as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Pray tell…”</p>
<p>“What if there are more arguments between you two than there are agreements? What if you’re constantly having to change and revise things purely for the sake of compromise? You could spend more time adjusting ideas than actually executing them. This man is a stranger. We know-.”</p>
<p>“He is not a stranger to me. In fact, I’ve fellowshipped with him many times. We’ve grown up hunting together and preparing to take after our fathers,” he interrupted.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry-.”</p>
<p>“Do you not trust my judgement?”</p>
<p>“I do-.”</p>
<p>“Then act like it. You are doing an awful lot of questioning for someone who claims to trust me.”</p>
<p>His tone was harsh and clipped, and you knew that you had overstepped.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you repeated. “I was out of line, and for that I apologize. I simply worry…”</p>
<p>He sighed and approached you, reaching to help you out of the bath. He brushed his hand over your cheek, wetting the skin as he ran his eyes over you.</p>
<p>“You want to protect your home, your livelihood, and me… I admire that, but I am king. You are not. You were right. Worry yourself with matters that concern you,” he stated.</p>
<p>You nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, my king.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, prepare our bed, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I need to be well rested,” he ordered.</p>
<p>You nodded, taking a step away from him before pausing. You blinked, a sudden thought crossing your mind as you turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Will we have to answer to him as we do you?”</p>
<p>Again, he didn’t respond right away, and after a while, you accepted that he simply wouldn’t. With a soft apology, you exited the bath. A tall figure with shoulder length dark hair weighed heavily on your mind.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next morning found you in the garden, hidden between some tall bushes as you swayed your hips. You hummed the familiar tune as you practiced, determined to make up for the weeks you’d lost to the sudden bout of sickness. The gold bracelets on your arms clanked together on beat, and you lowered your hip in time with the final beat, a line of sweat kissing your hairline.</p>
<p>You were startled by a slow clap sounding from behind you, and you turned with wide eyes, the fabric of your dress curling around your legs. Your eyes met blue ones that were almost familiar to you, but not quite. His dark hair kissed his shoulders, face lightly decorated with facial hair. He was as tall as your king, and you immediately knew that this was the man from yesterday. The neighboring king. Although, you supposed he wouldn’t be just a neighbor anymore.</p>
<p>“That was very good.”</p>
<p>His voice was deep, smooth and rich in a way that was different to you. You curtsied ever so slightly, lowering your head just a bit before thanking him. He tilted his head at you.</p>
<p>“…and what might they call you?”</p>
<p>You eyed him, unsure of what to make of him just yet.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” you answered.</p>
<p>You were unsure if you liked the way his eyebrows rose, eyes lighting up as he seemed to take you in in a whole new light. He ran his eyes over you, and you found yourself taking a step back.</p>
<p>“Y/N…”</p>
<p>You nodded in confirmation, and a crooked smile fell over his lips.</p>
<p>“I have heard of you. Steve’s most favored concubine…”</p>
<p>You didn’t respond but didn’t feel a need to. This man didn’t seem to need a confirmation for that.</p>
<p>“I heard in the wind that no other man is allowed to touch you,” he hummed.</p>
<p>Again, you didn’t feel the need to confirm that for he had clearly confirmed it already. He approached you, and you studied him. He smelled of spice and the trees all rolled into one.</p>
<p>“I’d heard that you had fallen ill not too long ago. I am glad to see that you’ve recovered. What a pity it would have been to not have been able to meet you,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you quietly replied.</p>
<p>You jerked, eyes widening when he gently gripped your chin, tilting your head up.</p>
<p>“I am James. I missed your performance the other night it seems, but I will be sure to see them all from here on out…”</p>
<p>He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, and you felt your heart skip a beat in your chest. He drank you in, blue eyes so similar yet so different from Steve’s. He ran his eyes over you, committing you to memory.</p>
<p>“I look forward to…many of your future performances.”</p>
<p>He stepped away and turned around, leaving you alone with your thoughts and the lingering touch of a man who was not Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whispers spread quickly, and soon just about everyone in the palace knew of the news before it was even officially announced. Reactions were mixed, but most of the other concubines thought it exciting. King James was a new face after all, a new man from money to figure out and pick apart. They whispered about what he could be like…both in and outside of court.</p><p>“I have only seen him in passing, but Y/N has met him. Didn’t you say he stumbled upon you while you were practicing the other morning?” Amara asked.</p><p>All of you were lounging in the harem, basking in the natural lighting coming in through the windows. You had been absentmindedly listening, fingers playing in the water from the fountain that took up the center of the room, but you halted all movement upon hearing your name. You glanced up, eyes traveling over the rest of the women before landing on Amara.</p><p>“He did,” you confirmed.</p><p>They all perked up, scooting closer, eyes focused entirely on you.</p><p>“What’s he like? We’ve seen that he is as tall as our king…” another girl, Eliza, said.</p><p>“He is. I’m not really sure what to say of him. We only spoke for a moment…”</p><p>It was the truth, but it also wasn’t. While the two of you had indeed only spoken for a moment, there was actually much you could’ve said about him. You could’ve told them how different he seemed from Steve, how much more…reserved he seemed. Perhaps reserved wasn’t the proper word to use. While he did seem that it also seemed less…genuine than that.</p><p>You’d met men like him before. He seemed to be hiding his true self, his true thoughts. You had thought about his words often since that day, and they seemed to have had a deeper meaning. However, you had only just met him. While yes, you had been brought up to know the ways of men, certainly it didn’t mean you’d know the ways of every man. Only time would truly tell what King James was like.</p><p>“He is handsome though,” Tatia urged. “None of us saw him up close.”</p><p>You would be a liar to disagree. His long dark hair was such a contrast from the short fair locks that adorned your king’s head. He also seemed a bit bulkier than Steve, more muscly, and you wondered what he did in his spare time. Again, in contrast, where Steve’s face was bare and smooth, James’ face was decorated with light facial hair. It was tasteful and complimented his features nicely. Almost as nice as the blue eyes that reminded you so much of your king’s. Steve’s always seemed to be full of mischief but looking into James’ eyes brought you no since of clarity. They were clouded and hid his emotions well.</p><p>“Yes,” you finally confirmed. “He is handsome.”</p><p>“More so than the king?” Anastasia wondered, eyes wide.</p><p>Tatia lightly hit her shoulder as the other girls gasped.</p><p>“Don’t dare speak such blasphemy!”</p><p>“They are both our king now, correct? Hardly blasphemy. Besides, I’m certain Y/N has compared them. So tell us… Who is more beautiful?”</p><p>“They are both handsome in different ways,” you honestly answered.</p><p>“Spoken like a politician,” Anastasia teased.</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>“It is true. I don’t think I would say James is more handsome simply because he is not. It is just a different kind of beauty. It would be like comparing all of us,” you said.</p><p>The other girls giggled, and Tatia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“How sweet, Y/N, but we all know that I’m the prettiest,” she teased.</p><p>Eliza threw a pillow at her face, and the other girls joined in, laughter filling the air. You watched them with a small smile on your face before glancing around at the room you’d spent so much time in over the years. A pang of sadness hit you, and you realized that you missed it. You missed them.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You bit your lip as Steve groaned below you, sinful noises escaping his lips as you worked your fingers into the bare skin of his back. You were straddling his waist as you massaged him, and he hummed lowly as you lowered your hands to the small of his back. You had offered to ease some of his tension, and while that wasn’t uncommon for you, you definitely had ulterior motives this time around. He didn’t think anything of it, and you almost felt guilty.</p><p>“My king…”</p><p>He hummed in response, a sign that he was listening. You licked your lips, nervousness growing in your stomach.</p><p>“Might I…request something of you?”</p><p>You felt him tense beneath your fingers, only for a moment, before he maneuvered himself onto his back. You accommodated him, lifting yourself just the slightest to allow him to do so, and he rested his hands on your hips, lowering you back down. There was a slight frown on his face, but it was not an angry one. You could see that he was confused. After all, you had never asked anything of him…ever.</p><p>“What would this request be?”</p><p>There was skepticism in his voice, perhaps even a little worry, and you swallowed again. You glanced away from him, focusing your gaze on his chest, but he reached up to grip your chin. Your eyes widened a bit when he forced you to look at him, eyes hard and inquiring.</p><p>“You of all people know that I don’t have much patience. If you weren’t going to speak perhaps you should have held your tongue,” he said.</p><p>“I-.”</p><p>“What troubles you?” he demanded.</p><p>“I miss the girls,” you confessed.</p><p>His confusion visibly grew as he regarded you. A slow smile spread over his lips before letting out a laugh.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean? You see the everyday…”</p><p>You sighed. You weren’t surprised that he didn’t understand.</p><p>“I miss…the harem. I miss constantly being with them and talking with them. They’re like my sisters. I miss falling asleep with them every night and waking up to each other’s faces each morning,” you explained.</p><p>His frown deepened, and the hand holding your waist tightened. You winced, but he simply tightened his hold as he sat up.</p><p>“Have you grown tired of my gifts then?”</p><p>Your eyes widened.</p><p>“N-no! No, that isn’t it, at all-.”</p><p>“Then what is the problem? Surely you can always visit them.”</p><p>“It isn’t the same…”</p><p>He scoffed, eyes hard as he looked at you.</p><p>“Any of the others would kill to have what you have,” he lowly said.</p><p>“I know,” you sighed.</p><p>“Do you? Because it doesn’t appear that way to me,” he spat.</p><p>“Steve, I’m so thankful for the room and private bath you’ve given me. Truly, it was so thoughtful of you and I do enjoy the privacy, but…”</p><p>You trailed off, forcing your face out of his grip as you looked away. You could feel your eyes becoming misty, and you cursed your own body. The last thing you wanted was to cry in front of him. He gripped your face with both hands, now, turning you to face him. He studied you, thumb brushing away a stray tear.</p><p>“Spit it out.”</p><p>“I’m lonely,” you whispered.</p><p>You fought to hold his gaze as he blinked.</p><p>“I am…so grateful to be in your favor, my king. Truly, it is a blessing, but…it is <em>isolating</em>. I’m sure the other girls don’t notice. I’m sure they appreciate my company whenever I can be around them all the same, but… <em>I</em> notice.”</p><p>He brushed his thumbs over your skin, exhaling as he mulled over your words. His eyes were thoughtful.</p><p>“Lonely,” he quietly repeated. “I see…”</p><p>Your relief was quickly squashed down when he continued.</p><p>“I am not enough for you then?”</p><p>You fought not to scream in frustration.</p><p>“No, that isn’t it, at all. Steve, I just miss my friends…my sisters.”</p><p>He ran his eyes over you, a look in his eyes that you could not place. Before you understood what was happening, your world was spinning, and you found yourself pinned on your back. A gasp escaped you as he held your wrists down beside your head, and your eyes widened at the light glare that fell over his features.</p><p>“Is that truly all?”</p><p>“What else would it be?”</p><p>Confusion filled you.</p><p>“Perhaps you long for another lover…”</p><p>Your confusion grew, and you blinked.</p><p>“Another…lover? No. Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You met James the other morning. He told me so…,” he started.</p><p>“Yes,” you confirmed, still unsure of where he was going with the conversation.</p><p>He frowned at you.</p><p>“…and you did not think to mention this to me…”</p><p>Was Steve angry?</p><p>“I…I didn’t think I needed to. He will be ruling alongside you, will he not? He will be my king just as you are. I meet him now, I meet him later. Where does the problem lie?”</p><p>He eyed you, a number of emotions crossing his features. The silence was thick with tension, but you didn’t know why, and your confusion only grew when he sat up, pulling you with him. His hands held you to him, and you simply stared at him when he heaved a sigh, jaw ticking.</p><p>You reached up, running your fingers over his face, smoothing out the crinkle in between his brows.</p><p>“Steve,” you softly said, wondering what he was thinking about.</p><p>It was moments like this that made you look past his insatiable appetite. There were times when the two of you were alone and you felt less like his concubine and more like…a friend. You loved the other women dearly and they were indeed like sisters to you, but there would always be a part of you that only Steve knew best. The same could be said for him.</p><p>You’d known him for so long and could read him like a book. He was the only lover you’d ever had, and it couldn’t be helped that you two knew each other so well. It was things like that that made you look past his possessive, selfish, and sometimes borderline violent behavior. This is why you were frozen in shock when he said:</p><p>“I will allow you to take on another lover.”</p><p>Your eyes widened, and had it been any other situation, you are sure you would have laughed at your face. You actually felt yourself break out into a cold sweat, skeptically eyeing him. Tears kissed your eyes, and he reached out to pull you closer when you attempted to scoot away.</p><p>“No, no, I mean it, Y/N. Truly,” he softly said, calming you as he pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth.</p><p>Steve had always been adamant that you were off limits to anyone else. The one time you’d brought it up, wondering why the other girls were allowed to be with other men while you were not, you had instantly regretted it. You remembered the accusations he’d thrown at you, how angry he’d gotten…</p><p>And the way he had held you down as he fucked you.</p><p>He had never taken you like that before, and he hadn’t allowed you to leave his bed for days. You had never brought it up again.</p><p>“But…you said-.”</p><p>“I know what I said. That was years ago, but now you are telling me that you are unhappy.”</p><p>“I’m not unhappy. That’s not it, at all. I just want to be with my friends more, I don’t need another lover,” you argued.</p><p>Had it been any other conversation and you would have entertained the idea. You’d always been curious about other men, but any thoughts that had occurred to you, you quickly squashed down. However, you weren’t trying to convey that you were lonely in that sense. You just wanted to go back to the harem. He shushed you, and you bit your tongue.</p><p>“I will…consider your request.”</p><p>Your shoulders sagged. You knew what that meant, and Steve hurried to continue.</p><p>“I will. I simply like having you in place that is just your own. I like being able to come and see you, just you, when I please,” he said.</p><p>Steve liked having access to you without the eyes of others around. He liked keeping you in place where he could have you all to himself, readily available. That is what he meant.</p><p>“Don’t you like that too?” he asked, brushing his thumb over your lip.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have that if you went back to the harem, now would we? Hmm?”</p><p>You shook your head, and he pecked you on the lips.</p><p>“I <em>will</em> consider it, but you have all the freedom in the world to visit the others. Especially now that I might not be around as much,” he sighed.</p><p>You frowned, eyeing him.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“There are serious matters that need my attention. It is partially why James and I have decided to align. Those matters might pull me away from you, and that is why I brought up the topic of someone else.”</p><p>Though it saddened you he might not be around as much, a part of you was also relieved to not have to be constantly subjected to his presence. While he was allowing you to take on another lover, you wouldn’t. The king sometimes felt like three lovers rolled into one, and his desire had taken a toll on you. Even now, you found yourself bogged down with fatigue.</p><p>“My aversions to the idea of you with someone else had more to do with other men than yourself. I do not trust anyone else with you.”</p><p>He brushed his lips along your cheek.</p><p>“I have treated you exceptionally, have I not? I take care of you and provide for you and shower you with more than you can imagine. Do I not?”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“I feared that no other man could treat you as you deserve, as I treat you. While the thought of you sitting in your room alone, waiting patiently for me, does get my blood pumping through my veins, it also tugs at my heart. I do not want you to be lonely, Y/N.”</p><p>You waited for him to continue.</p><p>“James will take good care of you in my absence. I trust him, and-.”</p><p>“<em>James?”</em> you questioned in shock, rearing back. “The king?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you think I mean for you to entertain some random man?”</p><p>He chuckled, and you blinked.</p><p>“I trust James. I’ve known him all my life, and he will treat you well. Almost as well as I…”</p><p>You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t exactly refuse to pleasure a king.</p><p>“My king, I… I do not know him,” you softly argued.</p><p>His hand was tight on your jaw as he gazed into your eyes.</p><p>“You will grow to know him just as you will grow to like him. He is a good man, a lot like me in retrospect.”</p><p>You were quiet, and his grip tightened.</p><p>“I trust you will treat him well? Show him the same affection you do me?”</p><p>You swallowed, giving a jerky nod in his tight grip.</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You set the flower down onto the water, pushing it along to join the rest. It was late, much later than the king allowed you to be out, but you needed a moment to yourself. That was one upside to having your own room. It was easy to sneak out and into the town when you knew Steve wasn’t due for a visit. Rare, but you always took advantage.</p><p>The market square hardly slept. Even with most of the shopkeepers tucking in for the night, there was still always something going on. During the day, you’d wear a shawl, sometimes lifting it to temporarily cover your face when talking to merchants. You didn’t think you’d be recognized, but you didn’t want to chance it.</p><p>During the night, however, you didn’t bother. You felt free to walk around as you pleased without the ever-watchful eye of the king. You had walked through the square for a while, entertaining a fortune teller before buying something to eat. You had eventually found yourself at a fountain behind one of the shops, pushing around the flowers that floated in the water.</p><p>You mulled over your last conversation with Steve. You didn’t know how to describe what you felt. On the one hand, you were disappointed that you would not have the reprieve you’d thought you have. You were looking forward to some much-needed time away from hungry lips and searching hands. You had risked the king’s anger by asking to go back to the harem, and not only were you not successful, but you’d walked out of the room with another lover that you did not ask for. Worse yet, another king.</p><p>You sighed, glancing up at the stars that decorated the sky. You couldn’t refuse a king, especially not one that was in Steve’s favor. He and James grew up together, much like you and the other concubines, so there was no doubt in your mind that they were like brothers. Besides, James wasn’t just any king. He would be your king now.</p><p>While you had often wondered what it would be like to live the life of the other concubines, this was not what you had imagined. Steve had chosen this man for you, not just a king, but a friend. You wondered to yourself if this was a way for him to keep an eye on you while he wasn’t around. You adored the king, but you wouldn’t put it past him. You knew very well how he could be. Then again, maybe you were overthinking it.</p><p>You didn’t know James, at all. Perhaps his contrast to Steve wasn’t in appearances only. Maybe he wouldn’t lust for you the way Steve did. Maybe he wouldn’t touch you, at all. You suddenly scoffed, remembering the day you’d met him. No. You knew the ways of men, and while his eyes concealed much, they couldn’t conceal his desire. Still, there was still a chance he was different from Steve. You looked back down into the water and gasped.</p><p>You hurried to stand, spinning around as you came face to face with the man who was plaguing your thoughts. A small smirk graced his lips as he took you in. You wrapped the fabric of your robe tighter around you as a slight breeze passed through.</p><p>“You’re a long way from the palace…and at such a late hour too.”</p><p>You swallowed. There was nothing you could say to defend yourself, and still, he asked anyway.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You decided to be honest with him. After all, this was the man who’d eventually know you in the same manner Steve did.</p><p>“I…wanted to walk through town. I enjoy the fresh air and solitude,” you answered him.</p><p>He hummed before stepping towards you, gently grabbing your arm as he pulled you along with him. You realized that he was going in the direction of the palace, and your heart stuttered. Almost as if he could hear it, James chuckled.</p><p>“I shall not turn you in to Steve,” he said.</p><p>You looked at him with wide eyes, lips parting. He was staring ahead, but his smirk grew.</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No. I know Steve well, and if the rumors I heard about his behavior towards you are true, it would be safe to say he’d never let you out of his sight again if I turned you in. Am I wrong in that assumption?”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“Are you trying to get me to speak ill of the king?”</p><p>“There are no tricks up my sleeve, Y/N. It was a simple question,” he replied with a chuckle.</p><p>You mulled over his words, eyeing him skeptically before releasing a breath.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He suddenly stopped, and you almost tripped over your own feet. You stared at him as he turned to face you, so close you swore you could feel his heartbeat. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and you started to take a step back when he stopped you, pulling you closer.</p><p>“Thank you…what?”</p><p>You blinked, swallowing before understanding dawned on you.</p><p>“Thank you, my king.”</p><p>He smiled, reaching up with his other hand to brush a finger along your cheek.</p><p>“Maybe one day we’ll be as comfortable with each other as you are with Steve, but until then, you will address me properly. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p>He stepped away from you and began to lead you once again towards the palace. The whole ordeal only lasted a minute at the most, and you wondered if you had imagined it. The rest of the walk was quiet. The palace wasn’t far from town, after all. Still, the silence unnerved you as much as the feel of James’ hand on your arm.</p><p>He slowed to a stop when you came up on the bag end of the palace, near the gardens and ponds. He looked up, eyeing the back of the grand structure.</p><p>“That is your room over there?”</p><p>He gestured around the corner, and you nodded. He walked you to your window, still cracked from where you’d left it so you could sneak back in. His other hand came up to rest on your arm, and he gently massaged your skin through the fabric. He gazed at you with an unreadable expression, and you waited for him to speak.</p><p>“I did not lie when I said I would not tell Steve. This will be our little secret,” he said with a soft smile.</p><p>You hesitantly returned it, but it fell when he leaned in.</p><p>His lips were soft and sweet, like he’d been eating berries and drinking wine all day. The kiss was gentle, a far contrast from Steve’s hungry kisses. He trailed his hands down your arms before sliding them over your waist. They stopped at the small of your back, and he pulled you closer. You hesitantly returned the kiss, and he moaned lowly against your lips. How simple it was, but you were still breathless when he pulled away.</p><p>“I won’t tell Steve, but if I catch you sneaking out again, I may take the liberty of chaining you to your bed myself,” he softly said.</p><p>Your eyes widened, and you jerked away from him, but he held you close.</p><p>“Is that understood?”</p><p>“Y-yes, my king,” you whispered.</p><p>He reached up to brush his thumb over your lip in the same way Steve did earlier. His blue eyes were serious as he regarded you.</p><p>“Do as I say, and you’ll never have any trouble from me. I will keep as many secrets as you want as long as you obey me.”</p><p>You nodded, and he helped you through your window. You turned to him as soon as you were inside of your room, and he took your hand in his. A breeze ruffled his dark hair as he looked up at you.</p><p>“Steve talked with you?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Good. You are mine, now as much as you are his, and I don’t know about that punk, but I look after what is mine. I won’t have you running off to do God knows what only to end up hurt…or worse. The next time you want to go for a stroll in the dark, you come and find me,” he ordered.</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p>He smirked at you one last time before disappearing from your sight. You closed your window with shaky hands, realizing that you may have been right all along. It seemed that they were two sides of the same coin, after all. What did that mean for you?</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>The pounding of your feet on the floor coincided with the synchronized claps that filled the room. Your hips matched the beat of the drum. The gold belt around your waist tapped against your skin as you spun, arms outstretched and skirt flying around you.</p><p>The two kingdoms had merged, the two kings aligning for reasons that was still unknown to you. It was officially announced an hour ago, and everyone had cheered and fellowshipped while you simply wondered of the reasoning for all of this. When Steve requested a performance from you, you had wanted to refuse, no matter how sweetly coated his words were. However, when James…your king, had joined in on the request, you felt that your hands were tied.</p><p>Not wanting to disappoint either of them, you had obliged. A thin layer of sweat coated your skin, and you felt your body becoming weary. Luckily for you, the final beat sounded, and your foot slammed to the ground. The praises that filled the air faded to the background as you curtsied before the kings, looking up at them both from beneath your lashes.</p><p>As predictable as ever, Steve merely smiled at you, but the desire that swirled in his eyes told you all you needed to know. James, on the other hand, had stood along with everyone else, joining in as he clapped. The corner of his pink lips were pulled into a smirk as he gazed at you. You slowly straightened, smiling at them both. Steve nodded, and with that approval, you turned to make your way back to the others. A shiver traveled down your spine at the feel of two pairs of eyes boring into you. Both blue, yet different, but harboring a voracious hunger all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve,” you groaned, gently pushing against his shoulder. “I thought- I thought you had to go.”</p><p>You could barely get the words out, breathless and mind jumbled as he drove his cock in and out of you. His hand fisted the sheets beside your head while the other dug into your waist, pinning you to the bed.</p><p>“I am the king. I don’t <em>have</em> to do anything. Those stuffy old men can wait while I get my fill of you,” he whispered, grinning down at you.</p><p>Your toes curled when his hips slapped against yours again, making the bed shake. Your heart filled with disappointment, but it quickly faded to the background as you felt another climax approaching. Your breath hitched, and the king’s eyes darkened as he watched you.</p><p>“Yes,” he hissed. “Give me another…”</p><p>You wrapped your legs around his waist, heels digging into his backside as he picked up his pace. Your chin was pointed towards the sky as pleasure gripped your frame. Your nails pressed into his skin, and Steve hissed again.</p><p>“You’re always such a good girl for me, aren’t you? You make the prettiest sounds when you’re about to come undone, squeezing my cock for all its worth.”</p><p>His words had the desired effect, and you whined, lips trembling.</p><p>“Steve,” you quietly chanted, stomach tightening.</p><p>He chuckled above you, and despite his visible composure, you knew that he was close. You could tell by the way he twitched inside of you.</p><p>“You’re so pretty like this…when you don’t have control,” he purred, hand coming up to rest on your neck. “Oh, the way how I could snap your neck and you’d have no choice but to let me.”</p><p>You fluttered around him, and he chuckled again. He liked to talk like that sometimes, verbalize how much control he had over you. The first time he’d done so, you didn’t like it, but unfortunately, you were unable to prevent yourself from coming anyway as he whispered the dark words into your ear.</p><p>Tonight was no different.</p><p>The coil within you snapped, and you convulsed beneath him just as he groaned, spilling into you. Your chest was heaving, and as the euphoria dissipated, you winced at the ache in your back. Steve let his head fall into the crook of your neck, fingers massaging your skin as he rested against you.</p><p>He’d kept you up long after the sun had set. You didn’t know how many times you’d been woken up in your sleep by the feel of his wandering hands or unrelenting cock sliding into you. The last time you fell asleep you were certain that you saw a peek of light coming over the horizon. Then you were woken up again by his hungry lips at what only felt like moments later.</p><p>You turned your head to the side, eyes drooping as he pulled out of you. You could feel him trailing a finger over your collarbone, dragging it down before swirling around your softening bud. He hummed, a smug sound you noted, before brushing his lips over your cheek.</p><p>“I shall see you later. With how much I’ve worn you out, I wouldn’t be surprised if you are still in this same position when I return,” he chuckled.</p><p>A slight frown graced your features, wondering if that were his plan all along, but sleep claimed you before you could give it any more thought.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>When you awoke, you were alone, but one look outside the window told you that it was much later in the day. You winced as you sat up, glancing around your quiet room before reaching down to pull on the robe that Steve had ripped off of you last night.</p><p>The hall was quiet too as you stepped outside of your room, and you sighed. You had an entire wing of the palace to yourself, and while you knew that Steve was right when he said any of the other girls would love to be in your position, you hated the isolation.</p><p>You suddenly chuckled to yourself, shaking your head. You were growing weary of Steve’s appetite, and yet you also hated it when he left. Only he would be able to evoke such conflicting emotions within you.</p><p>You took your time in the bath, making sure to scrub the sweat and filth from your body. You had planned to spend time in the harem, but you were sure Steve would return soon, and he didn’t like it when he had to send for you. You dunked under the water to fully rinse, and you pressed your hands to your eyes when you came back above the surface. When you turned towards the entrance, there, leaning against the wall in dark attire, was king James.</p><p>You were startled, and you jumped a bit when your eyes landed on him. He was simply staring, a calm expression on his face. He looked…intrigued, like he was studying you. Not in the sense of simply gazing at you, but as if he were trying to figure you out.</p><p>“My king,” you stuttered out, wading towards the edge of the bath.</p><p>He slowly pushed himself off of the wall, approaching your robe where it lay. You watched as he bent over to pick it up, fingering the soft material with a low hum before stopping just before you. He spread it out, holding it up for you as you exited the water.</p><p>You shivered a bit, the cool air producing goosebumps over your wet skin. You quickly stilled though when he helped you into it, wrapping it around you before securing it in place. His hands lingered on your arms for just a bit before eventually letting them fall at his side. You eyed him as he did the same, but your nerves started to dissipate when a slow smile spread over his lips.</p><p>“Join me for dinner, tonight.”</p><p>You didn’t reply as he pressed his hand to the small of your back, walking you into the hall. There was no need to reply, seeing as it wasn’t a question or request, but instead a statement. An order.</p><p>“I wish for some company,” he continued.</p><p>“Will king Steve be joining us?” you wondered.</p><p>James chuckled, fingers rubbing circles through the fabric as he shook his head.</p><p>“No. Steve has much business to attend to. It will just be you and I. I’ve brought something for you to wear. Steve informed me that you’re rather fond of purple, but personally, I think red suits you best,” he said as he walked you towards your room.</p><p>Your favorite color was green.</p><p>“You were wearing red the first day I met you. I thought it brought out your complexion…and your eyes,” he said, stopping before your door as he reached up to brush the dampness from your cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, my king. Whatever you bestow upon me, I will wear it proudly,” you replied.</p><p>He smirked, briefly running his eyes over you.</p><p>“I have no doubt about that. Join me just as the sun begins to set, and not a moment later.”</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p>He smiled at you, taking you in one last time before brushing past you. You glanced at his retreating back for a moment before entering your room. There, on your bed, was perhaps the prettiest red dress you’d ever seen. It was bright and flowy and thin. In fact, any thinner, and you were positive it could be seen through. It was unlike anything Steve had ever given you.</p><p>Steve clearly liked for you to look demure, borderline innocent. When you danced, of course there were certain garbs you wore that revealed tantalizing slivers of skin. However, you knew that if the king had his way, he’d perhaps cover you up completely. He didn’t like for other men to see what he saw when in between the sheets. He’d told you that once.</p><p>James, on the other hand, seemed to have differing tastes. The dress was sensual and seductive. Wearing it would perhaps make you feel more like the concubine you were, someone well versed in matters of lovemaking and pleasure. Somehow, you did not hate this. You fingered the material, looking down at it with a soft smile before turning to search for your body oils.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>James’ head snapped up as you slowly approached, eyes gleaming with a cross between awe and hunger as he ran them over you. The light material kissed your feet and the floor as you walked, and occasionally your leg would peek through the long slit.</p><p>He reached up as you neared, and you took his hand, allowing him to help you settle yourself on the colorful cushions. You had only been to this part of the palace a few times, never having any real need to. James’ chambers were just as grand as Steve’s, but the colors were a bit darker. They suited him. You could feel his heavy gaze on you as you made yourself comfortable, and he did not look away when you finally looked up.</p><p>“You look as ravishing as I had imagined.”</p><p>“Thank you, my king.”</p><p>And you found that you meant it.</p><p>He didn’t respond, instead opting for intently gazing at you, and you found yourself squirming. You don’t recall ever having been this nervous before. Not even on your first night with Steve. You had known what to expect, and Steve did not disappoint. James, however, was different. New. Something told you that he would be nothing like Steve, and Steve… Steve was all you had ever known.</p><p>You looked to the food before you, and he followed your lead. With an appreciative hum, he reached for his wine.</p><p>“The cooks here are much more skilled than the cooks at my palace,” he stated.</p><p>You lightly chuckled.</p><p>“Is that why you two have aligned? You covet our cooks?”</p><p>He joined you.</p><p>“I covet a many things, Y/N, but no. Your cooks are not one of them,” he replied. “Although, perhaps I should reconsider.”</p><p>He fed you, and you let him. As the night continued, you found that you enjoyed talking to James. He was smart, something that you found uncommon amongst men in his position. You traveled with Steve often, and the men in power that you’d met, you found yourself wondering how they were even competent enough to hold onto the throne. James, however, there was no question as to how he held onto his position as king. He reminded you of Steve in that sense.</p><p>Steve had a good heart, good intentions, and over the years you noticed that a lot of people underestimated him because of that. They mistook his kindness for weakness. You were certain people had similar assumptions about James due to his quiet nature. The man wasn’t shy or anything of the sort. He was observant. You could be sure that he had picked up on much during his short stay so far.</p><p>His hand remained when he fed you a final piece of fruit, and you knew what he wanted when he brushed his thumb over your lip. Steve had an oral fixation, and the way James’ lips parted when you opened your own to allow his thumb to slip through told you that he did as well. He exhaled, and your mouth was suddenly empty, but not for long.</p><p>Like last time, the kiss was gentle and sweet in a way that you were not used to. His hand came up to rest on the back of your neck, and he pulled you closer. Your own hand came up to squeeze his arm, and you made a noise of protest as he began to push you back.</p><p>“Steve…,” you said as you pulled away. “Does Steve know not to expect me?”</p><p>He barely paid you any mind as he dove in again, hungry lips brushing over your neck.</p><p>“I told you, there are other matters that require his attention. Besides, he has a whole harem of readily available women.”</p><p>Your back met the soft pillows, and your legs parted to accommodate his frame. He pressed against you and you moaned, hands fisting his shirt. His lips found yours again, moving against them in a way that made your head spin. He pulled away only slightly, lips barely touching your own. His gaze met yours as he spoke.</p><p>“You are mine, tonight.”</p><p>You nodded, stomach churning at the knowledge that you were about to sleep with another man…who wasn’t Steve. James was gentle as he undressed you, sliding the fabric down your frame carefully.</p><p>“I want to see you in this again,” he softly said, tossing the red garb away.</p><p>You shuddered when he ran his hands down your legs, eyes taking you in. He exhaled, a shaky sound, and his hands tightened on you. You started to protest when he descended, and he paused, looking up at you with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>It came out harsh…impatient, and you rushed to answer.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that…if you don’t want to,” you said.</p><p>He chuckled, resuming his movements as he made himself comfortable between your now parted thighs. He ran his eyes over your core, and you could feel yourself growing wet under his scrutiny. He hummed a she brushed his thumb over your bundle of nerves, and you twitched. He glanced up at you again, lowering his face.</p><p>“Do I seem like the kind of man who does anything he doesn’t want to?”</p><p>“No, my king.”</p><p>“Interrupt me again, and I’ll simply have to tie you to the bed.”</p><p>You didn’t get a chance to respond, and you cried out when he attached his mouth to your lower lips. Your back arched, chest pushing upwards, and one of his hands reached up to grip your own before placing it on his head. You didn’t hesitate to tangle your fingers in his hair.</p><p>Steve loved the feel of your mouth on him, but he hardly ever returned the favor. You weren’t sure if he didn’t like to or if he simply felt that as a king, it was beneath him. You were inclined to believe the latter. James was right. He did not seem like the kind of man who did anything he didn’t want to do. Even better, he was amazing at it.</p><p>Your chest heaved and you fought to catch your breath, legs shaking as he held your thighs in place. You were worried that by tugging too hard on his hair, he’d be in pain, but the moans that left him and traveled through you said differently. He swiped his tongue over you one last time before forcing the pink muscle inside of your core.</p><p>“James,” you gasped.</p><p>You had never known pleasure like this. Steve was amazing. He made your head spin, and you didn’t think it could possibly get any better. However, when James coaxed a climax from you, your vision grew dark as a long drawn out whine escaped your lips. Your whole body shook, and it felt like he had sucked all of the energy out of you.</p><p>When you came to, he was hovering over you, ridding himself of his clothes. You shakily reached out to help him, and he smirked. Your vision was still a bit starry, and you were eager to find out what else he was capable of. You wondered if this was how Steve had felt about you that first night after you’d swallowed him down.</p><p>You felt ravenous as you pulled him against you, moaning at the way his hardened member felt against your slick core. His lips captured your own in another kiss, and he moaned into your mouth. His tongue slide along the inside of your bottom lip, and you parted them. You hadn’t drunk any of the wine, but you wished you did as you tasted the sweet beverage on his tongue.</p><p>His body pinned yours down as you wrapped your legs around him. One of his hands brushed over your waist while the other reached between you two. He pressed kisses over your face as he slid the head of his cock against you.</p><p>“I hope you feel as good as you taste,” he softly purred. “Steve can’t get enough of you…”</p><p>He slid into you with ease, but the stretch had you digging your nails into his skin. A broken moan left you as you tilted your head up to press a kiss to his jaw. He groaned at the way you wrapped around him, a hiss slipping past his teeth as you involuntarily clenched.</p><p>“…and now I know why.”</p><p>He pulled out, almost completely, before sliding back into you. You shuddered at the slow pace he set, the almost lazy way his cock dragged against your slick walls. But there was nothing lazy about it. Every curve of his hip was purposeful, and he pressed against you with such force every time he bottomed out. It was driving you crazy.</p><p>You whined beneath him, and he chuckled darkly.</p><p>“So impatient,” he noted, tone mocking.</p><p>“James,” you softly moaned, nipping your teeth against his throat.</p><p>“Begging doesn’t move me, Y/N.”</p><p>He thrust into you, particularly hard, and you fell back against the pillows. His dark hair fell around his face as he gazed down at you, blue eyes swirling with intrigue. He pressed his hands into the pillows beside your head as he stilled, running his eyes over you.</p><p>“Steve spoils you,” he hummed.</p><p>“So what if he does?” you panted, trying to move against him but his own hips had yours pinned.</p><p>He chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips over your cheek, then your chin before grazing your ear.</p><p>“Everyone must learn patience at some point in their life. I do believe we’ll all be better off for it.”</p><p>You groaned when he began his torturous pace again. His breath tickled your ear.</p><p>“You’re telling me you don’t like the way my cock slides along these…<em>heavenly</em> walls of yours?” he wondered.</p><p>“I do, but-.”</p><p>“You can feel every curve and ridge of me. Every vein… God, you can probably feel how much I’m throbbing…can’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” you hissed, pressing your hands into his lower back.</p><p>“I know Steve, and I know he doesn’t fuck you like this. Does he?”</p><p>“N-no,” you were quick to reply, clenching around him.</p><p>“No what?”</p><p>“No, my king,” you moaned, arching your chest up into him.</p><p>“You may be wonderful at what you do, Y/N, but no one is above growing. Don’t just feel what I do to you, but feel <em>me</em>. Do you understand?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Feel my length, my thickness. Become so acquainted with the shape of my cock that you could recognize me even in the dark, in your sleep.”</p><p>Your bodies were slick with sweat, and your hands slid over him, struggling to keep hold.</p><p>“I may sneak into your chambers one night to have my way with you. We can’t have you mistaking me for Steve, can we?”</p><p>You shook your head, throat incredibly thick.</p><p>“I would have to fuck you for a week straight if you called me by his name. I’d have to fuck the taste of it out of your mouth,” he purred, nibbling on the skin of your throat.</p><p>You fluttered around him, you both felt it, and he exhaled.</p><p>“You like the sound of that.”</p><p>“I-.”</p><p>“I know Steve must wear you out. I see the exhaustion on your face…in the way you move… Hell, I see the fading marks.”</p><p>“Don’t-.”</p><p>“He fucks you too hard. Holds you just a bit too tight, in the literal sense…and in other ways too. Hmm?”</p><p>“D-don’t speak ill of the king,” you panted, core gripping him like you never wanted him to leave.</p><p>“I am also king. I can say what I please about who I please. I know Steve. I know him better than you. Oh, you’ll wake up one day and feel like you can’t breathe. Maybe you won’t be able to. Steve can get lost in himself, in his own pleasure, and when that happens…”</p><p>He sat up, holding you in his lap as he thrust into you.</p><p>“I will be here to soothe the ache. There will always be a place for you in my bed to escape his hungry eyes and insatiable appetite.”</p><p>You felt your stomach tightening, and you clenched around him. He groaned as you rested your hands on his shoulders, unable to hold in your moans as he pushed his hips upwards against yours. His hands were gentle on your hips, pulling you up and down on his cock. The sound your bodies made as he slid into your soaking core was sinful.</p><p>He tilted his head up to kiss you, and you returned it as best you could. Your legs were trembling, hands struggling to stay in place as you felt your climax creeping up on you. It was languid, something you were not used to. With Steve, your orgasms crashed into you like waves. Forceful and unstoppable, but James was slowly coaxing yours from you so torturously that the anticipation had you gasping his name.</p><p>“I’ll kiss away every mark and soothe every ache. So long as you obey me…so long as you don’t disappoint me in any way, my touch will only bring you pleasure.”</p><p>Your breath hitched, and you tightened your hold on him. You went to press your face into his neck, but he protested.</p><p>“No, no. None of that,” he softly commanded, gripping your chin. “I want to see your eyes as you fall apart.”</p><p>You clenched around him again, his words settling hotly in your stomach.</p><p>“I want to watch what I do to you, watch the faces you make when you’ve hit the highest peak of pleasure.”</p><p>Both of his hands were resting on the sides of your face, holding you in place as he thrust up into you. His eyes were hard as you gazed into them, brows furrowed in concentration.</p><p>“Show me what I do to you.”</p><p>Your climax slipped up on you, coming in trickles, crescendoing until you were a whimpering, shaking mess in his lap. You knew that if you looked down, you would see the mess you made, but you didn’t care. Even after his own lips had parted, a low moan leaving his lips as he spilled himself into you, you were still twitching and fighting to catch your breath.</p><p>You could hardly move, but James didn’t mind. He was all too eager to stand up with you in his arms and deposit you onto his bed. Your vision was blurry, and your cheeks were hot, only growing hotter when he reached down to brush his finger along your folds, slipping them inside. You could hear how wet you were from your combined juices, and he hummed.</p><p>He crawled over your limp form, wrapping his lips around a hardened bud, scraping his teeth along your skin. He flicked his tongue out before dragging it up your skin and into your mouth. You moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away, a thin line of saliva hanging between your lips. His eyes grew darker.</p><p>“I shall enjoy figuring you out.”</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You giggled at Anastasia’s quip about Lord Anthony, and almost felt sorry for the man with how she talked about him. You knew Anastasia’s humor well though. She was only jesting. Your arm was lopped through Eliza’s as you all breezed towards the palace doors. You had all agreed to go into the town and browse the markets today.</p><p>Tatia had been the one to track you down this morning. You didn’t know what made her think to check King James’ wing, but you were glad she did. The look in her eyes as you existed his chambers was burned into your brain.</p><p>“Later,” you had promised her.</p><p>You didn’t want to recount the same story more than once and decided that you would tell them all of your night once you settled down in a pub somewhere. Your ears perked up as your name was called.</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You all slowed, and all turned to face Steve as he approached. The lot of you bent your knees, bowing ever so slightly before straightening. Your smile slowly fell as you took note of the look on the king’s face. You turned to the rest of the women.</p><p>“You all go ahead. I’ll catch up,” you said.</p><p>They eyed you, some of them skeptical. After all, Steve’s desire for you was no secret, and what the king wants, the king gets. And when he wants it.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll catch up. It’ll only be but a moment,” you reassured.</p><p>You had a feeling that Steve wasn’t looking to invite you into his bed. They all lingered for a few seconds before eventually leaving, Eliza being the last to go as her eyes flickered between the two of you. Almost worriedly.</p><p>You approached where Steve had stopped, jaw clenched as he eyed you.</p><p>“Where were you last night?” he demanded.</p><p>You blanched, rearing back a bit at not only his harsh tone, but his words.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Do not toy with me, Y/N. You were not in your chambers when I returned nor were you in mine.”</p><p>Confusion filled you.</p><p>“King James invited me to dine with him. He said that you had other matters to attend to, insinuating that you would not be able to keep me company,” you answered.</p><p>You watched some of the tension ease from his face as his shoulders sagged. He exhaled through his nose, tongue pressing into the inside of his cheek. Your frown deepened as you studied him.</p><p>“Was…was he misinformed?”</p><p>He chuckled, but it seemed off.</p><p>“It appears so. No matter,” he said with a smile, resting his hands on your arms. “It is no fault of yours. Besides, I had simply been worried more than anything else. Now, I know that you were in capable hands.”</p><p>You nodded. He glanced over your shoulders, thumbs drawing patterns into your skin.</p><p>“I see you and the other girls are going into the town. Do be careful,” he said.</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>You went to move away, but his grip tightened. You winced, and your eyes widened when he stepped closer.</p><p>“Did you…enjoy your night with James?”</p><p>You felt heat rise to your face, stomach tightening at the memory. You didn’t know if there was a strong enough word to describe your night with the king.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Was it your imagination or did his grip grow tighter?</p><p>“Good. I am glad.”</p><p>He didn’t sound it.</p><p>He leaned in to press his lips against yours, and you winced. The kiss was harsh and bruising, and there was so much force behind it you could hardly breathe. His teeth nipped at your lips, and he pulled away just as you whimpered. Your lips stung, and you licked them as you took a step back when he let you go.</p><p>“Go. Enjoy your time with the girls,” he softly said, lips curving up into a smirk as he pushed you along.</p><p>You made your way to the entrance but faltered in step when you caught a glimpse of king James at the other end of the hall, watching. You acknowledged him with a nod before walking out into the warm air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James groaned as you slipped from underneath his arm, but otherwise made no indication that he was awake as you got out of bed. It was early in the morning, and you had quite the day ahead of you. You glanced over your shoulder as you got dressed, smirking to yourself at the peaceful look that adorned his face.</p><p>It was the third night in a row that you’d spent with him. You were surprised to say that this new development was growing on you. You weren’t keen on it for several reasons in the beginning, one of which being that you thought this was a way for Steve to keep an eye on you when he wasn’t around. However, that didn’t seem to be the case. Or if it did, James was quite the actor.</p><p>James wasn’t suffocating. You didn’t constantly feel his breath down your neck or his fingers clawing at your flesh. You didn’t wake up sore or feeling like you’d just been trampled. He was gentle with you, and you hated yourself for thinking it, but you slowly began to crave his presence over Steve’s. It made your heart ache to feel such a way, but it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>Steve had been gone for the better part of a week to handle some political matters that required his input. You had been surprised when James hadn’t come to you that first night, even more so when he didn’t seek you out on the second. You couldn’t remember a time when you’d had moments to yourself in such a manner. So, you’d crafted some clothes and some jewels. You’d lounged in the bath with the other girls and had even spent a couple of nights in the harem.</p><p>That third night, you slept in your own bed, and were glad that you did. You’d woken up to the feel of James tongue bringing you over the edge. Half asleep, you couldn’t make sense of what was going on at first, and by the time you did, he was forcing another climax to wash over you. You’d spent each night in his bed since then. However, you knew that King Steve would return, and you would have to navigate them both once more. You knew this, and yet you’d forgotten.</p><p>You were startled by the sight of him sitting on your bed when you finally entered your room. Your heart skipped a beat, and you pressed your hand to your chest, hoping to slow it as you swallowed. His face was unreadable as he looked up at you, and you let out a nervous laughter.</p><p>“Steve…you frightened me,” you said, approaching him. “I thought you were returning in two days’ time.”</p><p>“I was,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer “…but I missed you.”</p><p>You laid your hand on his head, running your fingers through his hair. He pressed his lips into your stomach, tightening his hold on you, and you stumbled when he pulled you closer. You knew what he wanted.</p><p>“As much as I would love to welcome you back properly, I need a bath,” you chuckled, pulling away from him.</p><p>He didn’t let up, instead gripping your wrists as he stood. He pressed his lips against yours, grip tightening.</p><p>“I’ll join you,” he murmured into your mouth. “We both could use one.”</p><p>You tried to squash down your disappointment and allowed him to lead you down the hall. You had indeed missed Steve, but you had wanted to be alone. Furthermore, the chances of Steve leaving you be for the rest of the day were slim to none. You had hoped to help Tatia make a dress and then go visit your mother.</p><p>Steve stripped and entered the steaming water before you did and watched as you undressed before joining him. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into a kiss. You made a small noise of protest, pulling away.</p><p>“We’re here to <em>bathe</em>, remember?”</p><p>A mischievous smile graced his lips as he ran his hands down your sides, kneading your thighs.</p><p>“The hot water will still be here when we’re done, I assure you.”</p><p>He attached his mouth to your neck, drawing a moan out of you. He pushed your back into the side of the bath and maneuvered your legs so that they were wrapped around him. You felt him graze the inside of your thigh, hard and throbbing.</p><p>“I am so glad that I will have you all to myself,” Steve murmured, holding your hips in place as he slid inside of you.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck, a sigh escaping as you let your head fall into the crook of his shoulder. Your lips brushed over his skin as he thrust into you, and you fought to make sense of his words through the haze.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“James will be leaving tomorrow and won’t be back for a few days,” he said, pressing a kiss just underneath your jaw.</p><p>“Oh,” was the only response you could muster.</p><p>“You won’t be able to move those hips as graciously as you do when I’m done with you,” he growled, the water rippling around you from the force of his movements.</p><p>You threw your head back, resting it on the floor as he curled his hips into yours over and over again. He wrapped his mouth around one of your hardened buds, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin.</p><p>“Steve,” you moaned.</p><p>One of your hands slid up to grip his hair, holding him to you as your toes curled. Your first climax knocked the wind out of you and left you breathless. Steve merely chuckled as he continued to rut into you, attempting to pull another from you. His hand slid up to your throat, and you whimpered.</p><p>Your back was aching from being repeatedly pressed into the side of the bath. Steve’s grip on your thigh was beginning to sting, and his hold on your neck was no better. Your vision blurred as his hand tightened, choked moans escaping you as your gaze remained fixed on the ceiling.</p><p>“Steve…”</p><p>He gave no indication that he’d heard you, and you started to panic when black spots appeared in your vision. One of your hands gripped his own neck while the other slapped against his chest. He grunted in your ear, hips snapping against yours, too focused on chasing his own release.</p><p>“Steve,” you gasped. “Steve, I can’t-!”</p><p>Your words died in your throat as you coughed, and his grip did not relent as he slammed his hips into yours one last time, hissing as he came inside of you. In his climactic haze, you were able to push him away.</p><p>You almost sank under the water as air rushed into your lungs, but you held onto the side of the tub. Your chest was heaving, and you fought to catch your breath, fighting to keep yourself from fainting. You felt him approach and it took everything in you to keep from glaring at him. He wrapped his arms around you, and you flinched.</p><p>“Stressed…?” you wondered, breathless.</p><p>He chuckled, and you looked up at him from beneath your lashes.</p><p>“Apologies if I was a bit rough…”</p><p>“A bit?”</p><p>You tried to keep your voice light, but your nerves were on end. He pressed his lips against your neck in an apology.</p><p>“I’ve just missed you,” he murmured against your skin. “What are your plans for the day?”</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“After I help Tatia with her dress, I was going to see my mother-.”</p><p>“Put it off til tomorrow. I want to spend the day with you,” he ordered.</p><p>You briefly closed your eyes, swallowing down another sigh before looking at him with a smile.</p><p>“Of course, my king.”</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You balanced the heavy tray with some difficulty, determined to keep it steady. Even if you dropped it, Steve wouldn’t reprimand you for it. He hardly got angry with you about anything. He would surely find some way to blame the person who’d set it up, and you didn’t want that. He could be so harsh sometimes.</p><p>It wobbled, and you probably would have dropped the whole thing had it not been for James. He came out of the next corridor just in time, reaching out to both steady and take the tray. You smiled at him, stomach fluttering at his intense gaze.</p><p>“Thank you,” you breathed, beyond relieved.</p><p>“For Steve?” he guessed.</p><p>“Yes, my king,” you chuckled. “He returned this morning and I am spending the day with him.”</p><p>James handed the tray back to you, eyeing you with a look you couldn’t recognize.</p><p>“Yesterday you mentioned that you wished to spend some time with your mother.”</p><p>You glanced away, face falling a bit.</p><p>“I decided to go tomorrow,” you told him.</p><p>You both knew that wasn’t the truth, and James chuckled.</p><p>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” he said, resting his hand on the small of your back as he led you down the hall.</p><p>You frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Oh? Why not?”</p><p>“I’m leaving tomorrow to meet with a diplomat. There’s a contract we need to go over and the discussion will take a few days.”</p><p>“Yes, Steve told me you’d be gone for a few days,” you told him, hoping your disappointment wasn’t obvious.</p><p>His fingers grazed your waist as he looked at you.</p><p>“<em>We</em> will be gone for a few days,” he corrected.</p><p>Your confusion must have been evident because he continued, reaching out to play with your hair.</p><p>“I want you to accompany me. This compromise is sure to wind me up, and I would very much like for you to be there…to keep me sane.”</p><p>He stopped, and you did too. You couldn’t stop the grin that fell over your lips.</p><p>“You want me to go with you?”</p><p>He pulled you closer, helping to steady the tray as he brushed his lips against yours.</p><p>“Of course. Be sure to pack appropriately. The nights will be cool…”</p><p>You nodded, suddenly excited.</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p>He kissed you again before lightly pushing you along. You were happy that James had invited you along. You used to travel with Steve often, but not so much as of late. Of course, that was mainly your own doing. You needed relief from Steve sometimes and took it in any way you could, even if that meant missing out on seeing the world with him.</p><p>You were still smiling when you entered your room, and it did not go unnoticed by Steve. He sat up, the red silk sheets sliding over his waist as he did so. He hummed as you sat the tray down before joining him, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I apologize for taking so long,” you told him, bringing a piece of fruit to his lips. “I ran into James on the way back.”</p><p>You felt him eyeing you.</p><p>“Did you now… I’m glad to see you’ve come around. I know you had your reservations in the beginning,” he responded, pulling you into a kiss, hands running along your side.</p><p>“I did,” you confirmed. “…but he’s very sweet. It’s hard to dislike him.”</p><p>Steve laughed, but it didn’t sound right.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to keep you company while he’s gone so that you won’t miss him too much then.”</p><p>“You won’t have to,” you said, rising, and his hand fell. “I’m going with him tomorrow.”</p><p>He didn’t respond as you turned and began setting aside some dresses and shawls. You didn’t think anything of it until you heard him leave the bed. You looked over as he approached you, pausing at the frown on his face.</p><p>“You’re going with him?”</p><p>You blinked at his demeanor, slowly nodding.</p><p>“Yes. He asked me to accompany him,” you answered, turning back around.</p><p>“…and you agreed?”</p><p>“I can refuse him just as I can refuse you, my <em>king</em>,” you reminded him.</p><p>“Well, you will tell him no.”</p><p>You halted your movements, fully turning to face him. His hands rested on his bare hips as he glared at you, and now it was your turn to frown.</p><p>“I can’t refuse him. He is my king just as you are-.”</p><p>“He’s had you all to himself for days, Y/N! I’ve just returned,” he interrupted.</p><p>“I know that-.”</p><p>“Am I meant to spend one day with you?”</p><p>“Steve, I can’t refuse him,” you slowly told him, realizing he was angrier than you originally thought.</p><p>“You will. There’s an entire harem of women that he can take,” he argued.</p><p>“…and what am I to do when he refuses my refusal?”</p><p>He didn’t respond, and you turned back around, grabbing a familiar red fabric. However, Steve grabbed it before you could, and you turned to frown at him. He was looking down his nose at it, disgust coloring his features.</p><p>“James got that for me,” you told him, reaching for it.</p><p>He held it out of your reach, and you sighed.</p><p>“It’s scraps of fabric, unbecoming of you,” he spat, lip curling over his teeth. “It looks like something a whore would wear.”</p><p>“Well, what I am is not far off,” you jested, reaching for it again.</p><p>You flinched when he pointed a finger in your face, the sheer red fabric fisted in his hand.</p><p>“Do not talk about yourself that way,” he angrily told you.</p><p>You blinked, resting your hand on his arm, trying to placate him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I was only teasing,” you whispered.</p><p>Steve took a step towards you.</p><p>“You will go to him and tell him that you will remain here,” he ordered.</p><p>You huffed, your own anger coursing through you now.</p><p>“You tell him. I can’t refuse a king!”</p><p>“You are refusing <em>me</em>,” he snapped.</p><p>“Because you’re being unreasonable! You are also king, so you go and tell him I am to stay here,” you argued, grabbing your dress.</p><p>You gasped when he snatched it away, tearing the fabric. That wasn’t the end of it though. The sound of him ripping it to shreds filled the room, and you gripped his arm.</p><p>“Stop! Steve, stop!”</p><p>He pushed his forearm against you, and you fell back onto the bed. He threw the torn fabric at you, and you recoiled, tears in your eyes. He was glaring at you when you looked up.</p><p>“You are staying here, and you can tell him I said so. I expect you in my chambers tonight.”</p><p>You bit your tongue, turning your face away as he got dressed. You didn’t want him to see you cry. He left without another word, and your face crumbled as you fingered the ruined dress. You had never seen him that angry, at least, not directed at you.</p><p>It had taken you what felt like hours to finally calm down enough to make your way to James. He was only dressed in dark pants when he let you in. His dark hair was damp, some strands clinging to his neck as he ushered you inside of his chambers.</p><p>“I can’t stay long. I only came by to say that I cannot go with you tomorrow.”</p><p>He eyed you, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t recall asking you. I believe it was an order,” he replied.</p><p>You sighed, glancing away.</p><p>“Steve does not want me to go. He…demanded that I remain here,” you whispered.</p><p>“Well, that’s too bad. You’re leaving with me tomorrow. That’s not a request. I’ll talk to Steve,” he said, turning away from you.</p><p>Your lips parted, unsure of what to say to that. He looked over his shoulder at you.</p><p>“Is that understood?”</p><p>“Y-yes, my king.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you, slowly turning around as he observed you.</p><p>“Did something else happen?” he wondered, approaching you.</p><p>You shook your head, preparing to deny it when he interrupted you.</p><p>“Y/N, I can see it in your eyes. What troubles you?”</p><p>“He ruined my dress,” you admitted, looking down. “It’s only a dress and it’s silly, I know, but…”</p><p>He lightly gripped your face in his hands, brushing away a stray tear. He ran his eyes over you, brows furrowing before pressing his lips against your own.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” he whispered against your lips.</p><p>He kissed you again, wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>“Sleep here, tonight.”</p><p>“But Steve-.”</p><p>“I will talk with Steve. I want to wake up next to you tomorrow,” he said, pulling you towards his bed.</p><p>You let him.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>“It’s so beautiful here,” you praised, dazed as you looked out of the window.</p><p>The kingdom was on the coast, and your eyes had been drawn to the water just outside of the window since the first night. You had been nervous the entire journey. You hadn’t seen Steve since that day in your room, and you weren’t sure what James told him, but Steve’s lack of presence made you anxious.</p><p>You knew how he could be, so you had a hard time believing he just accepted that you were leaving without another fight. You wondered what awaited you at home. Your anxiety diminished however once you saw the castle. It was so different from the palace, and you were in awe as you clung to James’ arm. He made love to you that first night with the sound of ocean waves drifting into the room.</p><p>“We’ll have to come here again sometime soon when I can bask in nothing but the pleasure of your company,” he purred, wrapping his arms around you from behind.</p><p>You laid your hands on his arm, humming with a sad smile.</p><p>“If Steve will allow it,” you whispered.</p><p>His chest rumbled as he laughed.</p><p>“Allow me to deal with Steve. I’ve known him since we were children… I know how to handle him.”</p><p>“He’ll be angry with me when we return,” you said.</p><p>“He has no valid reason to be angry with you, and if he is…come to me,” he told you.</p><p>He tightened his hold, pressing kisses to your neck.</p><p>“He needs to get used to sharing you,” he murmured, turning you around to face him.</p><p>He pressed his lips against yours, gripping your thighs before hoisting you up. Your eyes widened, shaking as you sat in the window, the wind caressing your shoulders.</p><p>“James,” you gasped, gripping his arms.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” he asked, reaching down to free himself.</p><p>“Y-yes, but… Someone could see…”</p><p>You trailed off, fighting the urge to look down. He pressed his lips to your neck, pressing himself against you as he moved to lift your dress. His other hand held you in an iron grip, but you couldn’t stop the fear that filled you. One wrong move and you’d fall to your death.</p><p>You clung to him as he thrust into you, wincing a bit as you were unprepared. He held still as he covered your mouth with his own, using his free hand to reach down and graze you with his thumb. You moaned into his mouth as he played you like an instrument, and he smiled into your mouth when you clenched around him.</p><p>Your hold around his neck tightened as he started to move within you, your other hand coming up to tangle into his hair. Your thighs flexed around his waist as he held you to him, the sound of his grunts in your ear spurring you on. His tongue slid over your own, pulling another moan from you as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.</p><p>You reached out to grip the wall at a particularly hard thrust, and for a moment, you had forgotten where you were. Another breeze blew by, ruffling his hair and the fabric that rested on your arms. He suddenly let you go, and you yelped as your other hand reached out to grip the wall. His laugh filled your ears as he wrapped his arms around you again, holding you to him as he stepped away from the window.</p><p>You didn’t join him, and you took a deep breath, trying to slow your heart.</p><p>“I could’ve fallen,” you gasped as he lowered himself to the bed, settling you in his lap.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let that happen. You said you trust me…right?”</p><p>You hesitantly nodded, whimpering when he moved your hips for you.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it,” he demanded, lying back.</p><p>Your hands pressed against his chest as you looked down at him, his dark hair haloed around his face. His hold was tight on your waist as he waited for you to speak.</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>He grinned, lifting his hips up to thrust into you. Your eyelashes fluttered, lips parting as his fingers dug into you, bringing you down onto him over and over again. He yanked the sleeves of your dress down, exposing your breasts before sliding his hands to the back of your neck. Your forehead was pressed against his, lips brushing his as his cock slid against your slick walls.</p><p>“James,” you moaned, fluttering around him as you trembled.</p><p>He came with you, groaning into your mouth as he kissed you, pinning you to him. His fingers traced patterns into your skin as you caught your breath, chest heaving.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a dozen more dresses tomorrow,” he murmured.</p><p>You gave him a lazy smile, fatigue creeping up on you. He reached up to brush his fingers over your cheek.</p><p><br/>“…and I want you to try every single one of them on when we return. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I’d love that, my king,” you whispered, kissing him again.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You entered your chambers with a grin, tossing your new clothes onto your bed. James had some things to discuss with one of the lords and then he would make his way to your room to see how the dresses looked. You were excited to try them on, all of them sheer and flowy and sensual in a way that you loved. In a way that Steve hated.</p><p>James said he’d keep them in his chambers and that brought a smile to your face. You didn’t want a repeat of last time. No matter how irritated Steve may have gotten with you in the past, he’d never destroyed any of your possessions as a result. You paused your movements when you noticed a slip of parchment on your bed.</p><p>A confusing mix of emotions settled within your chest as you read it. Steve wanted you to come to his chambers as soon as you settled in. You wouldn’t really be settled in until you wore your dresses for James, so you decided that you’d better see what Steve wanted first.</p><p>The entire walk there, you wondered what he wanted to speak with you about. You thought that maybe he wanted to apologize for his anger, but that didn’t seem like him. James had said that if he was still angry, he’d have no reason to be, but that had never stopped Steve before.</p><p>His doors were open when you arrived, and you took him in as you stood at the entrance. He was seated on his bed, elbows resting on his legs as his eyes flickered up to land on you. Your smile was small, hesitant, as you greeted him.</p><p>“Good evening, my king.”</p><p>He returned your smile, gesturing for you to enter. He stood when you were close enough, reaching out to pull you closer before placing a soft kiss on your lips.</p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?”</p><p>You were hesitant to answer, sure it was a trick question, but eventually did.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>He brushed a finger along your jaw and nodded.</p><p>“That’s good. I’m glad that you did not let my…irrationality spoil your trip,” he said.</p><p>You frowned at him, and he took your hands in his. You searched his eyes as he gazed at you.</p><p>“I want to apologize. You were right. You cannot refuse a king, and I allowed my feelings to cloud reality. I had missed you, and I was frustrated, and you bore the brunt of that frustration. I’m sorry.”</p><p>You hoped your shock wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>“Are you settled in?” he wondered, blue eyes boring into yours with a look all too familiar to you.</p><p>“Not…quite. James bought some dresses for me, and I am to wear them for him. He wants to see how they fit,” you told him.</p><p>He hummed, stepping away from you.</p><p>“I see. I bought you another dress as well,” he started, reaching for the red fabric on the end of the bed. “I felt awful about ruining your other one, so I decided to replace it.”</p><p>You took it, lips spread in a wide grin as you fingered the material. It wasn’t the same, but it was close enough. He placed his fingers underneath your chin and tilted your head up to look at him.</p><p>“I take it you like it?”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>His smile widened.</p><p>“So, you prefer dresses like this then?” he asked.</p><p>You blinked at him, shrugging.</p><p>“I prefer whatever you give me,” you told him.  </p><p>“I want the truth, Y/N.”</p><p>You hesitated for a moment before eventually nodding.</p><p>“The other girls wear whatever they please…and I don’t get to. You want me to look a certain way,” you confessed.</p><p>He didn’t respond, simply nodding.</p><p>“Try it on. I wish to see what it looks like,” he ordered, sitting down.</p><p>You quickly did as he asked, liking the way the smooth fabric slid over your skin as it fell over your frame, clinging to you. His gaze was heavy as he reached out to pull you towards him, fingering the material as he ran his hands over you.</p><p>“You look…ravishing.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to thank him when his grip tightened, pulling you down. A frown fell over your face as he forced you to your knees. You could see that he was hard and ready, and you swallowed.</p><p>“Steve… James is-.”</p><p>“I won’t keep you long,” he said before taking your hands and placing them on his lap.</p><p>Determined to get this over with, you pulled his pants down, releasing him with a small sigh. He hummed when you wrapped your hand around him, licking your lips before covering the tip of him with your mouth. Your tongue glided over his length as you lowered your head, and he groaned.</p><p>So far, you had only done this once for James. Had you not been so sure of your talent and that he had enjoyed himself, you would’ve thought that he didn’t like it. He assured you that he loved the feel of your mouth on him, but it became clear to you that he much preferred having control over you rather than the other way around. You didn’t know how to feel about that.</p><p>Steve’s groans were loud above you, and the way he twitched in your mouth told you that he was close. You were thankful for that. His hand came up to rest on your head, and you thought nothing of it. It was normal. However, your eyes widened when he shoved your head down until he hit the back of your throat.</p><p>You reached up to place your hands on his thighs to give yourself some leverage, but his free hand grabbed one of your wrists. You yelped around him, and he moaned as the vibrations traveled through him. He gripped your hair and pulled you up only to shove you down again. Tears kissed your eyelids as you struggled to breathe and get your bearings.</p><p>You had dug your nails into his leg, but he tightened his hold, borderline breaking your wrist as you whimpered. He held you down as he lifted his hips, and you choked around him, the gagging noise traveling throughout the room as you tried to push yourself up. Just when you thought you’d spew your food everywhere, he yanked you off of him.</p><p>The white ropes of his release landed on your face, your dress, and in your hair. Saliva was on your lips and chin as well as you coughed, tears skipping down your cheek now. You looked up at him in shock only to find him glaring down at you. You hesitantly reached up to wipe your face when his other hand snatched your wrist.</p><p>“No. Wear my seed with pride so no one in this palace forgets who you really belong to,” he harshly told you.</p><p>He yanked you up, and you winced at the bruising grip on your wrists. He lightly shoved you away from him, and you stumbled back, horror gripping your frame as you processed what just happened. His blue eyes were cold and mocking as he gazed at you, running them along your messy appearance.</p><p>“I do believe James is waiting for you…”</p><p>Words escaped you, and you had no choice but to turn and make your way to your chambers where James was waiting for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days later, and you could still feel the harsh grip of Steve’s hand as he forced you to choke on his cock. You could still feel the shock and fear that had coursed through you at the horrific display of power, his harsh and unrelenting hold. As you sat by the lake, tightening your shawl around you at the gust of wind, you thought about how silly you’d been to think all was forgiven.</p><p>You knew Steve better than that but had deluded yourself into thinking he would let the slight go. It didn’t matter that you weren’t at fault. That had never stopped Steve before. You knew that he was truly upset with James, but it wasn’t like he could punish <em>him</em>. You wondered to yourself if this was how it was going to be from now on. You didn’t know if you could do this for much longer if Steve was only going to act like a brute about the whole ordeal. At least James was around to make you feel better.</p><p>You had broken down as soon as you made it back to your chambers. He had indeed been waiting for you and had wasted no time to take you into his arms, shushing you and wiping your face as you explained what happened. He didn’t even push you to try on the dresses he bought, just held you as you cried. He had carried you to your bath, joining you in the water to clean you up. He’d kissed you and caressed you and made love to you. You didn’t even remember falling asleep in his arms, only waking up to the sight of him lightly snoring beside you in your bed.</p><p>You had taken the time to admire him. His dark hair, his strong features, his jawline. You had brushed your fingers along his beard and over his pink lips, wondering what it would be like without Steve around. You’d felt immediate guilt over that thought, sitting up so fast it made your head spin. You had known Steve for years and even though he was a bit rough around the edges at times, he wasn’t horrible. Not always.</p><p>You feared that you would be forced to voice your concerns with Steve. It could easily go south, and you could end up with your face pressed into the bed while he had his way with you, but he’d always had a soft spot for you. You just needed to figure out a way to voice your fears in a way he liked.</p><p>You were pulled from your reverie by the sound of footsteps.</p><p>You turned, and your face lit up with a smile as Tatia approached. Her dark hair swung around her arms, contrasting against the pink fabric that adorned her small frame. You reached up when she neared, and she took your hand, sitting down beside you.</p><p>“I didn’t come to linger. I only want to ask you to accompany me into town. I need some more materials,” she said.</p><p>“I’d love to,” you told her with a smile. “Will Anastasia be joining us?”</p><p>You hardly had time to hang out with the other girls, so Anastasia was usually Tatia’s shopping companion. You frowned when she glanced away, hesitant to answer.</p><p>“Uh…no. She’s not feeling well.”</p><p>“Oh. Since when? I wish that I had known. I’ll have to go down to the kitchens and take her some-.”</p><p>“That’s-that’s not a good idea,” she whispered.</p><p>You eyed her, tilting your head as confusion filled you.</p><p>“Tatia…what’s going on?”</p><p>She sighed, turning to look out over the water as her face fell.</p><p>“You can’t confront him, Y/N,” she quietly began, making your confusion grow.</p><p>You straightened up, blinking at the strange statement.</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“I know how you are, we all do. I’m going to tell you something, and when I do, you can’t go to him,” she hurriedly said, looking at you.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The king! Steve,” she clarified, glancing around.</p><p>Your hand slipped from hers as understanding hit you, and you frowned, something simmering inside of you. There were very few reasons you’d ever dare to confront Steve…</p><p>“Something happened with Steve and Anastasia… What?”</p><p>“She’s on bedrest,” she reluctantly admitted.</p><p>“Why?” you demanded.</p><p>She saw the look on your face and hurried to answer.</p><p>“It was when you left with James. He was angry, and he came into the harem demanding for Anastasia. When she returned two days later, she could hardly move-Y/N!”</p><p>You had stood, eyes wide and hands clenched into fists. She stood with you, gripping your arms and shaking her head.</p><p>“Do not go to him,” she pleaded.</p><p>“Why not? Because he is king? That gives him the right to take his anger out on other people? Anger that should’ve been directed at me?”</p><p>“He will know we told you!”</p><p>“I’ll tell him I heard whispers amongst the staff then,” you argued, attempting to get out of her grip.</p><p>“Y/N! Listen to me!”</p><p>You reluctantly stilled, glaring at her as she bit her lip.</p><p>“I know that he favors you, but even you have a line that must not be crossed. I don’t want to see you end up like her,” she whispered.</p><p>You clenched your jaw, reminded of your last encounter with the king. His anger, his aggression… You shook your head, jerking away from her.</p><p>“I have to see him.”</p><p>She sighed, accepting that she could not stop you.</p><p>“What are you going to say to him?”</p><p>You swallowed, looking away.</p><p>“I don’t know,” you honestly told her.</p><p>You left her by the water, worry and anger festering inside of you as you walked the corridors. You weren’t airheaded enough to go visit him in his study, so you simply waited outside of his chambers. You wondered how removed you were from the other girls to not notice Anastasia’s absence. Your heart sank, and you suddenly felt like a bad friend despite the fact that they had actively tried to hide this from you. It didn’t matter. You should’ve seen through it.</p><p>You had known that Steve would be angry. You knew that he wouldn’t just look past you leaving with James anyway, but you had underestimated the extent of his ire. You had foolishly believed that only you would take the brunt of it. You had never considered outside people getting hurt.</p><p>You waited in the hall for what felt like hours, and in reality, it probably was. You perked up when you heard footsteps, and Steve slowed when he rounded the corner. His eyes met yours, and you did not smile at him. He renewed his pace, and you stepped out of his way as he neared.</p><p>“Y/N,” he evenly greeted.</p><p>“My king,” you acknowledged. “Might I have a moment of your time?”</p><p>He eyed you, no doubt trying to read your face before eventually nodding. You followed him into his chambers, tensing when he closed the door behind you. His arm brushed along yours as he walked past you, waving his hand in the air, signaling for you to speak. Truth be told, you hadn’t thought over what you were going to say, so you dived right into it.</p><p>“Why did you hurt Anastasia?”</p><p>He spun around to face you, features hard as he glared at you.</p><p>“You’ve forgotten your place,” he lowly told you.</p><p>“She’s on bedrest, Steve,” you whispered, almost in disbelief. “You hurt her because you were angry with me.”</p><p>You stood your ground as he approached you, chest brushing against your own as he looked down his nose at you. The hair on your arms stood on end, but you didn’t relent. You weren’t here for you, but for your friend.</p><p>“If you want to hurt me…then hurt <em>me</em>. Please, don’t hurt other people to hurt me,” you pleaded.</p><p>You blinked when he gripped your throat, fingers digging into your skin so hard that you winced. He exhaled, heavily and loudly, and you reached up to brush your fingers over his wrist. He didn’t say anything, simply eyeing you as he stroked his thumb over your chin. Eventually, he sighed, and his grip loosened.</p><p>“I wanted you here with me…and you left anyway.”</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice,” you quietly reminded him.</p><p>His face fell, and he looked away. He took a step away from you, hand falling.</p><p>“Do you prefer him now?”</p><p>“No, my king,” you answered.</p><p>It was a lie. James was sweet in a way that Steve never was. You had never known what you were missing, but anytime you were with Steve, you knew it now. Your chest ached to think such thoughts, but it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>He rested his hands on his hips, eyeing you, almost as if he knew you were lying. There was a thick silence, one filled with tension before he approached you again. He rested his hands under your jaw, tilting your head up. His blue eyes were intense and inquiring as they searched your own.</p><p>“You swear?”</p><p>“I swear to you, you’ll always come first, my king,” you murmured.</p><p>He brushed his lips against yours, and your eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“I am sorry for hurting Anastasia. I shall make it up to her…”</p><p>You eyed him, hopeful, but your heart sank when his eyes grew cold again.</p><p>“I’m not sorry for our last…meeting. You needed to be reminded of your place,” he continued.</p><p>You swallowed.</p><p>“…that you are mine before you are anyone else’s.”</p><p>You trembled in his arms as he kissed you again, tightening his hold before pulling you towards the bed.</p><p>
  <b> ~</b>
</p><p>You threw your arms around her neck, holding her to you as she returned the gesture. You breathed her in, missing the scent that used to be so familiar to you.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N,” she breathed. “It’s been much too long.”</p><p>“I know,” you sheepishly replied, pulling away. “Apologies, mother.”</p><p>She waved it off as she pulled you inside, hair vibrant and skin as glowing as ever.</p><p>“No apologies necessary. The king has had starry eyes for you for years. I’m surprised he let you out of his sight,” she said.</p><p>She suddenly looked you over with a proud smile, reaching out to finger the bright red material that hung off of you.</p><p>“As I predicted, the stars in his eyes haven’t dimmed a bit. He still favors you, I see,” she hummed. “Although, I <em>am</em> surprised to see that his tastes have broadened.”</p><p>You swallowed before letting out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Actually, mother, James bought this for me.”</p><p>She paused, eyeing you with wide eyes.</p><p>“James… The new king,” she whispered, and you nodded.</p><p>She hummed again, running her eyes over you, and it didn’t sound pleasant.</p><p>“Has Steve tired of you?”</p><p>You shook your head, suddenly unsure of what she was thinking.</p><p>“Both of them then,” she guessed.</p><p>“Yes,” you quietly replied, suddenly embarrassed, and you didn’t know why.</p><p>She didn’t respond right away, turning away from you. You eyed her back, nervous and unsure.</p><p>“Mother, please… Tell me what you are thinking,” you urged.</p><p>She heaved a sigh before sitting down and reaching for you. Her lips were pursed, eyes troubled as you took her hand. She pulled you down beside her as her gaze rested on you.</p><p>“I do not think this is wise, Y/N,” she told you.</p><p>You scoffed in disbelief. You had been expecting a number of reactions, but not that.</p><p>“Mother! You… You have prepared me for nothing but this all my life. For as long as I can remember, I was brought up to catch the king’s eye and keep it. Now, I have the favor of <em>two</em> kings…and you are not pleased?”</p><p>She heaved another sigh before reaching over to pour herself some tea. She offered you a cup, and you declined, wondering instead of what was going on inside her head. She took a sip, appearing to collect her thoughts before finally resting her eyes on you again. Her gaze was nothing short of serious.</p><p>“Y/N…for as long as I have known that boy, he has been spoiled and envious and stubborn-.”</p><p>“Mother,” you gasped. “That’s blasphemy.”</p><p>She waved you off, not worried.</p><p>“We are in <em>my</em> home. Besides, I was with his father for decades, practically raised that boy for the first few years of his life. I shall say whatever I please…and what I say is the truth, and you know it,” she replied.</p><p>You did not refute her.</p><p>“He was smitten with you from the very first night. I did not even <em>see</em> you until months later, when he finally decided to let you out of his sight,” she recounted.</p><p>“Yes, I know,” you grumbled.</p><p>She set her tea down, crossing her legs as she eyed you.</p><p>“You never did tell me what exactly happened all those years ago when you first brought up the notion of taking on another lover…”</p><p>You looked away, hairs standing on end as you recalled that night.</p><p>“…but I know it wasn’t good. And now you expect me to believe that Steve just…handed you over to this other king,” she scoffed.</p><p>“It was his idea,” you argued. “He forced me to do this. Although, I will admit that I am not as opposed to it as I once was.”</p><p>She laughed, but it was without humor. You were starting to grow weary of her games.</p><p>“Mother, what are you getting at? Just speak your mind already-.”</p><p>“Men have started wars over far less, my child.”</p><p>Her tone was cold, solemn even, and you froze. She reached out, brushing her fingers over your jaw, eyes full of pity.</p><p>“They’ve sailed thousands of ships…all for a pretty face,” she whispered.</p><p>“Mother,” you said, jerking away.</p><p>“Your only lovers are two <em>kings</em>, one of which has the temper and tautness of a panther ready to strike at any moment, and you truly think this will end well?”</p><p>“Mother, please. You’re scaring me…”</p><p>“Good! You should be scared. Men wave their cocks around as easily as they do swords, even more so to claim what they feel rightfully belongs to them,” she spat, pointing a finger at you. “…and the day will come where they each will believe you rightfully belong to them and them only.”</p><p>You looked away, eyes misty.</p><p>“If that day has not already arrived.”</p><p>“Then, pray tell… What am I to do?” you wondered through clenched teeth, glaring at her.</p><p>She tutted, looking away as she stood.</p><p>“I fear there is nothing you can do,” she replied.</p><p>Your face fell as an all new fear overcame you. Things had already been tense, but you hoped they would get better. After all, you had made up with Steve last night. You had told him what he wanted to hear, placated him, and all seemed to be forgiven. You had never considered that things could get worse.</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt her hands on your arms, gently pulling you to your feet. Her face softened as she reached up to wipe a stray tear that had escaped. She rubbed your arms, an attempt to stop your trembling.</p><p>“Who will you be seeing tonight?”</p><p>“James,” you quietly replied. “I saw Steve last night.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Very well then. You listen to me, Y/N, and you listen good,” she said, resting her hands on the sides of your face.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“You do whatever they say, and you give them whatever they want. It doesn’t matter if they contradict each other. You obey their every wish and let them sort out the conflict. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, mother.”</p><p>She pulled you into a hug, grip tight.</p><p>“You must always make them both believe they are first in your heart.”</p><p>You swallowed, taking in her words as if they were water, absorbing them until they were all you could think about. Even hours later, when pleasuring James, they were all you could think about.</p><p>You gasped, arm tightening around him and hand clenching in his dark locks as you came around him. Your bodies were drenched in sweat, the low candle light flickering in the darkness, casting the shadows of your heaving forms on the wall. James twitched inside of you, pushing his hips up into yours one final time as he let out a deep moan into the skin of your neck.</p><p>You let out a soft yelp when he fell forward, your back bouncing against the bed as he settled himself on top of you. His labored breathing filled your ears, and you stared at the ceiling as you ran your fingers through his hair. He eventually lifted his head, gazing down at you with a look that was all too familiar to you. Stars were in his eyes, the same stars your mother often pointed out in Steve’s. you swallowed when he brushed his fingers over your lips.</p><p>“What is it?” you quietly asked him, although it sounded so loud in the otherwise silent room.</p><p>He didn’t immediately respond, instead he opted to run his blue eyes over you, taking you in with a fiery gaze.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Your heart stuttered, eyes widening slightly as the words left his lips. No one had ever said that to you before, not even Steve despite the fact that you felt he cared for you in his own way. You had suspected it at times, but you didn’t think people in love treated you like he did. So, you had brushed the suspicions off.</p><p>Your mouth parted, hand stilling in his hair as your mother’s words came to mind. James was sweet and everything that Steve was not, but you did not love him. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was keeping him happy, satisfied, and though you did not love James, you kissed him anyway and told him you did.</p><p> <b>~</b></p><p>You breezed into the room with an air of grace, a soft smile on your sultry lips as you approached Steve. His piercing eyes took you in with a hunger that was not unfamiliar to you. The other men in the room were occupied, hands pulling giggling girls into their laps, leery grins on their faces. They were all entranced by the ever-eager women ready to please them at a moment’s notice. All except one.</p><p>You could feel James’ eyes on you as you knelt before the king, hand outstretched as you offered the golden tray to him. He glanced over the assortment of food with mock interest before he heaved a dramatic sigh, a smirk on his pink lips. He reached out to take it from you, setting it aside as you looked on in confusion.</p><p>“It seems my appetite has waned,” he pouted, reaching out to brush a finger down your exposed arm. “For food that is…”</p><p>You swallowed, briefly glancing to your right. This didn’t go unnoticed, and Steve’s smirk grew as he danced his fingers down to your hand, gripping it before gently pulling you to sit beside him on the colorful pillows. His lips grazed your cheek.</p><p>“Join me. I’ve missed your company as of late,” he ordered, reaching up with his other hand to brush his fingers along your neck.</p><p>“My apologies,” you murmured.</p><p>He chuckled, a deep rich sound as he pulled you against his chest. The top of his shirt was undone, exposing a sliver of chest.</p><p>“Since when do you apologize for teasing me so? No matter. I forgive you, nonetheless. I know that…” his blue eyes found a similar pair over your shoulder “…other matters have kept your attention from me.”</p><p>You didn’t know how to respond, and you settled for looking down. He hummed, reaching over to pick up an horderve. On habit, you immediately parted your lips. That pleased him. You wrapped your lips around his finger as he fed you, and a deep moan sounded from deep in his chest. You glanced around at the bright red curtains and canopies that hung around the room, eyes briefly glancing at the other “couples”.</p><p>“You seem distracted,” he noted, feeding you again.</p><p>You <em>were</em> distracted. You shook your head.</p><p>“No, I-.”</p><p>“I can see it in your eyes, Y/N. Missing James, perhaps?” he questioned, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Your eyes widened and you shook your head again. His smirk only grew, eyes glancing over your shoulder, a strand of blond hair kissing his forehead.</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“I know you were with him last night. He’s always trying to hog you,” he derisively commented. “I hardly remember what you feel like…”</p><p>You felt heat rise to your face.</p><p>“I was with you the other night, my king.”</p><p>“You used to spend every night with me,” he fired back.</p><p>“I’m…sorry.”</p><p>You didn’t know what else to say. He suddenly chuckled, hands resting on the back of your neck now.</p><p>“Don’t be. I’ll simply have to get my fill of you every chance I can get.”  </p><p>He pulled you into a kiss, pressing his other hand into your back as he leaned into you. Your back hit the plush pillows beneath you, legs parting to accommodate him. You were uncomfortable. This wasn’t the first time he’d displayed affection in front of others, and you had never been uncomfortable with it, but that was before James came along. He was watching. You knew it, and Steve knew it too.</p><p>His hand slid from your neck to glide over your breasts, fingers dancing along your exposed stomach as they approached your core.</p><p>“Steve,” you murmured against his lips.</p><p>“James often forgets who had you first,” he whispered into your mouth.</p><p>His fingers slid into your skirt, brushing over you, and you gasped, jerking beneath him.</p><p>“It’s time I remind him…”</p><p>“I-.”</p><p>“You will come around my fingers right before his eyes. You will moan and squirm for me as you did for him last night. You will show him who truly owns you…”</p><p>Your eyes widened, and he sat up to look down at you, a hard expression on his face.</p><p>“If you don’t, if I find myself disappointed in any way, I will fuck you here for all to see so that there will never be any confusion as to who you belong to.”</p><p>Your mother’s words were right there, in the forefront of your mind, and you swallowed down whatever retort you had. With a slow smile, you reached up to run your hands over his shoulder. Your lips parted as he brushed his fingers over you again, a few more times before slowly entering you.</p><p>If the other pairs noticed what was going on, they were not obvious about it. You sighed into Steve’s mouth as he worked his fingers inside of you, running a hand along his neck to grip his hair. You wrapped your legs around his waist, eyes squeezing shut at the heat that traveled through you from both his fingers and the feel of James’ gaze.</p><p>You thought Steve would be satisfied when you came around him, legs shaking as you gasped for breath. You were sure everyone in the room could hear it and figured that would please him enough…but you had been wrong. He slid his fingers out of you, pushing them past his lips as he sat up on his knees.</p><p>“Everyone out,” he ordered.</p><p>No one questioned it, hurrying to follow his demand as they righted and adjusted themselves. You had the feeling that the instruction did not extend to James, and as you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, you found that you were right.</p><p>He was still in the same position, lounging amongst the pillows as he leaned on his elbows. An amused smirk danced along his pink lips as he eyed the both of you. You realized too late what was happening when Steve tore your top. You gasped in shock, wide eyes meeting his.</p><p>“S-Steve… James-.”</p><p>“Will have no problem enjoying the show,” he finished, leaning in to kiss you. “Perhaps it will stir something in him, but he will have to wait his turn.”</p><p>Steve was rough in undressing you, and when he was done, your garments were nothing but scraps of fabric. His entry was far from gentle, and you couldn’t swallow the moan that escaped as he set a brutal pace. You had no choice but to hold onto him, nails pressing into his arms as his hips slammed into yours.</p><p>His lips tasted every inch of you that he could reach. You heard James shift, and for a moment, you had forgotten he was there. You didn’t know why, couldn’t explain it, but the knowledge that Steve was having his way with you while James was so near and watching, fanned the flames that were alive in your stomach. Still, they could not burn away your discomfort at the situation you found yourself in, but your mother’s words never left you.</p><p>So when Steve told you to scream for him, you did. When he told you to moan for him, you did. You kissed him when he demanded it and sighed for him when he asked. He wanted you to tell him that you were his, and you told him. Again, he demanded, and again you obliged. You repeated the words until they were all you could taste, fingers tangled in his hair as you clenched around him.</p><p>“You’re mine,” he moaned into your mouth, spilling into you.</p><p>“I’m yours,” you breathed, shudders wracking your frame.</p><p>It wasn’t true, and the evidence of such was sitting on the other side of the room, hungry eyes focused on your spent frame, enjoying the show Steve forced you to perform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s hand reached out to grip your thigh as you moved to get out of bed. You looked down at him as he groaned, pushing himself up to rest on one arm while eyeing you. Sleep was still in his eyes, blond hair in disarray as he yawned.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he lazily asked, voice gruff.</p><p>“I need to relieve myself,” you quietly told him, pulling away.</p><p>His fingers dug into your skin, stopping you, and you winced. His cerulean eyes were more alert now, inquiring.</p><p>“…and then?”</p><p>“I’ll probably go take a bath. I was thinking of visiting the harem today,” you continued.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment before eventually letting you go, eyes never leaving your frame as you rose to get dressed. You wondered what he was thinking about, but you didn’t have to wait long to find out.</p><p>“Will you be seeing James tonight?” he quietly wondered.</p><p>You were grateful that your back was to him, that way he couldn’t see the annoyance that crossed your features. You rolled your eyes, but your voice was as sweet as peaches when you answered him.</p><p>“Most likely,” you replied.</p><p>For weeks now, you had been following your mother’s advice, and for weeks, ever since that day in the lounge room, Steve and James has been in some sort of pissing contest. Forceful kisses on your lips in front of the other, gripping you and biting you so hard in bed to leave marks for the other to see… It disappointed you a bit to see James stoop to Steve’s level, but he was a man after all. They were all the same in some way or another. Besides, he had confessed his love for you. He was perhaps a bit envious, and that you could understand. From him, at least. Not from Steve.</p><p>You wondered why Steve had even forced you into this arrangement to begin with. This was his idea, and yet, he had been acting like nothing short of a spoiled child practically since it started. With a slight frown, you turned to face him. He was sitting up against the pillows now, hands behind his head as his gaze met yours.</p><p>“Might I inquire about something?”</p><p>“You may.”</p><p>You pursed your lips.</p><p>“Forgive me, but at times it seems that you are not very pleased with this whole ordeal. Why not simply put a stop to it altogether and have me all to yourself?” you asked him.</p><p>His jaw clenched, and he looked away. You wondered if he would answer you at all, but eventually he sighed, bare chest rising and falling with the action.</p><p>“James has what we need. The negotiation went as planned, but… He expressed interest in you, and so sacrifices were made for the fate of my kingdom,” he admitted.</p><p>You blinked, lips parting in shock. You had long guessed something along those lines was the cause of this alliance, but you had never thought it extended to your predicament. Steve had been very convincing in making you think this was his idea, despite how odd you found his change of heart. You should have known. He had always been adamant against sharing you.</p><p>You glanced away, unsure how to feel about that. You thought that Steve cared for you in his own way, but perhaps you were mistaken. How could he if he simply handed you off to another so easily? Granted, James was sweet so it’s not like you were miserable, but you found yourself questioning how genuine it was if he had planned this before you two even met?</p><p>You remembered how guarded he seemed when you first met, how his eyes betrayed very little. Truthfully, his mouth betrayed very little too. He was good at fooling you into thinking you knew more about him than you did. You were starting to have doubts, but you didn’t voice them.</p><p>“I see,” you simply said to Steve.</p><p>He smirked at you, eyes soft.</p><p>“It was simply business, Y/N. You are mine before you are ever his. I know it, you know it, and he knows it.”</p><p>With a small smile and a nod, you turned and exited his chambers.</p><p>~</p><p>“Something troubles you…”</p><p>A breeze came by and passed through the trees, ruffling the leaves and your dress. You and James were walking amongst the dense and extensive greenery just on the other side of the palace. You glanced up at a bird passing by, chewing on your bottom lip. The grass was soft beneath your feet, you had kicked your shoes off at some point, and you looked down at it as you mulled over his assumption.</p><p><em>Observant</em>, you reminded yourself.</p><p>You walked past him, and he turned to keep his gaze on you. You laid your hand on a nearby tree, looking at the palace, noting that it looked much more intimidating from outside. You sighed and heard him approach.</p><p>“Steve said that you expressed interest in me…during negotiations for your alliance,” you repeated.</p><p>He rounded to stand in front of you, head tilted, dark hair ruffling with the breeze.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Your brows furrowed.</p><p>“…why? All this time, I thought it was Steve’s idea.”</p><p>He chuckled, fondness in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sure why you ever thought that. Come now, sweetheart. We both know what your king is like,” he mockingly said, smirking at you. “I’d heard of you…the concubine whom no other man was allowed to touch. It piqued my interest.”</p><p>You looked away with a frown, and he reached out to grip your chin, turning you to face him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he studied you.</p><p>“You seem bothered,” he noted.</p><p>“I simply feel tricked is all. No grand thing,” you mumbled with a shrug.</p><p>“Tricked?” he repeated, stepping towards you.</p><p>“It seems as if you have been planning this since the beginning and now, I doubt the validity of your…confession,” you admitted.</p><p>It didn’t matter that you had been dishonest with him. You were a concubine, a woman only fit to keep him happy. You lied as a necessity for your survival. What reason would a king have to lie to someone like you? It didn’t sit right with you.</p><p>“Never doubt that,” he told you, eyes hard. “I do love you.”</p><p>His other hand came up to play with your hair, eyes lighting up.</p><p>“In fact… Something has been weighing on my heart for a while now,” he quietly began.</p><p>You eyed him, curiosity filling you.</p><p>“I want you to be mine in every way.”</p><p>You blinked at him, not quite understanding.</p><p>“I…do not follow,” you slowly told him, shaking your head.</p><p>He took your hands into his own, bringing them up to his lips as he stepped closer, and your back brushed along the trunk of the tree. He kissed you, and it was full of hunger and longing. When he pulled away, there was a smile on his face.</p><p>“I want to make you my consort.”</p><p>Your eyes widened, and you snatched your hands from his own as if they had burned you. If the tree weren’t at your back, you were sure you would have stumbled away from him. A shiver traveled down your spine and dread began to build in the pit of your stomach. He had to be jesting. He had to be.</p><p>If you married him, you would be off limits to Steve. In the eyes of the public at least because you were sure Steve wouldn’t care anything about marriage. Disgust swirled in your stomach as you realized this, eyeing James in an entirely new light. You were shocked, perhaps even horrified, and it was obvious. James’ face fell.</p><p>“Why are you not thrilled?”</p><p>His voice was much colder than you were used to. You let out a humorless laugh, heart thudding as you slid out from between him and the tree.</p><p>“It was only a moment ago that you joked about Steve’s nature, and now you mean to take me away from him completely?”</p><p>Incredulity colored your tone, and he eyed you in a way that made you nervous.</p><p>“You do not wish to marry me.”</p><p>You rushed to deny it, although it was true.</p><p>“It is not that-.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>You swallowed, mind whirling as you thought.</p><p>“I…am no one,” you eventually said. “Royal blood doesn’t run through my veins-I am a <em>concubine</em>!”</p><p>And you liked being a concubine. His face softened, and he laid his hand on your cheek, other hand pulling you close.</p><p>“That matters little to me. I am king, and as king, I can marry whomever I wish. If I wanted to, I could go down to the kitchens and marry one of the servers!” he laughed. “Do not care what others may think.”</p><p>“My king-.”</p><p>“I will marry you and cut down anyone who has anything to say about it,” he promised.</p><p>“Steve will be furious,” you told him.</p><p>The thought of Steve finding out scared you more than anything. It made you want to run. James chuckled.</p><p>“I’m sure he will at first, but he will grow beyond it. He has an entire harem of women. I only want you,” he argued.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” you whispered, trying to make him see reason.</p><p>His face hardened, and he looked down his nose at you.</p><p>“No…but I am beginning to,” he quietly responded.</p><p>“My king, please-.”</p><p>“You told me you loved me,” he whispered through clenched teeth, hands on your arms now. “Was that a lie?”</p><p>He tightened his hold, and you recoiled when he leaned in. You shook your head.</p><p>“Then if you love me…you will marry me,” he reasoned.</p><p>“I do! I do love you,” you whispered. “I…”</p><p>Bile rise in your throat, but you swallowed it down, remembering your mother’s words. It was your job to agree to whatever they wanted…and leave the conflict up to them. You were to make them happy. You were more terrified than you had ever been in your life, unsure of your fate from here on out, but you answered him anyway, a nervous smile on your lips.</p><p>“You are right. I was just…overwhelmed.”</p><p>You shook your head, letting out a light laugh.</p><p>“I’d love nothing more than to marry you…my king.”</p><p>The corner of his lips curved upwards, and he leaned in to place a kiss on your own.</p><p>~ </p><p>The fabric of your dress was clenched in your fists, the skirts swishing as you ran through the corridors. You were frantic, heart threatening to jump out of your chest as you looked around, eyes wide and misty. Your skin felt like it was on fire, and you were sure you would be sick at any moment.</p><p>Steve was nowhere to be found.</p><p>And that was not good.</p><p>You had to find him before James did. You had to tell him and explain, let him know what James was planning to do. You didn’t want to marry <em>anyone</em>. You enjoyed your life, the freedom that would undoubtedly be lost if you became the wife of a king. Steve would be furious and would make sure it didn’t happen.</p><p>You saw a familiar face nearing and reached out to grab Eliza as she walked by.</p><p>“Have you seen the king? Steve?”</p><p>“I do believe he’s in his study,” she told you, worriedly looking over you.</p><p>“Thank you,” you breathed.</p><p>She called after you as you ran down the corridor, but you had no time to entertain her. Your feet were aching, and a thin layer of sweat coated your neck and chest when you finally reached Steve’s study. You nearly ran into him as he moved to exit, but you both stopped in time.</p><p>There was a brief moment where you froze, realizing that the moment had come, and you had to tell him. You were so terrified that you were shaking, but you had to do it before James did…if he hadn’t already.</p><p>“Steve, I need to speak with you. It’s urgent,” you rushed out, lips trembling.</p><p>You were sure that your distress was all over your face, but he did not comment on it. In fact, his own visage was unreadable. He eyed you for a moment before stepping back inside, and you followed. You hesitated to close the door, but eventually decided it was for the best. You pressed your hand against it, taking a deep breath before turning around.</p><p>“It’s about James-.”</p><p>You cut yourself off as a scream tore through your lips, wincing as your back was harshly slammed against the door. One of Steve’s hands was in your hair, scalp burning at his harsh grip, while the other was curled around your neck.</p><p>You gasped for air, a tear escaping as he glared at you. His nostrils flared, blue eyes cold and cruel as he tightened his hold on your throat. You reached up to push against his chest, the other hand prying at his fingers, but he did not relent.</p><p>“You have played me for a fool-.”</p><p>“No,” you gasped, trying to shake your head.</p><p>“You tell me what I wish to hear, and all the while you are planning to run off with <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“Steve-!”</p><p>He shook you, pulling you away from the door before slamming you against it again.</p><p>“I’ll hang you before I ever allow you to marry him,” he spat, stopping your heart.</p><p>Your eyes widened, heart dropping to your stomach.</p><p>“N-no, no! Steve, I-I don’t want to marry him!”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” he sneered, nose pressed against your own. “You are a <em>liar</em>!”</p><p>“I don’t! I came here to tell you myself. I came here for your help, to make it so I cannot marry him,” you choked out, fingers grazing his arm now.</p><p>He started to shake his head, squeezing your neck some more, but you begged, tears streaming down your face.</p><p>“Please…please,” you cried. “I never lied to you.”</p><p>“Then why just moments ago did he leave here after telling me you’ve agreed to marry him? Is this what the two of you talk about? Plotting and scheming against me? Hmm?”</p><p>Your vision was going fuzzy, throat aching and chest burning as he pinned you against the door. You reached up, brushing your fingers over his chin.</p><p>“My heart is yours, my king,” you forced out, barely a whisper.</p><p>He blinked, eyeing you as he took in your words. His jaw ticked, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“You know that I can’t refuse him…just as I can’t refuse you,” you reminded him.</p><p>His face lost some of its tension, softening completely before finally letting you go. You collapsed, but Steve’s arms kept you from hitting the floor. He held you to him, his hold tight as you fought to catch your breath. You coughed into his chest, and he buried his face in your hair.</p><p>“You were coming to me for my help?” he quietly asked.</p><p>You nodded, and his hands found their way to your face, lifting your head. Your eyes were teary, breath shaky, but his own lacked the malice they held earlier.</p><p>“I don’t want to be married. I want things to remain as they are,” you confessed.</p><p>His tongue poked at the inside of his cheek, and you did not like the look that bled into his eyes.</p><p>“No. I will do what I should have done a long time ago,” he said, nostrils flaring.</p><p>Dread bubbled within you as he looked at you.</p><p>“Steve…?”</p><p>“I will take you as my wife,” he continued, and your eyes closed. “I will simply find someone else to appease James.”</p><p>You clenched your jaw, more tears collecting as anger and frustration bubbled inside of you. You looked away from him, but he turned you back to face him, eyes determined.</p><p>“That is how it should have been all this time. If I had simply taken you as my wife long before this, then we would not be here.”</p><p>You balled your hands into fists, a ringing in your ears and a buzzing in your frame. You shook your head, tears escaping and his brows furrowed.</p><p>“No,” you quietly mumbled.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>You recalled your mother’s words, but you sneered at them. You shoved your hands against his chest, and, shocked, he stumbled back, eyes wide and disbelieving.</p><p>“No,” you screamed. “I don’t want to get married!”</p><p>He looked at you as if you’d grown a second head, and despite the hole you knew you were making for yourself, you could not stop. All of your frustration and anger tumbled out of your mouth, one word after another.</p><p>“I like things as they are. Marriage was never my aim! I have never wanted that from you, from anyone,” you told him.</p><p>His hands rested on his hips, and he narrowed his eyes at you, coldness seeping into them.</p><p>“Well, that is too bad. You are mine, in every way, and I will make it legally so.”</p><p>His voice was calm, much too calm for his outward ire. You shook your head.</p><p>“No. I’m not marrying you,” you outright refused him for the first time in your life.</p><p>You could see that his entire body was tightening, chest beginning to heave as he took deep breaths.</p><p>“You are special to me, Y/N, always have been. That is why I <em>allow</em> you to get away with certain things I do not tolerate from anyone else, but you are approaching your limit,” he warned.</p><p>You didn’t respond, simply holding his gaze as you stood your ground. He chuckled, a disbelieving sound that lacked humor.</p><p>“I’m looking to make you a queen. I’m looking to give you riches beyond-.”</p><p>“You already give me that. It is the perks of being a favored concubine,” you mockingly interrupted, eyebrow raised. “You just wish to bind me to you forever.”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> bound to me forever. That was done when I pulled out of you that first night with your blood on my cock,” he threw in your face, taking a step forward.</p><p>You flinched, and your frown deepened. He exhaled through his nose, and you could tell that he was trying to calm himself down.</p><p>“You just need time to become comfortable-.”</p><p>“I’m not marrying you,” you repeated.</p><p>His lip curled over his teeth as he strode towards you, and your back hit the door again. You raised your chin, holding his gaze.</p><p>“Any woman would sacrifice the world to be my queen. I have an entire harem of-.”</p><p>“Then throw your proposal at one of them!”</p><p>He reared back.</p><p>“You’re right. You do have an entire harem…and yet…it is always <em>my</em> bed you take up space in,” you confessed.</p><p>He tilted his head at you, processing your outward disdain he didn’t know existed.</p><p>“You…are always <em>touching</em> me. I can feel it even in my sleep!” you cried, chest heaving. “…and you are never gentle. You hurt me, <em>constantly</em>! You simply use me, and now you wish to use me as some medal of honor you can show off. That everyone can look at and admire and know belongs to you…and that they can never touch.”</p><p>Anger clouded his features.</p><p>“Yes. That’s right! You are mine and I will do with you what I see fit,” he snarled.</p><p>His hand found your throat again, and you pounded your fists against him.</p><p>“If I want to split you open on my throne for all to see, I will. If I wish to lock you in a cage and put you on display to show off what’s mine, I will!”</p><p>He tightened his hold, and you kicked at him, screaming as you tried to push him away.</p><p>“If I wish to make you queen to ensure no other touches you, then I will.”</p><p>He forced his lips on yours, and you gasped into his mouth. His hands fought against yours before eventually clasping them in his grip.</p><p>“I’ve been far too lenient with you,” he hissed against your lips. “It is time I remind you of your place. I will guarantee that you never forget it.”</p><p>You grunted when he yanked you away from the door, hands seemingly everywhere as he tore at your dress. You fought against him, panic rising in your chest as he threw you to the floor, the lavish rug tickling your skin. You moved to sit up and crawl away, but he was suddenly there, straddling your shaking frame.</p><p>“Steve-!”</p><p>His lips were on yours again, chest pinning yours down as he reached down to free himself. Tears spilled over again, reminded of that night you first brought up another lover. You pushed your hand against his face, and fed up, Steve gripped it, so hard that pain shot down your arm. You screamed, trying to pull it out of his grip, causing more pain to flare.</p><p>He glared at you, and you recoiled.</p><p>“Do that again, and I shall break it,” he quietly promised.</p><p>You looked away from him, sobbing as he roughly entered you. Your uninjured hand dug into his arm, sure to leave crescent moons in his skin. He was not gentle. Not in the slightest. Every drag of his cock inside of your walls had you yelping into his mouth.</p><p>Your back scraped along the rug from the force of his thrusts, and your core was on fire. Even when your body started to betray you, your walls loosening and becoming slick to make his entry easier, it did nothing to quell the pain. Your heart was aching as he took you against your will for the second time in your life. You had thought he’d grown past that, but you were wrong.</p><p>He paid no mind to your tears and protests, humming into your mouth as a few salty droplets ran into the kiss. At the moment, you were not a person to him. You wondered if you ever were. You were simply a warm body to stroke his ego. His property to force dominion over, to claim so that no one else may touch it.</p><p>He spilled inside of you again and again, only taking reprieves to catch his breath and rest for a moment. Each time you were a sniffling and broken mess beside him, more tears shedding when he climbed over you to do it all over again. You didn’t know how long he fucked you for, but when he finally carried you back to his chambers to finish what he started, you swore you saw a peek of the sun along the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your fingers twisted into the sheets as you fell onto your stomach, breathing labored and neck sore as Steve panted from above you. Tears kissed your eyes and your throat felt raw, forehead pressed into the pillow. Steve pressed his chest against your back, leaning over to place his lips on your cheek.</p><p>“You know the rules,” he murmured against your skin before pulling away.</p><p>You winced when he slipped out of you, his footsteps carrying throughout the room as he walked away. You clenched your jaw, turning over as he left, eyes tracing the ceiling as if it were the cause of your misfortune.</p><p>It had been weeks since James demanded you marry him. Weeks since Steve demanded the same thing before forcibly taking you on the floor of his study. The first moment of clarity you’d had, you’d woken up in Steve’s bed. You’d made the mistake of indicating that you were awake, because he was suddenly over you again, entering you in one swift movement.</p><p>That was how you’d spent the last few weeks. In Steve’s bed as he had his way with you over and over again. You weren’t allowed to leave on your own, so most of your time was spent within the confines of his chambers. You hadn’t seen James at all since that day, and you wondered how the relationship between them fared.</p><p>After all, James agreed to align himself with Steve on the account of your…availability to him. You were no longer available to him. You wondered how that affected the kingdom now. With a groan, you sat up and reached up to rub your neck. It ached from Steve’s harsh grip. You were slow walking to the window, sheet wrapped around you, and you leaned against the wall as you looked outside.</p><p>Your stomach whirled as you wondered if this was how it was going to be from now on. Were your days leading up to the nuptials going to be spent doing nothing but taking Steve’s cock like a breeding bitch? Were you to be locked up until you were officially off limits to James? You sighed at the thought of James, reaching up to rub your forehead.</p><p>You blamed him for this…and that hurt your heart. You cared for him. You cared for both of them, but you’d known Steve’s true nature. Always had for years. James on the other hand… He’d forced you into this situation by wanting too much…being too greedy. No, he hadn’t been content with the arrangement between you three. Sure, there was tension and the men irritated you with their childish antics, but the immature ways of men were not new to you. It was a tame storm that you could weather.</p><p>No. James’ desire to have you all to himself had sparked a chain of events that even you did not foresee. You’d long known how Steve felt about you, even convinced he might have loved you at one point, but you’d never considered marriage. You were a concubine, the farthest thing from royal blood. You had imagined your fate not so different from that of your mother’s. You’d bask in the king’s favor and generosity for years while experiencing the same pleasure you gave him, and then you’d marry a nice high-ranking man in his circle. Or perhaps even one from a foreign land.</p><p>You cared for Steve, but the thought of being bound to him was so upsetting that you’d never considered the possibility. He could be such a man child sometimes, and this whole ordeal only proved that.</p><p>With a huff, you turned away and exited Steve’s chambers. The only other place you were allowed to venture without his presence was his bath. It was in his wing of the palace and only down the hall from his room. As you sat in the steaming water, stewing in your anger, you wondered what you were going to do. What you <em>could</em> do. Talking to Steve was out of the question. You had tried that and had ended up practically pinned to his bed for weeks.</p><p>You briefly thought about leaving, running away, but that wasn’t possible. You weren’t allowed to leave his wing of the palace without him. There was no way you’d be able to pull it off. Not now, anyway. You slowed your movements, mid lather as you blinked. No, you’d never be able to run away with Steve breathing down your neck…but that was because he didn’t trust you. Surely, if he thought you were as enamored with him as he is with you, he’d allow you more freedom.</p><p>It wouldn’t be easy though. Steve was a lot of things, but stupid was never one of them. However, when it came to you, he did have a tendency to think with the head in his pants rather than the one on his shoulders. With a sigh, you squared your shoulders and pulled yourself from the water.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You lifted your head when you heard the double doors open. It was quite the walk from the chamber entrance to his bed, and you waited patiently as his footsteps approached. You stood when he slowed, the thin material of your dress whispering against your skin. His blue eyes took in the lit candles as he came into view. Your hands were folded in front of you, and you held his gaze when his eyes finally met yours.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>His voice was cold, as it had been for weeks, but you could see the softness creeping into his eyes, the curiosity.</p><p>“It is me…begging for your forgiveness, my king,” you told him.</p><p>He didn’t respond, opting to study you as you stepped down from the platform that his bed rested on, slowly approaching him.</p><p>“My behavior has been…deplorable, to say the least. I’m so ashamed of how I’ve been acting,” you whispered.</p><p>“As you should.”</p><p>You bit your tongue and took a deep breath. You frowned at him before glancing away.</p><p>“I’ve behaved like an ungrateful child and…and I don’t deserve to marry you. If you chose to cast me aside and leave my fate in the hands of the gods, I would completely understand…”</p><p>You trailed off when he stepped towards you, reaching up to grip your chin. He turned you to face him, blue eyes narrowed as he ran them over you.</p><p>“I would never do such a thing,” he murmured.</p><p>You let out a light chuckle, a tear skipping down your cheek as you reached up to lay your hand on his wrist.</p><p>“I am relieved to hear that. Still, I would be deserving of no less-.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. I would never abandon you. Not in this lifetime nor the next… I only ever wanted you to come to your senses,” he interrupted, both hands framing your face.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“I have, my king. Truly. I… The thought of marrying you was one that never entered my mind. I never thought it possible, so the idea was not even considered. Not once, and all this time, I thought that you’d felt the same way,” you told him.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“As silly as it seems, I thought it was a trap. I thought it was too good to be true and surely the gods would punish me for taking something that is not rightfully mine. It…overwhelmed me and…I acted out,” you whispered, looking down.</p><p>“You said you were growing tired of my touch. Not in those words…but it hurt me all the same,” he hissed.</p><p>You looked back at him, tears in your eyes.</p><p>“I was angry, my king. I was angry and confused and I knew not what I was saying. I felt like you were just trying to get even with James…like you didn’t even really want to marry me, and it hurt. So, I wanted to hurt you the same, and I’m so sorry. I’m ashamed of what I said,” you whispered.</p><p>“…and James? What of him?”</p><p>You knew what he was asking, but you were still undecided if you were going to be truthful or not.</p><p>“Do you care for him? Love him?” he demanded.</p><p>You exhaled.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>His jaw clenched and he turned away from you, but you hurried to him, taking his hand.</p><p>“You know my heart, Steve,” you said, placing his hand on your chest. “You know I’ve always had so much love to give. I cannot help it.”</p><p>He wouldn’t look at you, and you internally cursed.</p><p>“…but isn’t that what you’ve always admired about me? That I’m so caring and loving…even to those who may not deserve it?”</p><p>His shoulders sagged with the loss of tension, and he looked over his shoulder at you.</p><p>“My feelings for him will never take over how I feel about you. You are the one I want to marry.”</p><p>He was fully facing you now, and he slid his hand up from your chest to rest on your neck. He studied you for a while, a million emotions registering on his face and probably a million more thoughts in his head. He eventually sighed before glancing at the ceiling.</p><p>“I will not blame you for how irrational you acted. It was my fault for forgetting how less level headed you ladies tend to be…”</p><p>You bit the inside of your cheek.</p><p>“…and I sprung such heavy news on you without considering that.”</p><p>You swallowed and looked away.</p><p>“James is very angry with me,” he sighed. “I told him that you are to marry me. I offered him probably a thousand different girls, and he is not satisfied. This kingdom cannot handle a war within its own walls.”</p><p>Your eyes met his again.</p><p>“…but I want you all to myself.”</p><p>“What do you suggest then? You both want me all to yourselves, and I just want you to be happy,” you said, placing your hands on his chest.</p><p>“You desire him as well,” he reluctantly replied, eyeing you.</p><p>“It matters not what I want,” you murmured, sliding your hands up his chest. “I am yours, my king. I belong to you, and whatever you see fit to do with me, I will listen.”</p><p>You took his hands, backing towards the bed, and he let you guide him. The bed dipped when you sat down, and Steve’s gaze was heavy when you looked up at him. Your hands rested on his waist, and you licked your lips.</p><p>“I feel like words will never convey how sorry I truly am,” you sadly told him.</p><p>His hand rested on your head, fingers pressing into your hair as the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly.</p><p>“You have all the time in the world to make it up to me,” he quietly replied.</p><p>You looked down and swallowed before slowly reaching to release him. Your heart hammered in your chest as you wrapped your hand around him, already hard and hot. He hummed, urging you to continue and with a deep breath, you closed your eyes and did what you knew best.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“You will be in the harem when I am done?”</p><p>You nodded, allowing him to right your dress. He ran his hands over you as he did so, fingers grazing your skin and causing shudders to wrack your frame. Steve noticed and smirked.</p><p>You’d spent days, a week perhaps, pleasuring him in any way you could. It was such a contrast from the previous weeks. The mornings were spent with breakfast in bed before working it off, sweaty and panting moments later. You didn’t attempt to leave his chambers. He never said you couldn’t like he had in the previous weeks, but he also never said you could. And with your desire to earn his trust back, you simply didn’t.</p><p>You’d pass the time resting in his bed, and he’d often wake you up in the middle of the day with firm kisses trailing down your skin. The nights were spent no different. You’d dine, often feeding him, and the night would end how the mornings would often start: with him pinning you to his bed, hips connecting with yours.</p><p>It had taken a toll on you. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Hiding your true motives was not easy, but it was something you were not unfamiliar with. You’d been brought up to always keep a smile on the king’s face, and there had been many times when you simply did not want to…but you did anyway. Only this time, you had to keep up the charade for consistently longer than you were used to.</p><p>Now, he was finally letting you out of his sight.</p><p>“I will. I’ve missed the girls,” you said.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ve missed you as well,” he replied, hands on your shoulders as he led you out of his chambers. “I’ll see you later in the evening.”</p><p>He was going to meet with James today. Tensions had been mounting for weeks, and you were the cause. As you made your way to the harem, you didn’t care what the outcome of the meeting would be. Either way, you would be gone by the end of the week.</p><p>Steve had not grown at all since the first time he’d forced himself on you. You had foolishly thought he did, but the knowledge that he could do that again so easily should you upset him didn’t sit right with you. Even worse, you had thought you had found comfort in James. Maybe you did still have some comfort in James, but he revealed himself to be just as greedy and selfish as Steve. Part of you even saw him as sneaky now. You didn’t trust him like you once did.</p><p>As soon as you stepped into the harem, you were surrounded. The other girls were simultaneously worried and relieved to see you. You didn’t know what Steve had relayed to them, but it soon became clear they were under the impression that you’d been ill.</p><p>“You’re alright,” Tatia cried, wrapping her arms around you.</p><p>You returned the gesture, nodding.</p><p>“The king told us that you were under the weather. We didn’t think much of it, but then weeks went by and…”</p><p>Eliza trailed off, concern in her eyes. You didn’t want to get into the specifics of the truth, so you simply nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. I had fallen ill-.”</p><p>“That’s the second time in months,” another girl, Lilith, cried.</p><p>“I know,” you sadly said, “…but I’m alright.”</p><p>You hated lying to them. After all, they were like your sisters, but you didn’t even know how to talk about what Steve had done to you. Your eyes met Anastasia’s, and you hurried to wrap your arms around her.</p><p>You had never had the chance to talk to her after Steve had taken out his anger at you on her. You were glad to see that she looked as good as new, but your heart clenched knowing that whatever Steve had put her through was because of you. She returned the hug with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m glad to see that you are well,” you told her.</p><p>“I could say the same about you,” she replied, pulling away. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>You took a deep breath, glancing around at the other girls as they slowly dispersed, going back to their original tasks.</p><p>“I wish to speak with you about something,” you quietly told her.</p><p>She frowned but didn’t protest as you led her to the far corner of the room away from the others. They paid you both no mind other than the occasional glance.</p><p>“I’m going to tell you something, but only because…I do not want you to worry when the time comes. Only tell the others after its done-.”</p><p>“Y/N, you are scaring me,” she said.</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“I am leaving.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock as she registered your words.</p><p>“<em>What?</em> Where?”</p><p>“I do not know yet,” you confessed. “Only that I must get away.”</p><p>She gripped your arms before pulling you down to sit with her. She was visibly upset, and your heart ached. Out of all the girls, you were the closest to Anastasia. After you, Steve favored her most.</p><p>“You weren’t ill…were you?” she slowly asked.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“No. The kings…they…”</p><p>You looked down.</p><p>“I fear for my life around them.”</p><p>You heard her gasp, and your eyes met hers again.</p><p>“We both know how Steve can be, but a side of him resurfaced that I thought was long gone. And James… I thought I had found solace in him, but I was wrong.”</p><p>She was quiet for a moment, mulling over your confession. Tears were in her eyes, but she blinked them away.</p><p>“Is it truly that bad? That you intend to leave?”</p><p>You nodded. You glanced around before swallowing.</p><p>“James expressed interest in marrying me…”</p><p>She sharply inhaled, and your gaze connected with hers again.</p><p>“…and Steve… He said that he’d hang me before ever allowing that to happen and… Anastasia, I believe him.”</p><p>She looked horrified, almost as if she were going to be sick.</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“I’ve slowly regained Steve’s trust, but I don’t know how far it stretches, so this…this is my goodbye…in case I don’t see you anytime soon,” you told her.</p><p>She looked heartbroken.</p><p>“I understand why you’re doing it…but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. You…you be careful, okay? If you’re caught…you could be hung for treason,” she whispered, lips trembling.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“I know,” you just as quietly replied.</p><p>“The king has always had a soft spot for you, but this…this could truly push him over the edge, Y/N.”</p><p>You didn’t doubt that. That was why you weren’t going to get caught.</p><p>“What of your mother?” she suddenly asked you.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“That will be the first place the king looks, and I can’t have people in town saying they saw me at her house. I can’t see her…not even to say goodbye. It would put her in danger.”</p><p>Anastasia agreed.</p><p>“This is true, but… You know that he will never stop looking for you…”</p><p>That was a truth you didn’t want to acknowledge, that you would always be running. That you’d never be able to rest, let your guard down for even a moment.</p><p>“…and if what you said of king James is true, if he really proposed marriage, then I don’t doubt that he won’t stop either.”</p><p>This, however, was a truth that you’d never considered.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Well?” you wondered as Steve strode into his chambers.</p><p>He didn’t look pleased, and you could tell that he and James had yet to come to an agreement. The same as yesterday. The same as the day before. It seemed that Steve was offering the dark-haired king anything he could think of, but James simply wanted you. They both wanted you, and that was the problem.</p><p>“He isn’t backing down,” he spat.</p><p>You pursed your lips, watching him pace and undress from your place on his bed. You picked at the food the servants prepared, steering clear of his portion…and his drink.</p><p>“I’m sure tomorrow will fare better,” you told him.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd,” he spat. “He is digging his heels in. I’ve known him for a long time, and he is indeed like a brother to me, but I swear, at this moment, I could kill him.”</p><p>You eyed him.</p><p>“For what? For seeing in me what you also see in me?”</p><p>That gave him pause, and he gazed at you for a moment before his shoulders eventually sagged. He released a sigh before approaching you.</p><p>“You are right. I cannot fault him for falling under your spell,” he said, sitting down.</p><p>His gaze was heavy as it rested on you, and he reached out to brush his fingers down the side of your face.</p><p>“I simply want you all to myself,” he murmured.</p><p>“Well…maybe once upon a time you could have, but…you made me available to him. He’s had me, and now he wants me just as much as you.”</p><p>You could see the ire in his eyes, so you hurried to continue.</p><p>“Steve, you said it yourself. We don’t need a war within our own walls. Do you want this to be your legacy?”</p><p>His jaw clenched.</p><p>“A kingdom that started eating itself from the inside… Is that how you wish to be remembered?”</p><p>You brushed your thumb over his lips, and his face softened.</p><p>“Do what you must for the sake of this kingdom, but maybe the public doesn’t have to know. I could marry you before all, but behind closed doors…”</p><p>You trailed off with a shrug. He seemed to be considering it, pursing his lips before heaving a sigh.</p><p>“I do not wish to discuss this anymore. Let us dine without the presence of James hovering in the air,” he commanded.</p><p>“Of course. My apologies,” you replied, reaching for your food.</p><p>It was quiet as the two of you ate, and you eyed him. Steve eventually took notice, eyeing you the same.</p><p>“Am I distracting you?” he jested with a crooked smile.</p><p>“A bit, yes. Just simply admiring you, my king.”</p><p>He chuckled and finished his food before downing his wine in one go. He reached for you and pulled you closer. His lips met yours in a heated kiss, and you hummed against his lips.</p><p>“I’ve thought of you all day. All throughout that insufferable sit down, all I could think of was your lips…”</p><p>His own traveled to your neck,</p><p>“…wrapped around me.”</p><p>In one swipe, the rest of the food and dishes clattered to the floor, but he didn’t seem to mind. He crawled over you, body taut with tension that was just begging to be released. Your hands pressed into his arms as he laid you down, pinning you beneath him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and he groaned against you.</p><p>“I can’t wait for you to be mine…completely,” he whispered, working to undress you.</p><p>You simply hummed in agreement.</p><p>“…to be round and full with my heir,” he huskily continued.</p><p>Your eyes flew open, body growing numb as he continued to nibble away at your skin. You could feel that you were rather stiff beneath him, but he didn’t seem to notice. You knew that he wanted an heir. You <em>knew</em> that. After all, it was what all kings wanted, and yet…it had completely escaped you.</p><p>You were thankful now more than ever that his movements were growing sluggish, words slurring as he fought to keep himself hovering over you. With shaky hands, you reached up to push against his chest. His blue eyes met yours, a hint of understanding in them, and just as his hands landed on your throat, he keeled over.</p><p>The bed bounced with the movement, and you hurried to right your clothing as Steve groaned. He weakly reached out to you, but you exited the bed just as his fingers grazed your dress. When you were presentable, you turned to look at him, relieved to see him fast asleep.</p><p>Your heart threatened to jump out of your chest as you exited his chambers. There was nothing that you could take with you aside the clothes on your back and a few coins hidden on your person. You pulled your shawl over your head as you hurried to the other side of the palace. You didn’t know how to describe the buzzing that took residence in your body, only that it seemed to be the only thing pushing you forward.</p><p>You had just turned the corner only to run into none other than James.</p><p>A gasp escaped you as you came face to face with the other king. You hadn’t seen him in weeks, and your eyes were wide as his gaze met yours. There was a brief silence, and it was thick with tension. You didn’t know what to say, wondering if you looked as suspicious as you felt. For some reason, you expected him to have changed, but he looked every bit the same, and your heart clenched.</p><p>“My king,” you eventually greeted.</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>You swallowed, lowering your gaze. You could feel his own boring into you, and he eventually gripped your chin, lifting your head. His blue eyes were troubled as he looked you over.</p><p>“Where are you off to at such a late hour?”</p><p>“Just the harem,” you told him, a lie. “Steve seems to be out for the night, so I wanted to visit the other girls before returning.”</p><p>He ran his eyes over you, humming.</p><p>“How is Steve treating you?” he wondered.</p><p>You opened and closed your mouth, words eluding you before looking away. He heaved a sigh, pulling you against him.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N,” he softly said. “This is entirely my doing.”</p><p>“I cannot fault you for your feelings, my king,” you appeased him. “They cannot be helped…”</p><p>“No, but you did try to warn me of how Steve would react. I knew he favored you, but I simply underestimated the weight of his own feelings.”</p><p>Your heart had yet to slow, nervousness growing as time ticked on.</p><p>“It is quite alright, my king. If you’ll excuse me…”</p><p>You made to move around him, but his hand on your arm stopped you. Determination resided in his eyes, and his other hand came up to reach for your face.</p><p>“Meet me in my chambers after you leave the harem,” he demanded.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“I am still your king, despite how much Steve may wish differently.”</p><p>You glanced down.</p><p>“He has kept you hidden away from me for <em>weeks</em>. You obey me just as you do him, and I wish to reacquaint myself with your touch tonight,” he continued.</p><p>You licked your lips, looking at him as you nodded.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>He pressed his lips against yours, and you kissed him back.</p><p>“We will figure this out,” he whispered into your mouth. “I have missed you so.”</p><p>“…and I you,” you quietly replied as you pulled away.</p><p>It wasn’t entirely a lie. You did miss him, but mostly the comfort that he’d once provided for you. He kissed you one last time before letting you go. You could feel his eyes on you as you turned away, and you only sighed in relief when his own footsteps began to fade away.</p><p>The night air was cool as you exited the palace. The walk to the gate was not a short one, and you made sure to keep your pace. You finally slowed when you reached the guards, and they straightened in the darkness, stepping forward.</p><p>“Who goes there?” one of them demanded.</p><p>You lowered your hood and watched as they both relaxed, recognition coloring their gaze.</p><p>“Ah. Lady Y/N. It is late,” the other one said, red hair ruffled by a breeze.</p><p>You smiled at him.</p><p>“That it is, but I am attending the king to one of his meetings tomorrow. The garb I was meant to wear has been ruined, and with much pleading on my part,” you chuckled “…he has allowed me to quickly find something from the square.”</p><p>The dark-haired one eyed you, nervous, and you flickered your gaze to him.</p><p>“Should we send for someone to accompany you?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Not at all. One of the other girls is actually joining me in a little bit. She told me to go ahead and that she will catch up.”</p><p>You ventured outside of the palace walls alone quite often, and they knew it. Eventually, and maybe even reluctantly, they opened the gate. You thanked them, and with one last smile, you swept by them. The gate shut behind you, and some of the tension left your body, but you would only know relief when you were being driven far away from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can get those, Greta,” you told the younger girl, kneeling.</p><p>“It’s no need. I always do the clothes,” she argued.</p><p>You took them anyway, a smile on your face.</p><p>“Really, I don’t mind.”</p><p>She watched as you started to wash them, the scrubbing noises echoing throughout the small room. You could tell that she wanted to say something, so you patiently waited, sure she would speak when she was ready.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>You glanced up at her, dark eyes boring into your own with an inquiring nature.</p><p>“I need the work,” you told her, the same thing you’d repeated a dozen times since stumbling into the town in the middle of the night.</p><p>She rung her hands together before swallowing.</p><p>“Why are you really here?”</p><p>You blinked at her, lips parting a bit as you mulled over her heavy question. Greta reminded you of yourself in some ways, most notably in her hair and complexion, but even more so in her personality. You’d only been working at the brothel for a little over a week, and you’d known her even less, but she had a fire and backbone to her that made you smile.</p><p>She never hesitated to speak truthfully to the madam, and she stuck up for other women when some of the ladies were being rather cruel. She was hesitant of you from the very first day, but you knew it was because she was cautious. She was smart. Much too smart for a place like this.</p><p>“I told you-.”</p><p>“You’re hiding,” she accused. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>You swallowed your words before looking away with a sigh.</p><p>“You’re not like the rest of us, I can tell. So many of us grew up in homes that could barely be called that or on the street. The clothes you had on when you first came here were some of the finest I had ever seen, and you smelled clean. You smelled like royalty,” she continued.</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>“What does it matter? Are you intending to out me?” you wondered.</p><p>She didn’t reply.</p><p>“The madam already has the same suspicions that you do, I am sure. She could not care less though. I’m bringing in customers and making her money,” you said with a shrug. “As long as I keep doing that, she won’t go poking around.”</p><p>Greta shook her head.</p><p>“I wasn’t… I’m not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to know why you’re hiding. You must be terribly desperate to hide out in a brothel of all places,” she replied.</p><p>You paused your movements, pursing your lips before dropping the clothes and standing. You wiped your hands on your dress, eyeing her. She reminded you so much of yourself when you first met Steve. You glanced away, deciding that you could trust her.</p><p>“I was a concubine…”</p><p>Her eyes widened, almost comically so.</p><p>“As in…for a <em>king</em>?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Yes,” you answered.</p><p>Her face fell.</p><p>“Did you lose favor? Is that why you’re here?”</p><p>You shook your head with a chuckle.</p><p>“No. I wasn’t tossed aside. I ran,” you confessed.</p><p>She scoffed, and you knew what she was going to say before she even said it.</p><p>“You ran away? Forgive me, but if I had ever been fortunate enough to be a concubine for royalty, I’d never leave.”</p><p>You laughed.</p><p>“Believe it or not, it is not all it’s thought to be. Especially with a king like mine…”</p><p>You left out the part where your kingdom was a diarchy instead of a monarchy. Surely everyone in the surrounding areas had heard of the strange occurrence, and she would no doubt piece together just who you were hiding from. She worriedly eyed you.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“He did,” you honestly told her. “…and if he found me, there’s no telling what he would do.”</p><p>She was silent for a moment, thinking over all you had told her.</p><p>“So that’s why you’re such a natural here. You’re a concubine,” she mused.</p><p>“My mother was one for the king’s father. My path was laid out for me before I even took my first steps,” you told her with a shrug. “For as long as I can remember, it was ingrained into me that everything I do must put a smile on the king’s face.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can imagine a life like that,” she whispered to herself.</p><p>“It does sound a bit odd when I say it aloud, but it’s all I’ve ever known.”</p><p>You knelt back down to continue washing the clothes. She knelt beside you, reaching into the basin to ring out the clothes you were done with.</p><p>“You don’t plan to stay here long…do you?”</p><p>Your heart clenched, and you looked at her with a sad smile.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding.</p><p>“He is very powerful…and possessive. He will never stop looking for me, and when I factor in that he has help, I can never stop running.”</p><p>“How much longer do you plan to stay?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>It was the truth. The night you ran, you’d hitched a ride on a cart that was being carried to a town about four towns over. A little further, and you would have been in the neighboring kingdom. The ride was about five days’ journey with stops along the way. Steve’s horses and guards could cut that in half. You would have to leave very soon.</p><p>“Well, when you do know, tell me. I want to give you some coins to take-.”</p><p>“Greta, no,” you said with a frown.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Take them. I have no plans to leave here. At least…not anytime soon,” she argued.</p><p>You relented, but you had every intention of leaving them on her bed before you left.</p><p>“Also…”</p><p>You looked at her again, and she had a slightly embarrassed expression upon her face.</p><p>“…before you go…might you teach me to move your hips like you do?”</p><p>You let out a chuckle, so deep and genuine for the first time in forever.</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p>“Good. I think it might bring in more tips from the men,” she whispered in relief.</p><p>You laughed again, and this time she joined you.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You were roused from your sleep a few nights later by a harsh banging on the house door. You blinked your eyes open, struggling to make sense of what you were hearing. With difficulty, you stumbled out of the small bed and made your way to the window. Your eyes widened once they registered what they were seeing.</p><p>Familiar horses with familiar horsemen donning an all too familiar symbol stood in the street outside. There were quite a few of them, and your heart threatened to jump out of your mouth as you slowly backed away. You could hear the madam downstairs, talking, and you hurriedly crept to the door before gradually taking the stairs one at a time. As you neared, you could make out what was being said.</p><p>“I’ve had no new girls come through here in months. It is such a small town, and it shall be years before any girl here comes of age to join the brothel,” she said…she lied.</p><p>You swallowed, hands braced along the wall as you listened.</p><p>“We’ve been searching all of the surrounding areas and will do so again just to make sure. If you do happen to come across her, notify us immediately.”</p><p>Your jaw clenched as you recognized that voice. It was General Barton. He commanded Steve’s army and had a habit of doing his bidding…or dirty work as you liked to call it. Tears sprang to your eyes as the severity of the situation hit you. Steve was some kind of angry and desperate to send him out.</p><p>Relief did not fill you when you heard the door close, and you suddenly jumped when the madam rounded the corner, fiery hair spilling over her shoulders. Her green eyes were unreadable as they met yours in the darkness. She acknowledged you by the false name you had given her before beckoning you forward.</p><p>You descended the stairs the rest of the way, following her into the kitchen. You watched as she reached for a bottle of cheap ale and poured herself a drink. It took you a moment to realize she was calling you by that name again, asking if you wanted some when you finally acknowledged her. You shook your head, and she smirked.</p><p>“…or perhaps I should call you Y/N,” she said.</p><p>Your eyes widened, a cold sweat breaking out over your limbs as she eyed you. She took a swig and gestured for you to sit down at the table. Reluctantly, you did so. You jumped again when she slammed her hand down on the table, eyebrows furrowing when you noticed a piece of parchment beneath her hand. You gasped when she pulled away.</p><p>There, plain as day, was a portrait of you with your name below it. Above it, was a sizeable amount of money you’d never seen written down in one place before. You picked it up with shaky hands, feeling ill.</p><p>“Who knew that I had been harboring such a valuable asset all this time.”</p><p>Your fingers tightened on the parchment, tempted to rip it to pieces. You didn’t respond at first, unsure of what to say. Your heart was so loud in your ears it was all you could hear. You clenched your jaw, finally looking up at her.</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>She sighed, placing her drink down before sitting across from you. She folded her hands on the table, red lips straight and face serious.</p><p>“Unlike the other ladies I employ here, I too have gotten a taste of the royal life. I know that it isn’t all it seems…”</p><p>She leaned back, eyeing you.</p><p>“I don’t even want to imagine why you ran from being the most favored concubine of king Steve…” your eyes widened “…but it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>You looked away.</p><p>“If I were a truly desperate and horrendous woman, I’d call those men back here…”</p><p>Your heart sank.</p><p>“…but I’m not.”</p><p>You looked up at her, hope blooming. She sent you a small smile.</p><p>“I’m not going to give you up, but you can’t stay here. They’re sniffing around here, and with you being here, you’re putting me and the rest of my girls in danger.”</p><p>“I understand,” you whispered.</p><p>You didn’t care that she was kicking you out. You were just relieved she was doing it without outing you.</p><p>“I’ll only be a moment,” you said, standing.</p><p>You were quiet and swift as you grabbed what you needed. You didn’t bring anything to the brothel aside from a few coins, and it was the same as you were leaving. Only now, you had way more coins than before. Madam, well Natasha, was still in the same spot when you returned, but she now had a dark cloak in her hand.</p><p>You slowed as you neared her and allowed her to throw it around you, tying it at the neck before pulling the hood over your head. She was a rather stoic woman. Beautiful, but cold in a lot of ways, but for the first time since you had arrived, you noticed a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“I like you, Y/N, and for your sake…I hope you make it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She guided you towards the back door, and you shivered as the cool night air hit you. You pulled the dark cloak tighter around you, looking at her one last time.</p><p>“Good luck,” she wished you well.</p><p>You nodded and stepped outside. Your heart sank as the door shut behind you, and you waited a moment to listen before descending the back steps. It was quiet, the only sound stemming from the bar and that was several buildings down. You could faintly hear the sound of drunken laughter, and it made you nervous.</p><p>You kept to the side of the buildings you passed as you walked the street. The next town couldn’t be far, and you were grateful that you’d gotten some sleep before you had been forced awake. Unfortunately, to get out of town, you had to pass the pub, and a few men were staggering about outside. Not only were you on the run from the king’s men, but you were a woman alone on the run from the king’s men. You worried about being taken advantage of just as much as getting caught.</p><p>You kept your head down as you passed, but it did you no good. One of the men still approached you.</p><p>“It’s much too late for you to be out here alone, sweetheart.”</p><p>His words were slurred, stance wobbly, and you hurried along. He wouldn’t leave you be though, even going as far to reach for you, but when you smacked his hand away, you lifted your head ever so slightly as you did so. You realized your mistake when his eyes widened.</p><p>“Call those men! I found that whore they’re searching for,” he called over, lunging for you.</p><p>His inebriation altered his coordination, and he only succeeded in falling over. By the time he righted himself, you were already taking off. You didn’t know where Steve’s men were and how long it would take for those drunkards to flag them down, but you assumed they were in the bar, because it wasn’t long before you could faintly hear the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground.</p><p>The forest was dense, trees stacked so closely together as you entered. Limbs reached out for you, threatening to grab you and throw you back for capture. You stumbled a few times, roots sticking up everywhere. At one point, you had lost one of your shoes, shallow cuts appearing on your foot, but you didn’t care. Surely what awaited you was much worse than some cuts and scrapes.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You cried out when you fell on your stomach, hurriedly ditching the cloak before pushing yourself to your feet. You heard your dress rip as it caught on some thorny vines, and you winced when a low hanging limb snagged your hair. You could hardly see where you were going, and you shrieked when you were suddenly waist deep in freezing cold water, but you swallowed down the pain, tears springing to your eyes when the cold bit into your skin.</p><p>You heard them calling you again as you bobbed along the river, traveling down it a bit as you struggled to cross it. Water entered your nose and mouth as you briefly sank, and you gasped for air when your head broke the surface again. With difficulty, you reached the other side, hands digging into the dirt as you pulled yourself out. Your dress clung to you, weighing you down as you trudged away from them.</p><p>They were just nearing the other side, and from the neighs, it seemed like the horses wouldn’t cross it. You could hear commotion as you forced yourself forward despite the pain that wracked your frame. You only gave pause when you heard someone yell.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>A searing pain registered in your leg, and your body had a mind of its own as it collapsed. You cried out, clutching your leg as you rolled onto your back. It was wet, something thicker than water soaking the bottom of your dress. When you felt around with your other hand, it came in contact with an arrow on the ground. Realization hit you too late, and by the time you had rolled over to begin crawling away, a few of the men had dismounted their horses and crossed to the other side.</p><p>You screamed and fought against them as they grabbed you, nails scratching faces and feet kicking shins. You could hear some groans of pain and satisfaction coursed through you, but it didn’t last. You didn’t know if you were losing a lot of blood or if something had been coating that arrow, but you suddenly felt weak.</p><p>“Grab her legs,” you heard General Barton say.</p><p>You mumbled incoherently as they did just that, eyes focused on the stars in the sky as they spun. You could barely move, but you swung your fist one last time. The last thing you heard was a howl of pain before you sank into darkness.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The next time you woke up, it was by the loud sound of a door being dragged open. The high-pitched keening sound shot straight to your brain, and your eyes flew open just in time to catch onto the railings as they shoved you down some stairs. Your grip was secure, but the sturdiness of your leg wasn’t, and you fell.</p><p>You grunted as you rolled down the stairs and landed at the bottom in a heap. You winced when the heavy door was slammed shut behind you, and as you slowly pushed yourself up, tears sprang forth as you realized where you were. The dungeon was a cold dark place, but the interrogation room just below it was even colder. It was meant for traitors and prisoners of war.</p><p>With difficulty, you pushed yourself to your feet and slowly spun around in disbelief. Your vision was blurry as tears skipped down your face, chest heaving as you fought to breathe. Your whole body ached, and your leg had the worst of it. Every time you walked, pain flared there, and you winced. Your hand dragged along the wall as you moved to the far corner of the room, sliding down.</p><p>You looked around again as you wrapped your arms around your knees, wondering what fate awaited you. Eventually your head began to loll, and despite your discomfort, you started to drift in and out of consciousness. Visions of Natasha and Greta filled your vision, and sometimes you relived the moment you were captured.</p><p>You wondered what Steve had done when he eventually woke up…how he reacted. You thought about how long James had waited for you and if he had decided to seek you out. Or maybe he thought Steve had gotten to you first. You were sure you’d learn what happened in due time…if they didn’t hang you first.</p><p>You didn’t know how long you were down there. It felt like hours, but it could have been a day. You only roused when you heard the keening sound of the door swinging open. It took you a minute to register that you were hearing footsteps, but when you did, your heart froze. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was. You tightened your arms around your knees and kept your eyes on the floor.</p><p>Eventually, his shoes came into your view, and you suddenly felt like you did all those years ago during your first night, nervous and unsure of what the future held. Only this time, death was very much a possibility. He had yet to utter a word, and you felt tears kiss your eyes. The silence was thick, suffocating, and you feared that any moment you would choke from its grip.</p><p>“Stand up.”</p><p>You flinched, his voice the coldest it had ever been. With trembling lips, you slowly reached out to grip the wall. Reluctantly, you pushed yourself to your feet. You kept your head down as you leaned against the wall, eyes glued to his shoes. He didn’t say anything else for a while, but his gaze burned you.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>You didn’t. You turned your head away as more tears fell, throat feeling incredibly thick. Your heart was beating so fast you could hardly catch your breath. He didn’t move and neither did you, but somehow, you could feel what little patience he had left…snap.</p><p>“<em>Look at me</em>,” he snarled.</p><p>You recoiled but did as he said. Your heart dropped when your eyes met his.</p><p>You thought they would be cold, expressionless, and detached. But you were wrong. His eyes were on fire, flames of fury and betrayal and hurt flickering in them. His face was taut with tension, and somehow, you knew it was going to be released on you. The more he stared at you, the angrier he got it seemed. You noticed that his hands were clenched into fists, large form shaking as he glared at you.</p><p>Outside of that, he looked as put together as always. You didn’t know why you expected him to look different, but knowing that he could hide what was really going on so well, could cover up what he was really feeling from the public so easily, did not sit well with you.</p><p>You hesitantly licked your lips, forcing yourself to swallow.</p><p>“Steve-.”</p><p>Your ears rung from the force of the slap. The right side of your face felt like it was on fire, and there was a metallic taste on your tongue. Your head had whipped to the side, eyes wide as you came to terms with what had just happened. You brushed your fingers along your lip, and when you looked at them, blood coated the tips.</p><p>“I should wring your neck where you stand.”</p><p>His voice was low, poorly concealed anger in there, and your face crumbled.</p><p>“What could you possibly have to say for yourself?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“You’re not going to say anything? Nothing for what you put me through-put <em>us</em> through?” he demanded.</p><p>You raised your eyes to meet his again.</p><p>“I’m…I’m not sorry I left,” you forced out.</p><p>His nostrils flared as he looked you over, almost in disgust.</p><p>“I thought you might say that. In fact, I’d hoped you say that. I know you all too well…”</p><p>“Clearly not that well since I was able to-.”</p><p>You swallowed the rest of your words when his hand gripped your throat, thumb pressing into your jaw. He tightened his grip, and you winced.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed yourself, because I mean it when I say you will be chained to the bed from now on,” he spat.</p><p>More tears fell as he leaned in, nose brushing your own.</p><p>“Clint tells me that you were hiding out…in a <em>brothel</em>,” he said the word as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world.</p><p>You looked away.</p><p>“How many? How many other men did you allow to touch you?”</p><p>You didn’t answer him, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“No matter. I will fuck the very memory of them out of you.”</p><p>The room was tilting, and you were suddenly hitting the ground. Before you had a chance to gather your bearings, Steve was on you, tearing your dress despite your protests. You pushed against him, but he made due on the threat from last time. Your scream bounced off of the walls as he twisted your wrist, a pain like no other traveling down your arm.</p><p>He didn’t even bother to undress, loosening his pants just enough to release his cock. It was just as red and angry as him, and his entrance was far from gentle. He didn’t care as you screamed in pain, in fact, you’d say he reveled in it. One hand had you pinned down by the throat while the other pressed into your stomach so painfully it hurt to breathe.</p><p>He took his anger out on you on the dungeon floor for as long as it took. Your loud screams did nothing to hide his loud grunts of pleasure. He didn’t care how painfully his hips smacked against yours. He didn’t care how tight he held you. He didn’t even care when you briefly passed out from his grip on your throat. He only cared about punishing you, and when he finally left you in the dungeon, he left you cold and broken and bleeding.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The next time you stirred, you were floating, being lifted. You could faintly feel a thick garb covering you, and you felt yourself slightly swaying. Your face was pressed into a chest, and the scent was so familiar to you that you automatically leaned into it. They tightened their hold.</p><p>“I’ve got you, sweetheart.”</p><p>The voice was so quiet, but familiar. You frowned, blinking your eyes open. Your vision was so blurry and out of focus, but you recognized the dark hair.</p><p>“James?” you mumbled.</p><p>He chuckled, and it vibrated in his chest.</p><p>“I’m so furious with you… We both are, but I think Steve made that more than clear…”</p><p>He sounded so far away, and you didn’t hear the rest of what he said, but when you broke through the surface of consciousness again, you were on a bed. You didn’t recognize the room, and at first you thought it was just your jumbled mind, but it eventually cleared…and you still didn’t recognize the room.</p><p>It was the size of a royal chamber, big enough to fit your room perhaps five times. On the other side, opposite the bed, was a bath. You could see the sheer size of it from where you were through the door. When you finally gathered your wits, you realized that you felt different, and it didn’t take long to figure out why.</p><p>Looking down, you realized that you had been bathed. A nice sheer garb was adorning your frame. It was clearly not for practical purposes, more for looks and visual stimulation than anything else. As you struggled to push yourself up using your good hand, you registered a weight on your ankle that you hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>Your eyes widened, mouth parting when you took note of the gold cuff that circled your ankle. It had some weight to it, and when you moved your leg, you realized that an equally gold chain was attached to it. It seemed to lead down to the floor, and you gasped in horror.</p><p>“That was Steve’s idea…”</p><p>You looked over, finally noticing James lounging on the long chair on the other side of the room. He only sported dark pants, the picture of relaxation as he sipped on some berry wine, dark hair brushing his shoulders.</p><p>“…what?” you quietly asked, disbelief coating your tone.</p><p>You were so confused. Movement from the bath caught your attention, and you realized that it was Steve moving about in there. You hadn’t even known he was in there.</p><p>“What…what’s happening?”</p><p>James stood, nearing you just as Steve exited the bath. The blond was completely naked. James swallowed the rest of his wine before leaning over to brush his lips against your cheek.</p><p>“We’ve come to an agreement of sorts,” he murmured, lips trailing to your neck.</p><p>Steve’s eyes never left you, and they were still filled with ire and malice, but an all too familiar look joined them, and the hair on your arms stood on end. You gasped when James pinned you down, paying no mind to your struggles, and you flinched when you felt Steve wrap his hand around your ankle.</p><p>“You left because we couldn’t agree, because of what you felt we put you through, hmm?”</p><p>You pushed against him with your good hand, but James simply clenched his hand around your wrist, making you cry out. His blue eyes were cold, and you remembered that he was just as angry with you as Steve.</p><p>“So we’ve decided to put our differences aside. From now on, we’ll work together to make sure you never leave our sight…and perhaps even our bed,” he chuckled, reaching back to jingle the chain that kept you from leaving.</p><p>You shook your head, tears trailing down your cheeks. You whimpered when Steve tangled his fingers in your roots, scalp stinging from the tight grip. He harshly pressed his lips against yours, and you felt James teeth graze your breast through the thin fabric of your dress. Steve glared at you when he pulled away.</p><p>“We’re going to make you regret the day you walked out of this palace…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks that followed were repetitive, but not in a dull way. Far from it in fact. You wondered if it were possible to die from too much sex. If so, you supposed you should start counting your days. When you weren’t eating or bathing or sleeping, your time was filled by…well, being filled.</p><p>You woke up to the familiar touches of James or Steve, and you fell asleep to the same. You were never even able to wake up properly in the morning before the feel of someone’s tongue on you had you squirming. It was usually James. He enjoyed the taste of you, but you always figured he enjoyed making you lose control more. You could never keep quiet when this happened, no matter how much you tried. Keeping quiet meant that you wouldn’t wake up Steve.</p><p>He’d gotten…crueler since your great escape, they both had. If James was the silent and deadly type, then Steve was like those snakes you used to come across in the bush as a kid. He struck without warning, without probable cause. The minute he would wake, he’d be on you with a hunger that terrified you.</p><p>Your scalp would cry out from how tightly he held your hair, throat incredibly sore from how hard he squeezed, and core aching from how brutally he fucked you. He’d hold you down on his cock until you were gagging, tears in your eyes. All the while, James just watched. He handled you like you weren’t real…or like he was angry. He was punishing you. They both were.</p><p>The three of you now resided in the former king’s chambers. It was even grander than Steve’s and more than large enough for three people. The bed had been custom made for him, you remembered your mother told you once, and it took up the entire far wall of the room. Yet, you still found yourself suffocated by James and Steve every night.</p><p>It annoyed you greatly. It wasn’t as if you could actually go anywhere. You glanced down at the gold cuff around your ankle with disdain, the long chain clanking with the movement of your foot. You heaved a sigh before pursing your lips, looking back down. James at least had the decency to provide you with some things to read.</p><p>Your mother started teaching you when you were young. She said that women of your caliber had the freedom to be educated. She’d made the life of a concubine seem so wonderful then. And it had been...for a while. Perhaps you were just the unlucky whore who got stuck with Steve for a king. You blamed his jealousy for all of this.</p><p>His desire to have you all to himself conflicted with James’ desire for the same thing. He should have never given you away to James, no matter what it would have cost. You had known nothing but strife since. You stared down at the book in your lap with a frown, tears in your eyes.</p><p>You hadn’t seen anyone else’s faces but the kings’ in weeks. You missed the outside and your friends. You wondered what they thought of you, what Anastasia had told them. You wondered if they understood. Probably not. Steve didn’t treat them like he did you. He wasn’t as controlling and possessive of them like he was with you. They wouldn’t get it.</p><p>You looked away and sniffed, wiping your face. You were really growing to hate the color of the walls, the silk sheets, the lavishness of it all. With a sneer, you clutched the pages of the book in your hand before ripping them out. You kept tearing and tearing until there were no more pages left. You grabbed every single piece of reading material that James had gotten you and ripped every single page to shreds. You threw an empty book at the door just as James walked in.</p><p>His eyes widened at the movement only for a frown to form as he looked around the room. His brows furrowed, lip twitching as he took in the mess before him. His eyes met your cold ones, and he sighed.</p><p>“Y/N,” he quietly admonished, stepping further into the room. “What have you done?”</p><p>You didn’t answer him, opting instead for looking away. Scraps of paper littered the room, and part of you felt bad because a servant would more than likely be ordered to clean it up. James stopped at the foot of the bed, disappointment in his gaze when your eyes met his.</p><p>“You are fortunate that Steve is not here to see-.”</p><p>“And what will he do? Chain me up? Force himself on me? Oh…wait...”</p><p>You kicked your ankle, making a point of moving the chain. He heaved another sigh, and you looked away from him.</p><p>“You are angry with us, and I understand-.”</p><p>“Do you? You couldn’t possibly understand.”</p><p>You glared at him.</p><p>“You are a king. The world is at your feet. You say jump, and everyone around you says how high. You can do whatever you want and sleep like a baby. Your choices don’t have consequences…they never do,” you whispered, glancing away.</p><p>James sat down and reached for you, but you jerked away. He huffed.</p><p>“You’ve been so good… I’m not sure what has changed,” he murmured.</p><p>“My ‘good’ behavior was never by choice, my king,” you told him.</p><p>“I thought we were making progress.”</p><p>“Progress,” you scoffed. “It’s not progress. Its fear.”</p><p>There was a small beat of silence before he eventually spoke.</p><p>“So long as you behave accordingly, you have no reason to fear us,” he whispered.</p><p>“Don’t I? You and Steve seemed to have come to an agreement but for how long? The last time you decided you wanted me all to yourself, Steve nearly killed me.”</p><p>Your eyes met his again, and he at least had the gall to look apologetic. He reached for you again, and this time you let him. He brushed his fingers along your cheek, dark hair brushing along his shoulders.</p><p>“I am sorry. You did try to warn me, after all, but things are different now. Your…departure forced us to see reason…lest we lose you for good,” he said.</p><p>You opened your mouth to respond just as the door opened. You clenched your jaw as your eyes met Steve’s, and you watched as he took in the state of the room, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“Did you do this?” he demanded, eyes on you.</p><p>James responded before you could.</p><p>“She was…upset,” he said, standing.</p><p>“That is of no importance to me. It does not excuse this behavior, her acting like a child,” he harshly replied, glaring at you.</p><p>“I’m sick of being locked up in this room,” you spat at him.</p><p>“You are lucky to be locked up in this room,” Steve sneered, nearing you. “You are lucky you aren’t in the dungeon for what you did! Were I a lesser king, you would’ve been hung for treason.”</p><p>“So, do it then,” you threw at him.</p><p>His eyes widened at your response, and you shook off James’ hand when he laid it on your shoulder.</p><p>“You keep throwing that in my face, and I tire of hearing it. If you wish to kill me then be done with it already. Do not just dangle it over my head to keep me compliant.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, and you looked away from him. James placed his hand on your back with a sigh.</p><p>“I believe that we should allow her some air. For her health if nothing else. She will not leave my side, Steve,” he said, reaching for your ankle.</p><p>There was a brief silence before Steve eventually exhaled. You could feel his eyes on you.</p><p>“Very well. I suppose it cannot be beneficial to her health for her to be away from the sun and fresh air for so long.”</p><p>You saw him stop before you out of the corner of your eye, and he gently took your chin in between his fingers just as James unlocked the cuff from around your ankle. Steve lifted your head, forcing you to meet his gaze. He clenched his jaw.</p><p>“Do not speak such things again,” he softly demanded, although it sounded more like a plea.</p><p>He let you go and left the room before you had a chance to respond. You glared after him but rolled your eyes and allowed your face to fall when James helped you stand. As soon as you were on your feet, you swayed, vision going fuzzy for a second.</p><p>“Hey,” James softly said, gripping your face in his hands. “Are you alright?”</p><p>There was concern in his eyes, and you shakily nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I just… I must have rose too fast, I suppose,” you answered.</p><p>He eyed you but took your word for it and led you into the bath.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You held onto James’ arm as you both walked along the grounds. Occasionally you’d pass a servant or a member of the court and greet them. You wondered what they thought of your absence. You wondered if they were even aware. Keeping up appearances was very important to Steve, and you had a sneaking suspicion that your grand escape and brief imprisonment was not common knowledge.</p><p>“Did anyone see me being brought back to the palace?” you wondered.</p><p>“No,” James answered. “It was rather late, and everyone was asleep in their chambers. No one outside of a few guards and Steve and myself saw.”</p><p>You nodded. James suddenly stopped, forcing you to do so as well. You still hung onto him, feeling lightheaded, but you did not want him to know that you were holding him for support and not because you wanted to.</p><p>“Do you even understand why we are angry with you?” he questioned, looking at you now.</p><p>“…because I left. I deceived both Steve and yourself, and I left.”</p><p>He pursed his lips.</p><p>“While that is true, that is not all that we are upset about.”</p><p>He reached up to grab your hand, taking your other as well. You eyed him, confused.</p><p>“You could have gotten hurt or…worse,” he quietly explained.</p><p>For some reason, it had never occurred to you that your well being was a genuine concern of theirs, and you looked away, guilty.</p><p>“You are a woman, and you were alone. There are many men in this world who are not like Steve and myself. Any one of them could have hurt you,” he continued. “We had no idea of where you were or if you were even still alive.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you murmured.</p><p>“It isn’t enough,” he softly spat, and you flinched. “…and then to find out that you were hiding out in a…”</p><p>You looked at him and found his features twisted into disgust, blue eyes icy.</p><p>“…in a <em>brothel</em>,” he forced the word out. “You gave strange men access to you and any one of them could have slit your throat.”</p><p>“I’m-.”</p><p>“Do you understand Steve’s anger now? Mine?”</p><p>You didn’t respond.</p><p>“He will never admit it, but Steve was terrified that they wouldn’t find you alive. As was I…”</p><p>He pulled you along before you could say anything and one look at James’ face had you biting your tongue. You weren’t going to feel guilty for leaving. After all, you had been in fear for your life at the time. Steve had threatened to hang you. Did your life only have value so long as it was being threatened by Steve’s hand? Was that how it worked?</p><p>Your outing didn’t last long, but still, you were grateful for the time, nonetheless. Soon you were back inside and undressing as James drew you a bath. He didn’t move to join you, but that was perfectly fine with you. You could hear him moving about in the chamber, and somehow you just knew he was waiting for you just to chain you back up.</p><p>As you lathered and dragged your nails along your skin, you felt yourself becoming lightheaded again. You wondered if it had something to do with the steam from the hot water and brushed it aside. When you were done, you rested your head on the side of the bath, relaxing in the water. You had savored the sun and fresh air, unsure of when you’d see it again.</p><p>You wondered if they’d ever move past what you’d done. James seemed more inclined to, but you were learning as of late that James was not as sweet as you’d once thought. Steve could be stubborn, especially when he felt he was right. It would be a long time before he ever grew past you leaving.</p><p>You heard someone call your name, and you frowned. They sounded so far away, and when you moved to turn your head towards them, you found it hard to do so. You peeled your eyes open, and confusion filled you as you did not recall ever closing them.</p><p>James was before you, and you didn’t have time to register his presence before he was pulling you out of the water.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Your voice sounded odd…slow, and your frown deepened. James looked you over in concern as he held you to him.</p><p>“You were slipping into the water,” he said, shaking you when your eyes drooped.</p><p>“I…must have fallen asleep,” you explained, trying to pull away from him.</p><p>Your legs were unsteady, feet shaking, and he held onto you. He swung you up into his arms, and your stomach churned as he did that.</p><p>“Here. Perhaps you need to lie down,” he murmured, depositing you on the bed.</p><p>“I’m just tired, is all,” you whispered, already half unconscious as he pulled the sheets over you.</p><p>You felt his hand on your forehead, and it felt cool against your skin. You heard him sigh.</p><p>“Perhaps I should call the physician,” he thought aloud.</p><p>You shook your head, sinking further into the bed.</p><p>“There’s no need, my king. It is just fatigue,” you tried to assure him.</p><p>You never did hear his response.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The next few days were uneventful. James and Steve had their way with you as much as they saw fit. A few dizzying spells came and went, but it was nothing you were concerned with. You only began to worry some days later when Steve’s hands were pulling at your dress.</p><p>“My king, I told you, I do not feel well,” you said, pushing at his wandering limbs.</p><p>He frowned at you.</p><p>“You will have to come up with a better excuse than that, I’m afraid.”</p><p>You sighed. Of course, he thought you were lying.</p><p>“It is not an excuse, Steve. I feel ill.”</p><p>“You were perfectly fine last night,” he scoffed, pulling you closer. “In fact, you were more than fine.”</p><p>You turned your head away and his lips met your cheek instead. He let out something akin to a growl.</p><p>“I spoke with James, you know. I am trying to work on how I handle you, but you are testing my patience,” he hissed, grabbing your hand, and placing it on the bulge inside his pants.</p><p>“Please, just go find one of the other girls. I do not feel good,” you begged, throwing yourself away from him.</p><p>You yelped when he dug his hands into your arms, yanking you to him. You turned your head away, stomach churning.</p><p>“Where is this behavior coming from? What has gotten into you?” he demanded as you fought to get out of his arms.</p><p>He turned you to face him, and you jerked your head away just in time to empty your stomach all over the floor. Steve hissed, turning you so your back was to him as you leaned over the bed. He held you as you threw up again, and you could feel his heartbeat speed up in his chest.</p><p>When it seemed like you were done, he laid you down and wiped your mouth. He moved to stand in the doorway, calling for one of the guards at the end of the corridor.</p><p>“Fetch a servant to clean this up and find the physician immediately,” he barked.</p><p>You screwed your eyes shut when he returned to you, kneeling at your side.</p><p>“Y/N, what did you eat?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten anything all day,” you honestly told him.</p><p>Steve looked worried, and he brushed his fingers over your forehead.</p><p>“It cannot be poison then. Do not fret. The doctor will figure out what is wrong…”</p><p>The guard returned with a servant…and James. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him, and he rushed to your side as the other brunette man ran over with a rag and water.</p><p>“I should have called for the physician the other day…”</p><p>“The other day?” Steve questioned, looking at him.</p><p>“She was feeling faint. I made the mistake of listening to her instead of myself,” James answered, looking you over.</p><p>Steve’s jaw clenched, and he stood, glaring at the guard.</p><p>“Where is the doctor?” he demanded.</p><p>“He is out. He is currently fetching more medical supplies from what I was told.”</p><p>James huffed, and Steve placed his hands on his hips, thinking. He glanced over his shoulder at you before facing the guard again.</p><p>“Bring me Anastasia then.”</p><p>“Yes, my king.”</p><p>You tried to sit up, but James wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>“Truly, aside from an upset stomach, I feel fine,” you told them.</p><p>Steve acted as if he hadn’t heard you, and you sighed.</p><p>“It is good that you feel okay, but we just want to make sure that you <em>are</em> okay,” James said, rubbing your stomach.</p><p>You could not really argue with that and opted for closing your eyes and waiting for Anastasia to show. It didn’t take your friend long, and by the way she was panting, it was safe to say she’d run all the way here. She made to move towards you when Steve caught her arm. She looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Y/N, is your friend…correct?”</p><p>She hastily nodded.</p><p>“Of course, my king.”</p><p>“Then I trust that you want to see her well. Do not prove me wrong,” he ordered, pushing her towards you.</p><p>“Steve,” you chided.</p><p>She sent you a small nervous smile as she knelt by the bed.</p><p>“It is alright, Y/N. He is just worried,” she whispered.</p><p>“Still. I don’t like for him to talk to you like that,” you said, making sure Steve heard you.</p><p>Anastasia felt your forehead before pressing her fingers under your jaw and on your neck.</p><p>“You couldn’t keep your food down?”</p><p>“I haven’t eaten anything today,” you told her, and she frowned at you.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I…just haven’t had the desire for much food,” you realized with a frown.</p><p>She hummed.</p><p>“She fainted the other day,” James suddenly said, standing. “In the bath…”</p><p>Her eyes met yours.</p><p>“Is that true?”</p><p>“I suppose. I don’t remember even closing my eyes, but James said that I was slipping into the water,” you explained.</p><p>She bit her lip and glanced up at James.</p><p>“Might we have some privacy? I wish to look her over thoroughly,” she told them.</p><p>James frowned and Steve scoffed.</p><p>“We’ve seen every bit of her there is to see,” Steve argued.</p><p>You didn’t know why, but Anastasia clearly wanted them gone.</p><p>“James,” you pleaded, eyes meeting his.</p><p>He thought it over before looking at Steve. The blond clenched his jaw before reluctantly nodding.</p><p>“We will be just outside of this door,” James told you as they exited.</p><p>Anastasia didn’t face you again until the door was shut. You watched as she hurriedly lifted your dress, pressing her hands to your stomach and sides.</p><p>“What is it?” you asked her.</p><p>“It is as I thought,” she whispered, looking up at you. “You are with child.”</p><p>Your eyes widened, heart dropping to your stomach as you registered her words. A baby was the farthest thing from your mind, and by the look on your face, Anastasia could see that.</p><p>“…what? Are you sure?”</p><p>She nodded, standing.</p><p>“I’m positive.”</p><p>“W-well…could you be wrong?”</p><p>Desperation colored your tone, and she sadly shook her head.</p><p>“I’ve seen this plenty of times. The fainting, sickness, fatigue… Have you had any abrupt shifts in mood? Perhaps a bout of anger or sadness?”</p><p>You recalled your impromptu decoration of the room, and your face fell.</p><p>“H-how long…?”</p><p>“It is hard to say. I’m not an official doctor or anything, but if I had to guess, I’m pretty sure you were pregnant when you ran,” she answered.</p><p>You looked away, releasing a shaky breath.</p><p>“So it is definitely one of theirs.”</p><p>“A king’s heir. It is only a matter of which king…”</p><p>You suddenly reached out to grip her hand, eyes pleading as they met hers.</p><p>“Do not tell them the truth. Let me do it…in my own time,” you quietly begged.</p><p>She shuffled her feet.</p><p>“You wish for me to lie to the kings?”</p><p>Your shoulders sagged.</p><p>“I mean, I’ll do it,” she said with a smile. “I just want to make sure that is what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>She nodded, and you watched as she went to open the door. You settled into the bed as she told them you’d caught a benign stomach bug, nothing to worry about. You turned your back to them and would not meet their eyes as they entered the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James’ hand was practically squeezing the life out of yours as he helped you back into bed. Steve stood by with his arms folded over his chest, watching you with a frown.</p><p>“What did Anastasia give you? She said it was a harmless stomach thing but it has been days now, and you can hardly keep anything down,” Steve complained.</p><p>“These things don’t just go away like magic, Steve,” you forced out, struggling to catch your breath as James helped you into bed. “Anastasia is doing the best she can. It will be alright…”</p><p>He heaved a sigh.</p><p>“For her sake, I should hope so.”</p><p>He grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and lifted it to your lips. You greedily drank it down. Water was about the only thing you could keep down, and it was beginning to take a toll on you. You knew that you needed to eat something of substance, no longer just eating for yourself, but you didn’t want to. Dark thoughts swirled in the back of your mind that you did not want to give attention to.</p><p>“I still believe we should get a second opinion from the doctor,” James said.</p><p>“Look, if I am not better in a few days, then we will do so, but Anastasia says it is just a bug, and I believe her,” you lied.</p><p>James did not look pleased, but he relented anyway.</p><p>“Very well. Steve will make sure she comes by later to check on you and your progress,” he said.</p><p>“I wish for some air,” you said, setting the cup down and moving to sit up.</p><p>They shared a look.</p><p>“You should be resting,” Steve argued.</p><p>“This room is stuffy and reeks of vomit,” you complained, standing.</p><p>“Alright,” Steve eventually said. “I will accompany you then.”</p><p>You were grateful it would be Steve and not James. James was so observant. You’d known Steve for years, but that just meant you knew him better. You knew what to say and how to behave to keep him from breathing down your neck. You feared you wouldn’t be able to hide it from James much longer.</p><p>After you dressed, you held onto Steve’s arm as he walked you out. James was on his other side, and they were discussing a meeting that was to take place later in the day. When you reached the end of the corridor, James pressed a kiss to your forehead before turning the corner. You and Steve continued forward to make your way outside.</p><p>The fresh air did steer some of your nausea away, and that calmed your nerves a bit. You tried so hard to ignore the situation you found yourself in, but it was hard to do so. If Anastasia was right, and you indeed were pregnant when you left, there’s no telling how long you had been so. There’s no telling how long you had until you would show.</p><p>Telling Steve and James wasn’t the problem. They would be ecstatic and <em>that</em> was the problem. Truth be told, you had never thought about children. You supposed that in the back of your mind, you had accepted it as something that would eventually happen…but never with Steve. A second man in the picture was definitely never a consideration.</p><p>You didn’t want to bring a child into this. It wasn’t long ago that the two were fighting over you and Steve was threatening to have you hanged for agreeing to marry James. They were only just deciding to keep you unchained and you were sure that was only because you were sick.</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts when Steve slowed to a stop. It was a nice day out, but hardly anyone was outside. His blue eyes were on you when you finally looked at him. You couldn’t read his face, and you narrowed your eyes at that. He was spending too much time with James. Before you could ask him what was wrong, he kissed you.</p><p>It was soft and gentle…and unlike him. You reluctantly returned it. It reminded you of the earlier days of your relationship, and Steve exhaled when he finally pulled away.</p><p>“I wish to apologize to you,” he said.</p><p>Your brows furrowed.</p><p>“The other day… You told me that you did not feel well, and I did not believe you,” he explained.</p><p>You briefly glanced down.</p><p>“Oh… I suppose I don’t blame you. I haven’t exactly been worthy of your trust as of late.”</p><p>“No. You haven’t.”</p><p>He rested his hands on your arms.</p><p>“James informed me that you left because you were afraid…of us. Of our behavior…”</p><p>You didn’t respond, but you didn’t feel the need to. He knew how he’d acted and there was no way he could fault you for your fear.</p><p>“I am reluctant to admit that my behavior was rather shameful. It was only when you were gone did James and I realize that we could truly lose you for good. Why fight for you? Why make you divide your time between us when you could have us together? It all seemed so silly once we decided on that,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad the two of you were able to laugh about your behavior while I, on the other hand, remember it with fear.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and looked away as he sighed. You were really beginning to think that your life was a joke to him.</p><p>“You are right. I am still king though. As is James. With that comes a certain level of respect that is demanded, but I do not want you to fear me so much that you put yourself in danger,” he whispered.</p><p>“…but you still wish for me to fear you,” you quietly replied.</p><p>“But of course,” he chuckled.</p><p>You clenched your jaw and looked away as you thought.</p><p>“Suppose…we were to have a child, Steve. Would you want them to fear you as well?”</p><p>You returned your gaze to him and found him frowning at you.</p><p>“Well that would depend,” he answered.</p><p>You bit your lip, eyes falling closed at the answer to the next question you hadn’t even asked yet. You didn’t know why you bothered to ask for you knew what he would say, but you did so anyway.</p><p>“On?”</p><p>“On whether or not you bear me a son.”</p><p>You opened your eyes and swallowed before throwing him a strained smile.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You cleared your throat.</p><p>“I’m growing a bit weary, and I think I’d like to see Anastasia now,” you told him.</p><p>He took your hand, concern in his eyes as he nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to our room, and I’ll send for her,” he said, leading you away.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“The physician,” she repeated.</p><p>You nodded, glancing at the closed door.</p><p>“If this nausea doesn’t go away soon, they’re going to call him in and…and then they will know,” you told her.</p><p>You took a deep breath, but it wasn’t enough to slow your heaving chest. Anastasia rested her hand on your shoulder, attempting to calm you.</p><p>“I can give you something for the nausea. An herbal tea… It will buy you some time, but Y/N…you will start to show sooner or later and considering I am not an official doctor, I cannot give you a narrow window of when that will be.”</p><p>You bit your lip, feeling as if you would cry.</p><p>“How soon can you bring the tea?”</p><p>“I can bring it by later,” she replied. “I’ll tell them that it helps with your illness. It will make you a bit sleepy, but you will have to drink it every morning and night to keep the sickness at bay.”</p><p>You nodded, and she eyed you, something clearly on her mind. Before she could voice it though, the door opened, and Steve stepped inside.</p><p>“All is well?”</p><p>She rose with a nod.</p><p>“Yes, my king. Things are looking good, but I shall be by later to bring her an herbal tea that will speed things along. She’ll be as good as new in no time,” she told him.</p><p>He nodded, looking pleased.</p><p>“That is what I like to hear. You may take your leave, Anastasia.”</p><p>She nodded, glancing at you one last time before exiting. You smiled up at him as he approached the bed, and he stroked your cheek.</p><p>“I’ll run us a bath,” he said.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>You heaved a sigh, laying your hand on your stomach. You knew that you couldn’t hide this forever and eventually you’d be forced to face reality. You knew your life would change forever the minute they learned of your condition. It was inevitable, and the finality of it all brought tears to your eyes.</p><p>Steve noticed when he returned, and he questioned it as he helped you up.</p><p>“Just feeling a bit nauseous, is all,” you lied.</p><p>“Anastasia will return soon with the tea,” he assured you.</p><p>You shouldn’t have been surprised when he joined you in the steaming water, but you were. He wrapped his arms around you, forcing your back against his chest. You had no choice but to rest your head on his shoulder, eyes falling closed as he began to lather soap onto your skin. As much as you didn’t want to be, you were comfortable in his arms. Practically on the verge of sleep even…</p><p>You were drawn away from unconsciousness however when you felt Steve’s hand slide down your stomach and below the water. You squirmed when his fingers brushed over you.</p><p>“Steve…”</p><p>He gently shushed you.</p><p>“Let me touch you. You’re ill… The least I could do is make you feel good, hmm?”</p><p>You whimpered when he swirled his finger around your opening, thumb brushing over your bundle of nerves. You reached down to grab his hand, but you faltered when he slipped a finger inside of you. A choked moan escaped your lips, and Steve hummed in your ear.</p><p>The water jostled as you squirmed in his hold, breathing heavy as he stroked your walls. You reached back to grip his hair when he added another finger. He forced one of his legs between yours, spreading them before spreading them even further when he maneuvered his other leg in between yours.</p><p>His other hand slid up to cup your breast, and you pushed your chest out into his hand. He kissed along the damp skin of your neck and shoulder, and you jumped when you felt the tip of him poking at your entrance. You leaned away, but he pulled you back.</p><p>“Steve,” you protested.</p><p>“Allow me to make you feel better,” he said, pushing his hips up so that his hardened member would graze against your folds.</p><p>You tried to move away again, a noise of protest escaping when he suddenly slid into you without warning. You yelped, pushing against him, but he held you to him. He groaned, jerking his hips up into you, water splashing. You clenched around him, and he hissed, wrapping his hands around your elbows as you leaned forward.</p><p>You had actually enjoyed them keeping their hands to themselves the past few days. You should have known that it wouldn’t last. His skin slapped against yours, and you felt tears springing to your eyes as you struggled in his grip. With a huff, Steve wrapped his arm around your neck, the other wrapping around your torso, fingers tweaking at your hardened bud as he pinned you against him.</p><p>His breath was heavy in your ear as he thrust into you, a low moan escaping from time to time. You could feel your climax approaching, and you fluttered around Steve just as the door opened. He froze, and your eyes widened, wondering, with hope, if it was Anastasia. Your hopes were dashed.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>James’ voice reached your ears as he approached.</p><p>“We’re in here,” Steve said, thrusting into you again.</p><p>His hand traveled up to frame your face, turning you in time for his lips to meet yours. He lifted his head towards James as he stood in the doorway. Your eyes met his, watching as they darkened when he took in the scene before him.</p><p>“I thought I’d lift her spirits,” Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to your neck. “Care to help me?”</p><p>You swallowed, eyes pleading with James’. He stared at you for a long time, eyes eventually lowering. His tongue brushed along his bottom lip as he took a step back.</p><p>“Bring her to the bed…”</p><p>He disappeared, and Steve pulled out of you with a hiss before hooking one arm underneath your knees. You held onto him as he carried you out of the water, preparing yourself for a long night. You knew that a stomach bug wasn’t your problem, but you figured you had to try.</p><p>“Steve… I don’t think this is wise. What if I get sick again?”</p><p>“Nonsense,” he said, pecking your lips. “Just lie back and let us make you smile.”</p><p>James had stripped down as well when Steve laid you down, and the dark-haired king wasted no time in spreading your legs. He placed his mouth on you without warning, and you gasped, hands taking up their familiar spot in his hair. A moan climbed out of your throat as he swiped his tongue over your wet folds, back arching. The bed dipped to your right, and you barely met Steve’s eye before his lips wrapped around a hardened bud.</p><p>His other hand massaged your other breast, flicking his thumb over you. One of your hands came up to tangle into his blond locks. Your thighs shook around James’ head, whines escaping when he began to thrust his tongue in and out of you. When he finally pulled away, you were a shaking mess, lips trembling and eyelashes fluttering.</p><p>Steve slid his hands along your arms, pinning your wrists down just as James pushed himself to his knees, running his hand through his dark hair. He hooked his hands underneath your legs, pulling them around his waist before thrusting into you.</p><p>You threw your head back, a choked moan leaving your lips just before Steve swallowed it with a kiss. His lips parted, tongue tasting your own as James’ low moans reached your ears, sliding in and out of you with ease. Twice now, your climax had been withheld from you, so it took no time for your body to start climbing towards that peak again.</p><p>James’ thrusts grew sloppy as Steve trailed wet kisses down your neck and chest, teeth nipping at your skin. Your thighs ached from James’ grip, but it was overshadowed by the fire burning in your core. You clenched around him, toes curling, and Steve pulled away to hear your moans. You gasped and panted beneath him as you came, his blue eyes fixated on watching you come down from your high.</p><p>James came inside of you with a groan, basking in the feel of you fluttering around him still before eventually pulling away. Steve pulled back, eyes considerably darker as he slid his hands under you before turning you over. Your breasts brushed against the sheets, and you shuddered at the feel. He slid his hands over your back and waist, kneading your thighs before slowly sliding into you.</p><p>You let out a long moan as he did so, core still sensitive and fluttering from James’ assault. He pressed a hand into your stomach, pushing you up until you were on all fours. Your arms shook, and James, seeing this, moved to kneel in front of you. He reached down to grab your hands, placing them on his shoulders, eyes meeting yours as Steve continued to thrust into you.</p><p>Your nails dug into his skin as Steve hit a spot inside of you that had your teeth drawing blood from your lip. James licked his own lips as he ran his eyes over your dewy skin, gaze traveling back up to focus on your unsteady eyes. It took so much out of you to keep them open.</p><p>The sound of slapping skin filled the room, accompanied by your whimpers and the occasional moan that left Steve’s lips. One of his hands left your waist, finding a home on your throat as he pulled you back until you were leaning against him. Your eyes were on the ceiling and you felt James scoot closer. His chest grazed your own, and he trailed his lips over your jaw. One of his hands brushed over your bundle of nerves, and you could feel slowly hardening cock pocking at your stomach.</p><p>Steve did not relent in his movements as James kissed you, his other hand stroking himself. You could feel his fist brushing along your skin as he did so. Steve pulled your head back to press his own lips against yours, and James chuckled before pulling his hand away from your core and doing the same. They took turns in stealing your breath away, swiping their tongues over yours, nipping at your swollen lips.</p><p>James was pumping himself faster now as Steve’s thrusts sped up. Your chest was flush with James’ and Steve’s was flush with your back. You felt hot all over and finally came again when James sank his teeth into one side of your neck while Steve claimed the other. Steve broke skin as he came inside of you, and James hissed as he finished all over your stomach.</p><p>You were a panting tired mess when you came back down, and you practically collapsed in their arms when they pulled away. Steve chuckled just as a knock sounded from the door.</p><p>“That must be Anastasia,” he said, laying you down.</p><p>Sleep claimed you just as your head hit the pillow, tea long forgotten.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“…and you’re sure this will keep the vomiting at bay?”</p><p>Anastasia nodded, urging you to drink. You did so and immediately frowned before coughing. She looked on in pity.</p><p>“I did not say it would taste good, but it serves its purpose,” she said, urging you to finish it.</p><p>“That’s revolting,” you complained, handing the empty cup back to her.</p><p>She hummed in agreement before placing it on the table beside the bed. She eyed you as you made yourself comfortable beneath the sheets before eventually sitting beside you. Her back was to the door, and she briefly glanced over her shoulder before speaking.</p><p>“I can see that this pregnancy troubles you. Why?”</p><p>Her voice was quiet, and you swallowed as you struggled with whether or not to be honest with her. Eventually you sighed.</p><p>“This child represents the freedom that I will never get. I’m not saying that I was going to run off again, but the possibility was there. Of course, it wouldn’t have been anytime soon, but… Now that can never be,” you replied, shaking your head. “The moment they’re aware of my condition, I will never be able to leave their sight.”</p><p>She took your hand, and you blinked away tears.</p><p>“My fate will be sealed the moment I tell them the truth,” you whispered.</p><p>Her eyes searched yours, and she pursed her lips.</p><p>“What are you not saying?”</p><p>You looked away, frantically shaking your head.</p><p>“It is a horrible thing to even think, let alone say aloud-.”</p><p>“Say it, anyway. I will not judge you, you know this.”</p><p>You stared at the wall for a painful amount of time, heart thudding in your chest as that dark thought reared its ugly head again. Eventually you looked at her, tears skipping down your face.</p><p>“I do not want this child.”</p><p>You said it so quietly that even you almost couldn’t hear you. You shook your head.</p><p>“I don’t want it, but that is not something to be debated. I have no choice in the matter. This will happen,” you sadly said.</p><p>She took a deep breath, scooting closer.</p><p>“What if…what if I told you that you do have a choice?”</p><p>Confusion filled you, and your brows furrowed.</p><p>“What do you mean? What are you talking about?”</p><p>She licked her lips.</p><p>“Do you remember about two years ago when I became extremely ill?”</p><p>You wracked your brain and eventually nodded.</p><p>“Yes. You were bedridden for an entire month. Probably more…”</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“I wasn’t. Ill, that is. I wasn’t ill,” she confessed.</p><p>Your eyes widened ever so slightly.</p><p>“You weren’t?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“No. I was pregnant,” she admitted.</p><p>You gasped, hurriedly sitting up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You glanced down at her stomach, mouth gaping as you looked her over. Eventually your face fell as realization hit you.</p><p>“Oh…Anastasia,” you sadly said.</p><p>She softly chuckled.</p><p>“It is not what you think. I did not…<em>lose</em> the child. At least not in the way you think…”</p><p>Your confusion grew.</p><p>“When Lord Anthony was made aware of my delicate condition…”</p><p>“Lord Anthony,” you murmured to yourself, disappointed but not surprised.</p><p>“…he did not wish for his wife to know. He took me to see someone.”</p><p>You eyed her, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“This person…she…took care of it…”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“I…I don’t understand…”</p><p>She squeezed your hand, carefully watching your face.</p><p>“She gives you a…concoction to drink. I hear its quite revolting, worse than the tea I gave you. It twists your stomach into knots for days on end. I hear the pain is worse than that of your first bleeding…”</p><p>“Oh God,” you breathed, frowning.</p><p>“…but…after a week or so, you bleed…a lot. You bleed out more than just blood so to speak, and then you are no longer pregnant.”</p><p>When you registered her words, your eyes widened, and you let out a horrified gasp. You frantically glanced at the door as you ripped your hand out of hers.</p><p>“What? That’s…! Anastasia…”</p><p>“Calm down,” she whispered, placing her hands on your shoulders.</p><p>You gripped her arms.</p><p>“Anastasia, what you speak of is…an <em>abomination</em>. That’s awful,” you gasped. “Is that…is that what you did?”</p><p>She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.</p><p>“No. This mixture doesn’t always work. Sometimes, a lot of times actually, the girl is still with child. That’s why she has another procedure…”</p><p>“Did you do the other procedure?”</p><p>Anastasia nodded.</p><p>“It’s incredibly dangerous,” she started.</p><p>“Dangerous how?”</p><p>Her lips trembled, and you grabbed her hands again.</p><p>“A lot of girls…they… They don’t make it,” she quietly said. “A lot of girls don’t survive it. I almost didn’t.”</p><p>You swallowed, jaw clenching.</p><p>“Why would you do such a thing? You could have died.”</p><p>“Because, like you, I didn’t want to be pregnant. I was scared and I didn’t want to be pregnant and I discovered a way where I wouldn’t have to be anymore…”</p><p>You glanced away.</p><p>“I’m not encouraging you to do anything. I just wanted you to know that you have other options, Y/N.”</p><p>“Yes, options that could kill me,” you whispered.</p><p>“I just wanted you to know,” she said, standing.</p><p>You squeezed her hand, halting her movement.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” you wondered.</p><p>“Yes,” she honestly told you, and your stomach churned.</p><p>“How…how dangerous is it? I mean…what happens? What does she do?”</p><p>Anastasia considered her next words carefully before shrugging.</p><p>“She…she cuts it out.”</p><p>You flinched at the thought, feeling as if you were going to be sick.</p><p>“I don’t want this child…but I don’t know if I can do that…”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” she said, rubbing your hand. “You don’t have to. That isn’t why I told you.”</p><p>“…but what if I want to? What if I decide to do it?” you wondered, eyes meeting hers.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Then you will have to decide soon. We don’t know how far along you are, and I heard that if you wait too long…she will not be able to do it.”</p><p>She pulled away from you, and you mulled over all that you had learned.</p><p>“It is your choice, Y/N, but think long and hard about it before you choose,” she advised.</p><p>She opened the door, bowing to Steve before taking her leave. Your eyes met his, and you sent him a small smile as he stepped into the room.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked, eyeing the empty cup. “Better?”</p><p>Your smile widened as your stomach turned.</p><p>“Much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sipped the steaming cup of tea carefully, gazing out of the window, eyes focused on the gardens. You could hear laughter, the sound of some children playing nearby. The herbal tea that Anastasia had been giving you for the past couple of days was doing its job.</p><p>The nausea had eased until you weren’t vomiting at all anymore. It convinced Steve and James that you were better, and they didn’t send for the doctor. That particular problem was dealt with, but the more pressing one was still up in the air.</p><p>You wanted to trust them. You wanted to believe that as long as you kept them happy, things would be alright. But men’s emotions and desires changed with the weather. What would happen if James or Steve decided they didn’t want to share anymore? It wasn’t so long ago that they’d held such sentiments. You placed your hand on your stomach, swallowing.</p><p>A child had a way of changing things, this was true, but it wasn’t always for the better. There was no telling whose child it was, and while you were sure it would be obvious with time, what if that uncertainty in the beginning made things worse? What if it stirred up jealousy and doubt? You liked to think that a baby would truly make them see reason, but you weren’t going to risk the safety of an innocent just to test that.</p><p>What Anastasia had told you had plagued your thoughts since. It was the last thing on your mind before you fell asleep and the first thing you thought of when you woke up. The knowledge that such things were happening, that women were doing such things, that men in power were paying for such things to be done, shook you. The idea of…getting rid of a baby was…unspeakable. It was an atrocity. And yet…</p><p>If you went through with it, you would surely burn, but… Was it truly evil? You weren’t considering it just for yourself, but for your unborn child as well. Wasn’t it merciful to send them to the gods instead of bringing them into a world with an uncertain fate? You pressed your fingers to your forehead just as you heard footsteps from the other end of the hall.</p><p>You were only allowed to venture amongst the royal wing alone, and so you found yourself mindlessly wandering around a lot. It seemed that James had found you, his soft smile and blue eyes greeting you when you turned. He pressed his lips to yours, wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>“I excused myself from the politics talk to find you,” he hummed. “I’ve been thinking of you all morning…”</p><p>You made a noise of protest when he deepened the kiss, pulling away when his hand slid lower.</p><p>“I’m tired, my king,” you told him.</p><p>He huffed, features clouding over as he stared you down.</p><p>“You’ve been fatigued for days now,” he complained, gaze softening. “Are you still unwell?”</p><p>“My body must still be recovering,” you lied.</p><p>He ran his eyes over you, concerned, before rubbing your arms.</p><p>“Well…do you think that your body shall be recovered enough by tomorrow night? You haven’t danced at court for some time now,” he murmured.</p><p>A small smile graced your lips, realizing that you hadn’t.</p><p>“No, I suppose that I haven’t…”</p><p>That was partially your fault, but it was partially theirs as well. Although, depending on how you viewed it, it could be all their fault. You enjoyed dancing. It brought you great joy, and Steve knew that when he initially locked you away. You didn’t feel particularly up for it though, but you knew that if you refused, Steve would grow suspicious.</p><p>“Very well. I shall practice tonight and do what I do best,” you agreed.</p><p>James’ grin widened, and he kissed you again.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. The way you swivel those hips of yours is what first caught my attention. You move so…gracefully. Seductive yet coy at the same time. Truly amazes me,” he murmured, more to himself than you.</p><p>He turned you, gently urging you down the hall.</p><p>“Well, allow me to walk you to our chambers so that you might get some rest.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You felt like you’d been dancing for hours. In reality, it was probably only minutes, but sweat was practically gliding down your skin as you twisted your hips. The rest of court had joined in to clap in time with the music while Steve and James looked on in interest.</p><p>You wore a red number. James often said he liked the color on you, but you wondered if you should have adorned another when your eyes met their darkening gaze as you stepped into the room. As you spun, you wondered what your child’s life would be like if it was a girl. You wondered if she’d share the same fate as you, and the thought made you want to vomit. You, a concubine, were the daughter of a concubine, but that didn’t mean that the cycle needed to continue.</p><p>If you brought this child into the world, what would that mean for your station? Would you have to marry one of them? You couldn’t possibly marry both, and there was no doubt that in the end, Steve would be the one you’d marry, the one to publicly…claim you. Your stomach churned as you recalled the last time marriage had been brought up.</p><p>You didn’t want a repeat of that, but you saw no other future…if this child lived. You blinked, heart hammering in your chest as you bent forward before snapping back up. If you kept this child, that would be your fate. The jealousy would return, and the egos would inflate. Things would return to what they were, and you’d have to endure rough hands and even rougher cocks.</p><p>The room spun around you as you twisted and twisted, stars filling your vision. Your breaths were shallow, arms growing heavier by the moment. You couldn’t see the concerned faces nor hear how the clapping around you had slowed. Your foot caught on the other, and you felt yourself falling, but it didn’t matter. Sleep had claimed you before you even hit the floor.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Sleep didn’t claim you for long. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. You were pulled back into the land of the living by someone gently jostling you. They were calling your name, and they sounded frantic, hurried. Your head felt as if someone were driving a hot dagger through it, and you winced when you tried to open your eyes.</p><p>“Y/N, please! You must wake up…”</p><p>You blinked a few more times, face pinching as you were temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Colors separated to make the scene before you, and your eyes widened a bit as they met Anastasia’s. You were in your former chambers.</p><p>“What’s… Why am I here? What is going on?” you finally mumbled.</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped her.</p><p>“You fainted,” she quickly replied, glancing over her shoulder. “Considering that the cause is unknown, the physician ordered you be isolated until he makes sure you are not contagious. He does not want to risk spreading whatever you might have to the kings.”</p><p>“I’m not-.”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>. We <em>both</em> know why you fainted. You shouldn’t have danced tonight, Y/N. You have another life growing inside of you, and you are already not eating as you should,” she scolded.</p><p>“I know,” you sighed. “…but if I refused, Steve would have grown suspicious. He knows I love to dance.”</p><p>She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder again.</p><p>“He is on his way to examine you. You must get up,” she urged, pulling you into a sitting position.</p><p>“What? Who?”</p><p>“The doctor! Steve ordered that you be examined to determine why you fainted. You must stand, show them that you are alright or else they will know…”</p><p>As her words sank in, you hurriedly stood, just in time for the doctor to walk through the door. He paused as his eyes landed on you, a frown covering his features.</p><p>“You look well,” he said, sounding surprised.</p><p>“I am,” you assured him.</p><p>“I would like for you to lie back down though so that I may-.”</p><p>“I’m sure the kings told you that I had a stomach bug for a few days…”</p><p>“They did,” he slowly replied.</p><p>“That is why I fainted. I hadn’t been able to keep much down for days, and my body is still…recovering. I should be resting, but I really wanted to dance. That’s all it was,” you replied, working to convince him.</p><p>He hummed, approaching you before placing his hands on your face and neck. He looked pleased.</p><p>“Well, you aren’t heated or clammy nor does anything feel swollen. It appears that what you’re saying may be true. Nonetheless, I would advise you to stay as isolated as possible just to be sure. Perhaps, it will force you to get the necessary rest you need to fully recuperate. I’ve already informed the kings,” he said.</p><p>You nodded, relief filling you.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>His dark eyes landed on Anastasia.</p><p>“I suggest that you leave her be as well. Keep the visits to a minimum so that she may return to her strength.”</p><p>Anastasia nodded as well.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“I will inform the kings that you are otherwise in good health.”</p><p>You didn’t fully breathe until he was gone, and your eyes met Anastasia’s.</p><p>“Am I to faint every time I dance?” you demanded.</p><p>“No. Sometimes women faint when they are with child. It is simply a thing that happens,” she told you, helping you into bed.</p><p>“Well, it cannot keep happening. There are only so many excuses I can give before the doctor has no choice but to properly examine me.”</p><p>You huffed, looking away with a frown.</p><p>“I know,” she sighed. “We will just-.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” you suddenly said, looking at her.</p><p>Her lips parted, brows furrowing in confusion.</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>You took a deep breath.</p><p>“The doctor has advised the kings to leave me be to allow me to rest. I know they desire to be near me at all times, but even they would not defy a doctor’s orders if it’s meant to help me. Tomorrow…you will take me to <em>her</em>.”</p><p>Anastasia’s eyes widened, and she sat on your bed, briefly glancing over her shoulder.</p><p>“Two days,” she countered.</p><p>“Two days? I might not have two days to spare-!”</p><p>“Considering the kings’ natures when it comes to you, do not think that they will not at least come by to check on your progress. More for their own desires than your health, I’m sure. It would be best for you to go during the night,” she explained. “I will go to her tomorrow so that she will know to expect us. We’ll need to gather whatever we can for payment.”</p><p>You accepted this for it made sense. You gave her a shaky nod. She eyed you, nostrils flaring as she took a deep breath.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I’m sure that I do not want to bring a child into this situation. That is what I’m sure of,” you honestly replied.</p><p>She nodded, standing.</p><p>“Very well,” she said, approaching the door. “I will go see her tomorrow…and then I shall take you to her.”</p><p>You twisted your sheets between your fingers, slowly nodding as you watched her go.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“This is the jewel shop,” you said, following Anastasia as she approached the building.</p><p>“Well, she can’t very well advertise herself as some sort of doctor or anything,” she replied. “She must have a cover, and one no one will suspect.”</p><p>She knocked on the door, and you looked around.</p><p>The night was cool, and you tightened your cloak around you. Like Anastasia had said, the kings had indeed visited you throughout the day. Both yesterday and today. The visits were short, but they wanted to check on how you were fairing. You were as convincing as you could be all the while knowing that death could be right on the horizon for you.</p><p>Being the favored concubine of not one, but two kings, meant that you were always on the receiving end of their generosity. At least, you had been before you’d tried to run. You had coins saved up, more than Anastasia could have imagined, and the weight of them in your clothes couldn’t be ignored. You were willing to give this woman all you had.</p><p>You blinked when the door swung open, your eyes meeting dark ones as you came face to face with a woman. She was pretty, complexion golden and radiating even in the low light.</p><p>“Brunnhilde, this is Y/N.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, eyeing you before gesturing for you both to step inside. She didn’t look pleased as she closed the door behind you, and you discovered why when she began to speak.</p><p>“I know who you are…”</p><p>Your eyes widened, lips parting.</p><p>“Everyone knows of the king’s most favored concubine. I hear the new king has taken quite a liking to you as well,” she continued.</p><p>“…is that a problem?” Anastasia wondered.</p><p>“Is that a problem,” the dark-haired woman scoffed. “It doesn’t matter whose child it is for it is a king’s child either way. An heir. Royal blood will run through its veins, and you expect me to get rid of it?”</p><p>She shook her head, and your heart dropped.</p><p>“If they find out, I will surely hang. Hell, they might even burn me.”</p><p>“Please,” you begged, reaching out to grab her arm as she moved towards the door.</p><p>You reached inside of your cloak, pulling out the sizeable pouch you brought, coins clanking together. Her eyes widened in shock before they met yours again.</p><p>“This is everything I have. I know the risk…and I’m willing to pay the price.”</p><p>She exhaled, shoulders sagging as her eyes softened.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? You are favored by royalty. You will not be thrown out for this child. In fact, they’d be ecstatic to learn you are pregnant. Why?”</p><p>Your jaw clenched.</p><p>“You do not know what they are like. You do not know what this child will cause… Never mind the fact that I cannot go back to that, but I cannot bring a child into that,” you explained.</p><p>She softly sighed, hesitantly accepting your money. She finally gestured for you to move through a door, a room in the back. You slowly entered, Anastasia behind you. You looked around, noting that it looked far more legitimate than you expected. Your stomach churned however when your eyes caught the tools on the table.</p><p>With a gasp, you spun around, Anastasia’s hands flying to your shoulders as you fought to swallow your bile. Sharp tools and instruments that you’d never seen before... It wasn’t the tools themselves that scared you, but their purpose.</p><p>“Hey… Y/N, hey, look at me,” your friend murmured.</p><p>Your tearful eyes met hers.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” she whispered. “I did not tell you in order to convince you. I merely told you to inform you. I wanted you to know you had other options.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“I know. You showed me another option, and now I am choosing it.”</p><p>With a deep breath, you turned around, eyes avoiding the table as you neared the small bed in the corner. You sat down just as Brunnhilde neared you, a cup in her hand.</p><p>“What is this?” you asked her as you took it.</p><p>“An herbal mixture. It will help with the pain,” she answered.</p><p>With a nod, you swallowed it as fast as you could. She took the empty cup, and you lied down. Anastasia approached you, and you shakily took her hand. She bit her lip, rubbing her fingers over the back of your hand just as Brunnhilde returned. She was holding a small piece of leather.</p><p>“What is this for?”</p><p>She eyed you, debating.</p><p>“It is for you to bite down on,” she quietly replied.</p><p>You released a shaky breath, briefly closing your eyes as she walked away…to the table. You placed it in your mouth, eyes focused on the ceiling as Anastasia squeezed your hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You cried out, nearly collapsing again if it weren’t for Anastasia, her small arms struggling to hold you upright. She leaned you against a tree, eyes glassy in the darkness as she looked over you.</p><p>“Y/N, we cannot stop. We have to get you back in bed as soon as possible,” she panted.</p><p>Your chest was heaving, skin clammy as your face crumbled.</p><p>“Y/N, please!”</p><p>You started to slide down the bark of the tree, but she pulled you back up.</p><p>If the herbs that Brunnhilde gave you were supposed to help with the pain, you were afraid to think of how you’d feel when they eventually wore off. It felt like someone was reaching in and twisting your insides…like someone had taken a knife to you.</p><p>You swallowed down another sob, finally hitting the ground as Anastasia’s arms failed. Your breaths were shallow, choppy as you clutched your stomach. Tears were pouring out of your eyes, trailing past your ears and into your hair. Anastasia hovered over you, gripping your face.</p><p>“Y/N…look at me…”</p><p>“I can’t,” you gasped, vision spinning.</p><p>She shook you, and your gaze focused on her worried face. You didn’t like the look in her eyes.</p><p>“Y/N…we have to get back to the palace. We are so close, <em>please</em>,” she begged, voice cracking.</p><p>Her vision softened as clarity began to take hold, and you were sure it was visible in your eyes.</p><p>“If we don’t get you back…you <em>will</em> die. You’re…you’re losing blood, and I need… We have to get you back,” she whispered.</p><p>She looked past your head, biting her lip.</p><p>“Look. See? The palace is right there? Just up the hill, okay? You can do it,” she encouraged.</p><p>You struggled to turn your head, eyes landing on the large building.  You closed your eyes, grimacing as you held in another cry before pushing yourself into a sitting position with Anastasia’s help. You stood on shaky legs as you leaned on her, steps unsure as she led you back to the palace.</p><p>You went in through the back, hands dragging along the walls in the darkness as she helped you back to your room. You collapsed onto your bed, barely coherent as she pushed you further onto the bed. You squinted when light flooded your room, and you watched her frantically move about.</p><p>“I…will run to the bath. I will be back shortly,” she told you, gaze heavy.</p><p>“Okay,” you whispered with a nod.</p><p>She hesitated before eventually leaving. You waited until she was gone for your face to completely crumble. You turned over onto your side, frame shaking as you grit your teeth, trying to swallow down the pain. You knew there was no point in trying to hide how much pain you were truly in, Anastasia had been through this before…but she had survived… Whether or not you would was still unsure.</p><p>You heard her return and groaned when she helped you sit up.</p><p>“We have to get this dress off,” she murmured.</p><p>You allowed her to undress you, and you froze when your eyes landed on your ruined dress. Your head spun at the amount of blood that stained it. Anastasia paused at your own lack of movement, following your gaze before hurriedly tossing it aside.</p><p>“You’ll be alright,” she whispered.</p><p>You finally took note of the basin of water she’d brought in. You fought to stay conscious as she wiped the blood off of you. You swallowed as the bowl of water grew increasingly darker. She helped you get dressed, piling sheets and cloths underneath you before you settled back into bed.</p><p>You winced when she parted your legs, brows furrowing as she examined you. She swallowed, face clouded over as she exhaled. She stood on unsteady legs, hurrying to gather your clothes.</p><p>“Anastasia…”</p><p>She didn’t respond, rushing to clean the blood off of the floor. You sighed as you watched her, reaching for her when she finally stood.</p><p>“Anastasia…listen to me…”</p><p>She avoided your eyes.</p><p>“Y/N, I must hurry and get rid of these before-.”</p><p>“Anastasia!”</p><p>She halted, finally looking at you. She was panicked, that much was clear no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. You took a deep shaky breath.</p><p>“Anastasia…if I die-.”</p><p>“Y/N,” she breathed.</p><p>“Listen to me,” you quietly pleaded. “If I die…you have to tell them that I did it to myself.”</p><p>Her shoulders hunched, face pinching up as she fought back tears.</p><p>“You won’t die,” she argued.</p><p>You hummed, wincing as another stab of pain shot through you.</p><p>“If I do, you must tell them that you found me like this. For your own sake…and Brunnhilde’s.”</p><p>She sat beside you, taking a clean cloth and wiping the sweat from your forehead.</p><p>“You won’t die,” she said, conviction coloring her tone, a look in her eyes that you did not recognize. “I won’t have to tell them anything, because you won’t die.”</p><p>You smiled at her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She nodded, taking a calming breath before gathering the dirty laundry and exiting the room. You finally closed your eyes, succumbing to much needed rest.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The next time you woke up, voices carried through the air. You didn’t have the strength to open your eyes, but you knew that Anastasia was in the room.</p><p>“Please, Bruce,” she begged.</p><p>Your frowned, realizing that she was talking to the doctor. Why did she bring him?</p><p>“Have you lost your mind? You will surely hang, and now you have pulled me into this as well,” he hissed.</p><p>You had never heard him speak like that. He was always so well mannered and even tempered. It was strange to hear anger coating his words…panic in his voice.</p><p>“Not if you can save her! I only know what you’ve taught me and that isn’t much in comparison to everything you know. <em>You</em> can save her, and nobody will hang,” she argued.</p><p>“Anastasia-.”</p><p>“Please! The sun will be up soon, and you know they will come by to check on her. You are the doctor for the royal family and anyone else they see fit. You fix her and come up with something that will hide the truth. They will believe you,” she whispered.</p><p>He exhaled, a long and tired sound.</p><p>“I know you want to. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have brought all of that. You can save her, can’t you?”</p><p>He huffed, and you heard him set something heavy down on the floor. The bed dipped.</p><p>“I can try,” he murmured.</p><p>You heard them both sharply inhale when he pulled the sheets back, and you knew that wasn’t good. There was a brief pause before he parted your legs, and you groaned.</p><p>“Y/N…its Dr. Banner… If you can hear me, this will hurt, but it won’t last…”</p><p>You frowned, wondering how much more pain you could take. Your senses were fuzzy, like they weren’t all there, but when the pain hit you, you yelped. Anastasia’s hand covered your mouth as you yelled into it, quietly shushing you as she held you in place. Sleep, having not been far off, claimed you again.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“A fall? What kind of fall does this?”</p><p>That was James’ voice. You’d recognize that calm ice coated baritone anywhere. He sounded a way’s away, as if he were near the door. You heard another male’s voice respond, and you recognized it as the doctor’s. They whispered amongst themselves as you were pulled back into consciousness.</p><p>There was a weight in front of you. You were on your side, you realized, and someone was sitting on your bed, their body heat so suffocating. A hand was stroking your face, fingers trailing across your forehead and cheek.</p><p>With difficulty, you peeled your eyes open. You blinked a few times, trying to clear your vision.</p><p>“Steve?” you murmured.</p><p>There was a frown on his handsome face, features twisted in concern. No…not concern. Fear. His blue eyes were clouded with fear as he gazed down at you, and your heart clenched, reaching up to stroke his hand.</p><p>“The doctor said you fell,” he forced out. “He said you have…some internal bleeding.”</p><p>You swallowed, fighting to keep from looking away.</p><p>“How did this happen? What were you doing?” he quietly demanded.</p><p>“I… I don’t remember,” you lied. “Perhaps I was sleepwalking.”</p><p>“You’ve never been known to do that before!”</p><p>You flinched, and his features softened. You wouldn’t hold it against him, understanding that he was scared. Although, he’d never admit it.</p><p>“Steve, I’m alright,” you told him.</p><p>He shook his head, looking over you. You watched his throat bob.</p><p>“You don’t look alright,” he argued.</p><p>You didn’t even know what you looked like, but considering that you were positive you were dying, you imagined that you didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Steve-.”</p><p>“You look…you look worse than the last time,” he whispered. “…and I was sure then that you would die.”</p><p>Your face crumbled.</p><p>“I’m not…I’m not going to die.”</p><p>He blinked a few times, and you caught a glimpse of his shiny eyes before he jerked himself away.</p><p>“James,” he barked, hands on his hips as he moved away from you.</p><p>They switched places, and you watched as Steve tore into the doctor. You couldn’t hear what he was saying, but you knew he wasn’t happy. James took his place, taking your hand as he pressed his lips to your forehead.</p><p>“You careless thing,” he softly chided, lips brushing your skin.</p><p>“It was just a…fall,” you repeated the doctor’s words.</p><p>“A rather serious one, he says,” he replied, thumb brushing along your hand.</p><p>“You don’t sound as worried as Steve,” you whispered.</p><p>He smiled down at you, eyes concealing his true thoughts…as usual.</p><p>“<em>I</em> have faith that you will be alright,” he said.</p><p>You reluctantly returned the smile.</p><p>“You must,” he chuckled. “…because if not, I will surely have the doctor’s head.”</p><p>His smile did not waver, but yours fell as you knew that he was entirely serious. He suddenly sighed, reaching for the sheets.</p><p>“Are you comfortable-?”</p><p>“Yes,” you rushed to say, digging your nails into his hand, stopping him.</p><p>He frowned at you, running his eyes over you at your sudden movement. He lightly tugged on the sheet, but your hold was firm.</p><p>“Are you sure…?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m fine. In fact, I would like some water,” you told him.</p><p>His frown deepened, lips parting as he eyed you. Eventually, his features eased, and he threw you a small smile, rising.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You watched him do just that, making sure the sheets were secure around you.</p><p>Per the doctor’s orders, Steve and James did not stay long, but promised to periodically check in on you. You couldn’t do anything but smile at that, wondering if you’d be dead the next time they walked through the door. You were so hot, and you knew that your body was fighting, but it was a losing battle in your thoughts.</p><p>Sleep came and went for hours, and each time you awoke, you felt weaker and weaker. Anastasia and the doctor came to regularly change your nightdress and sheets, and each time you swallowed at the blood you saw. Anastasia was visibly worried, but Dr. Banner assured her that you would be alright.</p><p>It appears that he knew what he was talking about.</p><p>The next time you awoke, your eyes landed on Anastasia as she held the sheets back, your dress lifted as she looked over you. When she lowered the white material, there was a small, shaky smile on her face.</p><p>“The bleeding has stopped,” she breathed.</p><p>You blinked, fighting to process her words.</p><p>“It’s stopped. You’re going to be alright,” she cried, grabbing your hands.</p><p>“I…I am?”</p><p>She frantically nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” she tearfully answered. “Um…you’re not completely out of the woods yet, but…the worst is over. You will live, I am sure of it.”</p><p>You let out an unsure chuckle, coming to terms with what she was saying. You didn’t realize that you’d started crying until she hugged you.</p><p>“You’re not as hot anymore,” she whispered. “Oh, I’m so relieved.”</p><p>You weakly hugged her back, closing your eyes as relief coursed through you too.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>She pulled away, looking at you as she waited for you to continue.</p><p>“Why did you never tell me you’ve been sleeping with the doctor?” you softly questioned.</p><p>Her mouth parted before letting out a laugh, embarrassed as you gazed at her.</p><p>“How else do you think I know so much?”</p><p>Your face fell, and she knew why.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We can trust him. Everything’s going to be fine…”</p><p>She stood.</p><p>“I’m going to get fresh linens and some water.”</p><p>You watched her go, still feeling so weak, but it was joined by hope.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You felt a bit better the next time you awoke. You were still in pain, fatigue weighing you down, but at least you no longer felt as if you were dying. It was still a struggle to open your eyes, and when you did, you were startled by the figure before you.</p><p>James was by your bed, sheets lifted as he looked over you with a frown. His eyes cut to yours when you pulled the sheets back down, swallowing. One glance around told you that Anastasia hadn’t made it back with the fresh linens yet.</p><p>“James,” you quietly greeted.</p><p>“I just stopped by to check on how you were doing, is all,” he said.</p><p>“Oh. Where is Steve?”</p><p>“He’s in a meeting,” was his simple answer.</p><p>His face was guarded, eyes unreadable as he looked you over.</p><p>“Did that blood come from the fall?” he wondered, blue eyes inquiring now.</p><p>Your eyes met his as you lied.</p><p>“It must have. I don’t remember what happened,” you replied with a shrug.</p><p>“I know. That’s what you told Steve…”</p><p>He suddenly smiled at you before leaning over and pressing his lips to yours.</p><p>“You are looking a bit better. I am glad.”</p><p>“I feel better,” you honestly told him, playing with the ends of his dark hair.</p><p>“There was a small part of me that feared you wouldn’t be okay, and I am glad that part was wrong.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>He eyed you, brushing his finger over your cheek.</p><p>“I love you, Y/N…”</p><p>He continued before you could respond.</p><p>“…and everything I do is because I love you. You know that, right?”</p><p>You couldn’t read him properly, so you simply nodded.</p><p>“I know,” you said in a small voice.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>His smile widened, and he kissed you one more time before straightening.</p><p>“I will come by later to check on you again.”</p><p>He neared the door just as Anastasia returned, and she almost ran into him. Flustered, she apologized, bowing to him. He didn’t acknowledge her right away, simply looking down at her as she shrank underneath his gaze.</p><p>“Anastasia,” he finally said in an even voice.</p><p>“My king.”</p><p>He ran his eyes over her before looking to you with a smile.</p><p>“Get some rest,” he gently ordered.</p><p>His dark robe billowed behind him as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks that followed found you bedridden. Dr. Banner continued to check on your progress and make sure you were healing nicely. Anastasia visited often as well, some of the other girls from the harem checking in on you too. You hadn’t spoken to them much as of late, the others having no idea of what you’d been dealing with, and you didn’t have the stomach to tell them.</p><p>All the while, you, Anastasia, and the doctor lied to Steve and James. They were none the wiser to what you were really healing from, and you had to keep things that way if you wanted to live. The thought of them finding out wasn’t an option. It couldn’t even be a possibility.</p><p>The upside to your recovery was that neither James or Steve could touch you. You were grateful for that, although a part of you suspected that something else also held them back. Sometimes one of them would share your bed as you slept, just holding you and brushing their lips over your face as you dozed. Steve more so than James.</p><p>You figured that he was just happy you were alive and well. It was the second time that the king had seen you tapping on death’s door, and the experience seemed to have shaken him. He was nicer now…more gentle. It was strange to think that your life-threatening decision could be what it took to get to him.</p><p>James didn’t visit you as much, and when he did, he was quiet. That was his nature, you’d long known that, but this silence that he emitted seemed different. His eyes revealed nothing, and his voice concealed even more. You often found yourself asking if he was alright, and he’d give you the same answer every time.</p><p>“Yes,” he’d say before kissing you.</p><p>Part of you often wondered if he’d suspected, but almost two months had gone by and he’d said nothing, so you squashed the thought. You wouldn’t go making up trouble where there was none. Especially since the kings always seemed to do it for you…</p><p>“What do you think about children?” James asked one day.</p><p>You paused in your movements, looking up at him. Your hand was still on his bare chest, but his eyes were not on yours. Instead, they were focused on his own movements as he gently lathered soap over your shoulder.</p><p>“I adore them if that is what you are asking,” you honestly replied.</p><p>It was true. You did adore children, and you’d done what you had partially because of that. You weren’t going to bring an innocent child into this twisted situation you found yourself in.</p><p>“Do you ever think about having your own someday?”</p><p>His blue eyes met yours, and again, you couldn’t read him. It was terribly frustrating. What was even more frustrating was that he was beginning to rub off on Steve, the blond getting better and better at hiding his emotions from you.</p><p>“I do,” you told him. “…someday.”</p><p>“With me? And Steve?”</p><p>You knew what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“…yes. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It has plagued my thoughts as of late. The idea of you round and swollen with my child does bring me great joy…,” he pulled you closer, lips brushing your ear. “…among other things.”</p><p>“Truthfully, I’ve never given it <em>much</em> thought. I suppose I always accepted it as something that would inevitably happen,” you murmured, growing uncomfortable with the topic.</p><p>“I’ve always thought about children,” he whispered. “A daughter and a son. One of each…”</p><p>Your lips quirked up at that.</p><p>“I do recall once that Steve told me he wanted a dozen, and to this day, I think he was telling the truth…”</p><p>James chuckled, wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>“Steve wants to build his own army made up of his offspring.”</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>“He should think to talk to some of the other girls in the harem then if he plans to go through with that,” you said.</p><p>James exhaled.</p><p>“You know you are it for him,” he mumbled. “He hasn’t touched any of the others in God knows how long.”</p><p>You grew quiet at that, and James pulled away to look at you.</p><p>“Of course, he’s not planning on working on his little army anytime soon. Neither am I. It’s just…something I’ve been thinking about,” he told you, pressing his lips to yours.</p><p>You returned it, and he hummed into your mouth. He rested his forehead against yours when he parted from you, blue eyes studying you. You quickly grew uncomfortable under his intense gaze, and you swallowed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>He heaved a long sigh, gently shaking his head.</p><p>“Nothing. Just…trying to figure you out…”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“I wish I could understand you…understand what you’re thinking… Just trying to understand you,” he quietly finished.</p><p>You gave him a strange look just before he kissed you again.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered against your lips.</p><p>“I love you too, my king.”</p><p>He took your face in his hands, running his eyes over you, drinking you in.</p><p>“Everything I’ve done- <em>we’ve</em> done is because we love you…”</p><p>You glanced away.</p><p>“I know he’s never said it, Y/N, but he does. Steve loves you…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Truth be told, you didn’t know. You always suspected, and you knew that he felt strongly about you, but you didn’t know if you’d call it love.</p><p>“…and we just want to protect you…keep you safe…”</p><p>Your eyes met his again.</p><p>“…even from yourself.”</p><p>You frowned at him but didn’t have time to ponder that. He pulled away from you, exiting the bath before reaching in to help you out as well.</p><p>“Let us dry off, and then I shall read to you until you fall asleep…”</p><p>His hand settled on your back as he guided you down the hall.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“What did you wish to talk about?” Anastasia asked you.</p><p>The two of you were outside, gliding around the courtyard, maneuvering through the shrubbery. Steve had been much kinder as of late and had long allowed you to go outside now…even alone. You’d woken up early to retrieve Anastasia, dragging her outside with you to talk.</p><p>You studied her, pursing your lips as you folded your hands together in front of you. Eventually you sighed, looking away as a breeze ruffled the skirt of your dress.</p><p>“I think that you should…leave,” you finally said.</p><p>Confusion colored her gaze when your eyes met hers again, head tilted to the side as she frowned at you.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>You opened and closed your mouth, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>“I…I just think it would be best,” you continued, shaking your head. “James is acting…very strange.”</p><p>She stepped closer to you.</p><p>“Strange? Strange how?”</p><p>You didn’t even know how to explain it without sounding like you were making mountains from nothing.</p><p>“I… He is quieter than usual. He is always…studying me.”</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>“Y/N, he’s <em>always</em> studying you. He’s completely infatuated with you,” she told you.</p><p>You shook your head, wringing your hands together.</p><p>“No, this is different somehow.”</p><p>She paused, eyes widening.</p><p>“You…you don’t suppose he knows, do you?”</p><p>You rushed to ease her worries.</p><p>“No, absolutely not. He can’t. That…that is not a possibility. It’s not something to even consider,” you rushed out. “I just want to be safe… I’d feel much better if you were far away from here.”</p><p>She was quiet for a while, eyes worried.</p><p>“You don’t really believe that, do you?” she slowly wondered.</p><p>You released a breath.</p><p>“I don’t know,” you honestly whispered. “I just know that he is behaving oddly.”</p><p>“It’s been two months’ time. Surely, if he knew, there’d be no doubt about it.”</p><p>Now <em>she</em> was the one easing <em>your</em> worries. You sighed.</p><p>“Yes but…he is not Steve. James is…patient. He can wait these things out,” you whispered.</p><p>“So you think he knows,” she eventually said.</p><p>“I don’t know,” you nervously bit out. “It is a possibility I do not even want to think about, but it is why I want you gone.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you. I’m the only one in the harem who truly knows about your situation. I can’t leave you,” she argued.</p><p>You huffed, panic in your veins as she grabbed your hands.</p><p>“Look, it has been months. If he knew, he would have said something by now…”</p><p>Her words fell on deaf ears as your gaze caught on something behind her. She frowned at you before following your gaze, and you both watched as Steve and James walked on the other side of the courtyard, surrounded by other high-ranking officials. They seemed to be in discussion about something…most of them anyway.</p><p>James’ eyes met yours as he stared at you and Anastasia. His expression was impassive, and you swallowed when he slowed, straightening as he broke away from the rest and made his way across the grass and passed the fountain. Anastasia moved to stand next to you, both of you bowing when he was close enough.</p><p>“Anastasia,” he greeted, blue eyes staring her down before she hesitantly took her leave.</p><p>You sent him a small smile, and he pulled you in for a kiss.</p><p>“You and she are rather close, aren’t you?”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“She’s like my sister,” you told him.</p><p>He hummed, smiling at you as he took your hand.</p><p>“How sweet. Your relationship with her is much like mine with Steve’s then,” he surmised.</p><p>“I suppose you could say that,” you eventually agreed.</p><p>He nodded, pulling you along to walk beside him.</p><p>“It warms my heart to hear that. To hear that you have someone you can talk to and relate to…”</p><p>You simply hummed in response.</p><p>“I wish for you to accompany Steve and I tonight…for dinner.”</p><p>“I’d be honored, my king.”</p><p>His smile grew as he reached up to brush his thumb along your cheek.</p><p>“We will eat in the dining hall after we take our leave from the throne room. We must take care of something in there tonight…”</p><p>Steve always said that whenever someone was to be executed, and you frowned.</p><p>“You will accompany us to both,” he continued.</p><p>“I… Is someone to be put to death tonight?”</p><p>He studied you for a bit before nodding.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered. “…and I know that Steve doesn’t like for you to see such things, but…I think it will be good for you. Matters like these have a tendency to…ground you. Put you face to face with your own mortality.”</p><p>You didn’t know what else to do besides nod. He kissed your forehead before urging you along with a promise to see you tonight.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The sleeves of your dress hung off of your shoulders, the skirt more weighted than what you were used to. A golden rope hugged your waist, contrasting nicely against the white material. James had long collected you from your chambers, and you found yourself sitting in between him and Steve as their guards dragged in an unfamiliar man.</p><p>He looked like he’d been to hell and back, and your heart clenched as you realized that he must have been in the dungeons all this time. You recalled how cold and dark it was down there, the air thick and muggy. You shuddered, and Steve, mistaking it for something else, took your hand. You smiled at him, but his gaze was not on you.</p><p>You watched the armed men tie the man’s wrists together before lifting him to attach the rope to a hook on the wall all the way on the other side of the room. The huge throne room seemed even bigger when it was empty of the palace residents. His quiet cries echoed in the empty space around you as he hung his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.</p><p>“He’s found guilty of treason,” James told you.</p><p>You looked at him, finding his gaze already on you.</p><p>“He was conspiring against us. It seems that he does not approve of a diarchy, of my being here,” he explained. “Unfortunately for him, I am here to stay. Isn’t that right, Steve?”</p><p>You glanced at Steve as he smiled at James, his blue eyes eventually meeting yours. He lifted your joined hands to brush his lips over the back of yours.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid. James believes that you should be witness to this, and he had a very convincing argument.”</p><p>James chuckled from your other side.</p><p>“I told him that you can stomach more violence and bloodshed than he thinks you can,” he said as your gaze connected with his. “I don’t think he believes me though…”</p><p>Steve was calling for General Barton before you had time to think on that statement, and you watched as the dark-haired man came to stand before you three. You glanced down at him with a frown before looking away, recalling the night he’d captured you.</p><p>“You may proceed,” Steve told him with a grin.</p><p>“…and how shall I proceed?”</p><p>Steve looked to James as James seemed to ponder this. The dark-haired king hummed before his eyes found yours.</p><p>“Y/N… Do you think this man deserves to suffer?”</p><p>Your eyes widened, caught off guard by the question. Your lips parted, and you dragged your gaze from him to Clint then to Steve and back. You felt like this was a trap of some sort, but you didn’t know how.</p><p>“Whatever you think he deserves-.”</p><p>“I want to know what <em>you</em> think he deserves,” he quietly asked, his heavy stare weighing you down. “He did try to kill me, after all… I am the man you love…one of them, anyway.”</p><p>You swallowed.</p><p>“I think…that the punishment should fit the crime,” you evenly replied.</p><p>“So he should suffer then? He no doubt would have made me suffer had he succeeded,” he continued.</p><p>“I…suppose so then,” you quietly said.</p><p>“I told you, James, she doesn’t have the stomach for it…”</p><p>“And I told <em>you</em>, Steve…,” he smirked over your shoulder at the blond. “…she has the stomach for more than you know.”</p><p>He suddenly lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, and you watched as General Barton readied his bow before releasing the arrow into the man’s arm. You flinched, glancing down as his screams rang throughout the room. You heard General Barton repeat the actions, and you flinched each time the man screamed.</p><p>James leaned in, his lips grazing your ear.</p><p>“Watching an execution always brings me a sense of clarity. Born into the life that we live, it is easy to forget that we are as mortal as anyone else. Just because we live like gods, it does not mean that we are. One wrong move and any of us could end up like him…”</p><p>You swallowed, glancing up at the now deceased man, his limp form hanging there on the wall. Your stomach churned, feeling as if you were going to be sick. You forced it down though as they began to rise. The last thing you wanted was to spoil dinner.</p><p>The walk to the dining hall was quiet. You’d only ever been inside twice for it was usually reserved for royal guests from other kingdoms whether it be domestic or foreign. Your nausea eased a little as your eyes landed on the food before you. You imagined that the cooks had spent all day in the kitchens to prepare this meal.</p><p>A servant pulled your chair out for you, and you sat at the end of the table with James on your left and Steve on your right. You were quiet as you slowly started to eat, James and Steve talking amongst themselves about things you didn’t care to listen to.</p><p>The image of that man’s dead body was stuck in your mind. His screams plagued your ears as if you could still hear them. James pulled you into the conversation here and there, but Steve hardly said a word to you. In fact, he’d hardly said a word to you all night.</p><p>That wasn’t like him.</p><p>You watched as a servant came by to refill all of your cups with some wine, the sweet scent invading your nose as you reached for it. James held his cup up, and Steve did the same, a smile on James’ lips as you eventually followed their lead.</p><p>“To you, Y/N, for evading death and remaining here with us instead,” he said.</p><p>You returned the smile.</p><p>“Thank you, my king.”</p><p>“Steve was truly terrified that you would not make it, you know…”</p><p>Your eyes met Steve’s, finding his indecipherable gaze already on you.</p><p>“I was,” he simply said, jaw clenching. “I truly thought the gods would take you from me…”</p><p>He ran his eyes over you, and you squirmed in your seat.</p><p>“I was a bit nervous, I will be the first to admit, but I was far more…concerned with your recovery…”</p><p>You frowned at James as he spoke.</p><p>“I was worried that your body would not heal as it should…that you’d bleed out…”</p><p>You blinked at him as he stared at you.</p><p>“There was a young maiden back in my kingdom some years back… She’d died in the night, and her sister found her the next morning…dead in her bed…”</p><p>Your heart sank, clenching at that as he tilted his head at you.</p><p>“<em>She</em> had bled out.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” you whispered, apology sincere.</p><p>He waved you off.</p><p>“Yes, it was sorry indeed. You see…it turns out that she’d been with child…”</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat in your chest as you fought to hold his gaze.</p><p>“She’d gotten rid of it and killed herself too in the process,” he continued.</p><p>Your lips parted.</p><p>“How awful,” you murmured, throat incredibly thick all of a sudden.</p><p>You slowly glanced at Steve only to quickly look away at his dark gaze.</p><p>“I often wonder what that must have been like… What kind of place she must have been in to do such a thing…what kind of pain she went through…,” James quietly wondered, more to himself.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Who knows…”</p><p>James chuckled, and your eyes met his again. He was smiling at you, elbow pressed into the wood of the table as he still held his cup in the air. His dark hair kissed his shoulder as he tilted his head at you. Something twinkled in his blue eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to wonder though…do you?”</p><p>You blinked at him, your words caught in your throat as understanding began to dawn on you. You felt like someone dropped you in a tub of ice.</p><p>“Only you were fortunate enough not to share her fate. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>You felt like the air had been knocked out of you as he stared you down, eyes darkening. They both were quiet, waiting for you to speak, but you didn’t know what to say. You were truly at a loss for words. Your chest started heaving, and James slowly dragged his eyes down to watch the way it rose and fell.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>You were going to be sick. You were sure of it.</p><p>“You what?” he coldly asked.</p><p>You didn’t dare look at Steve, sure you’d burst into tears if you did so. You flinched when you heard him stand, but James lifted his hand, eyes never leaving you.</p><p>“No, Stevie. We tried it your way,” he said so quietly you hardly heard him. “We’re doing this my way this time…remember?”</p><p>You took in a shaky breath, tears skipping down your face as you stared at James.</p><p>“James,” you pleaded. “I-.”</p><p>You cut yourself off when he hurriedly stood, and you stood too. You took an unsteady step back, almost tripping over your feet as he approached you.</p><p>“Who helped you?” he demanded.</p><p>“No one,” you quickly answered, shaking your head. “I…I did it to myself.”</p><p>A smirk danced across his lips as he hummed.</p><p>“Hmm. You did it to yourself?”</p><p>“Yes,” you said, nodding.</p><p>“Is that right?”</p><p>“Yes! No one helped me,” you whispered. “That’s- that’s why I almost died…”</p><p>You pressed your lips together, holding in a sob as he reached for you, hands resting on your shoulders. You chanced a glance at Steve only for your face to crumble at the pure hatred on his face. You shook your head as James softly shushed you, hands sliding to your collarbone.</p><p>“You know what?” he quietly said. “I…don’t believe you.”</p><p>You sobbed, almost collapsing from fear.</p><p>“I mean it! I’m telling the truth-.”</p><p>“That mouth of yours is just as talented with telling lies as it is with pleasing me,” he interrupted.</p><p>He glanced at Steve before jerking his head towards the door, and you frowned as Steve left. Your gaze met James’ again when his thumbs brushed along your neck. He softly pressed his lips to yours, and you cried harder.</p><p>“Wasn’t it just today that you told me that your relationship with Anastasia was much like mine with Steve’s?”</p><p>Your eyes widened, body freezing as you looked at him. He frowned, tilting his head as he pretended to think.</p><p>“That means you’d do anything for her…and I imagine she’d do anything for you…”</p><p>“No,” you cried, moving to run past him, but his thumbs pressed against your throat.</p><p>You yelped as he pushed your back onto the table, dishes breaking as they hit the floor. You pushed against him, but he pinned his hips against yours, keeping you in place.</p><p>“How could you do this? Huh?” he hissed in your face.</p><p>You coughed and pushed your hand against his face, but he yanked you up, nose pressed against yours.</p><p>“You could have died,” he spat. “You almost did! You foolish girl.”</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry…that I hurt you.”</p><p>He glared at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry that what I did hurt both of you, but… I’m not sorry for what I did.”</p><p>All anger seeped from his face as he stared at you, lips pressed into a thin line. You shook your head.</p><p>“I had my reasons, James, and they were good reasons. This…is a messed-up thing. It is, and you know it, and I wasn’t going to bring a child into it. Not now,” you defended.</p><p>His face had clouded over as you continued, and you gasped when he let go of you, taking a step back. Your fearful eyes studied his as he just stared at you like you’d stabbed him in the heart. Suddenly his jaw clenched, and the palm of his hand connected with your cheek.</p><p>You fell into the table with a shout, ears ringing. He placed his hands on either side of you as he glared down at you, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“There was a likely chance that was <em>my</em> child you killed. You killed my child…my son, and you tell me you’re not sorry?” he quietly spat, lips fluttering over your cheek.</p><p>You cringed away from him and brought your knee up in between his legs. He backed away with a shout, and you made to run from the dining hall. As soon as you passed the threshold, you were seized by two guards, three more before you. You grunted as they held you in place, chest heaving as James stepped out of the room.</p><p>His own chest was heaving as he looked at you. He reached into his robes before pulling out a key and handing it to one of the three men in front of you.</p><p>“You know where to take her,” he said.</p><p>Just then, you heard a heart-stopping scream from down the corridor. Your eyes widened, stomach sinking as you turned your head. Steve walked past the hall you were in without breaking his stride or gaze. He seemed determined to get to his destination. There was still screaming, accompanied by sobbing, and it was getting closer.</p><p>You fought to get out of the men’s holds as your eyes landed on Anastasia being dragged not far behind Steve. Two men held her, pulling her down the corridor as she kicked and fought while two more men were behind them.</p><p>“Anastasia!”</p><p>Her fearful eyes met yours, and she screamed your name as you fought to get to her. The holds on your arms were tight, and you knew you’d bruise before the sun rose…if you lived that long. You screamed for her as you were pulled away, and you could hear her doing the same. James came to stand before you, watching as you were dragged away from him. Your shoes scuffed against the floor as you pressed them down, kicking your feet against the walls.</p><p>Anastasia’s screams got further away, fading into almost nothing, but you could still hear the echo of them. You pleaded with James on her behalf, but he simply folded his arms over his chest, cold blue eyes boring into yours as the distance between you grew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard the key in the lock, the metal clanking together before a click sound was heard and the door was easing open. Light flooded the room, hurting your eyes, and you squeezed them shut. Your body shook as you held in sobs, the occasional sniffle escaping you. You pressed your hand over your face as you buried yourself into the sheets.</p><p>You heard footsteps as he neared the bed, and you shrank in on yourself when the bed dipped. He sighed at this, reaching over to trail his fingers down your arm, and you flinched.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” James sighed.</p><p>He was the only one to ever come see you. You could feel him next to you sometimes while on the brink of sleep. His scent always lingered, clinging to you and your sheets.</p><p>You’d been locked away in a room in the abandoned wing of the castle. Apparently, James had been working on getting it ready for you when he’d discovered the truth about what you’d done. The guards had drug you all the way here, kicking and screaming. You’d been locked inside for days, only eating what was slid underneath the door. You didn’t have the stomach for any food though.</p><p>You wanted to know what happened to Anastasia.</p><p>James grabbed you, helping you into a sitting position. He exhaled through his nose as he wiped your face, running his bright eyes over you. He pulled you against him as he stood.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he breathed.</p><p>Your hand shot out to grip his wrist, and he raised an eyebrow at you.</p><p>“Where is Anastasia?” you whispered.</p><p>He regarded you for a moment before pursing his lips.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he repeated.</p><p>You were still in your white dress from days ago, and he peeled it off of you as soon as you made it to the bath. He helped you into the water, quick, but efficient, as he cleaned you. Tears ran down your face the entire time, heart heavy with despair as you feared that Anastasia was dead.</p><p>You shook as he walked you back to the barren room, the air hitting your wet skin. You hadn’t noticed that he’d brought some clothes with him, and you allowed him to dress you. When he was done, you fell back onto the bed, looking up at him pleadingly.</p><p>“J-James…”</p><p>“Surely you don’t think you have the right to ask anything of me, do you?”</p><p>His voice was clipped, colder than it was not too long ago, and you looked away. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at you. For a painful amount of time, he just stared…simply looking at you in that way that always made you uncomfortable.</p><p>“Why?” he eventually asked.</p><p>You didn’t respond, and he huffed.</p><p>“Why, Y/N? Why would you do such a thing? Something so horrid…despicable…unspeakable!”</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>“Women have been killed for less,” he said, making you wrap your arms around yourself.</p><p>“I…was afraid. I was afraid that things would go back to what they used to be…”</p><p>Your eyes met his.</p><p>“I was afraid that a child would bring back the jealousy and doubt and the horrible way you two used to fight over me. I didn’t want to bring an innocent child into that,” you tearfully defended.</p><p>He didn’t respond, just looking and listening. He exhaled.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about James. You know,” you breathed. “Steve will never admit it.”</p><p>“I don’t think I would bring him up if I were you,” he coldly replied.</p><p>Your lip trembled, and you looked away.</p><p>“He can barely stand the sight of you…and somehow, there’s still love in his heart for you. It’s in both of our hearts”</p><p>Another tear fell. He pushed away from the wall, approaching you and gripping your chin in his hand. He lifted your face so that your eyes met. There was a cruel smirk on his lips, and you were saddened to admit that you’d been right in all those times you thought you never really knew James. He hid himself well.</p><p>“What I’m about to tell you will hurt you, and that’s why I’m telling you…so that you may hurt as you’ve hurt me…”</p><p>You frowned.</p><p>“Steve is most definitely taking out his anger at you on Anastasia as we speak…” you gasped at this “…he has been for days.”</p><p>Your mouth parted, brows furrowed as you stared up at him in horror. Your mind spun, relief filling you just as what he said sank in.</p><p>“Oh, yes… She’s very much alive, but not for long…”</p><p>Your frown deepened.</p><p>“W-what? What are you-?”</p><p>“She is to be hung for what she’s done. In two days…”</p><p>Your hands flew to his shirt, gripping the material as more tears escaped.</p><p>“No,” you cried. “She didn’t do anything-!”</p><p>“The minute she thought we were going to kill you, she confessed. She told us that it was her idea, that she’d talked you into it, that you hadn’t even known such a thing was possible till she opened her mouth.”</p><p>“That…that’s not…”</p><p>Your words trailed off in the air as your head fell forward, forehead pressed into his stomach as you sobbed. He placed his hand on your hair, shushing you.</p><p>“She won’t be around to talk you into doing such things anymore. You’ll learn from this and will work very hard to earn our forgiveness…won’t you?”</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Please, James. I’m begging you… Let her go,” you pleaded, looking up at him.</p><p>His jaw clenched as he stared you down.</p><p>“You don’t demand anything of us…not anymore,” he quietly spat. “Besides, her fate is not left in my hands…”</p><p>Your heart sank as you realized that her life was entirely in Steve’s hands. He was surely going to kill her.</p><p>“I want to talk to him.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want to see you.”</p><p>Your face crumbled, head falling against his stomach again as he played with your hair.</p><p>“James, please,” you squeaked. “Please, talk to him. I’ll do anything…”</p><p>You looked up at him, vision blurry.</p><p>“I’ll do anything you want. Anything you ask, I’ll do it from now on. I won’t question anything, I swear,” you offered.</p><p>“You’ll do that anyway-.”</p><p>“James!”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> interrupt me,” he hissed, fingers digging into your face.</p><p>Your chest heaved as you stared up at him with wide eyes. He suddenly sighed.</p><p>“I might consider talking to Steve…if I felt that you were truly remorseful, but unfortunately for you, you told me that you are not.”</p><p>You bit your lip as he shook his head at you.</p><p>“You told me that you had no remorse about killing what very likely was my child…”</p><p>He stepped away from you, and your heart sank. He placed his hand on his hip, pushing his dark cape behind him in the process.</p><p>“Perhaps you can do something to lift my spirits…” your heart skipped a beat “…make me…momentarily forget.”</p><p>Your shoulders fell as he eyed you, and you looked away as understanding filled you. With a deep breath, you slowly stood, approaching him. You had to do whatever you could to get Anastasia free and out of here. As soon as you were within reach, he grabbed your wrists, yanking you closer. You stumbled into him, chest heaving as he pressed his lips against yours.</p><p>He moved his mouth against yours, fingers coming to dig into your waist, his other hand clutching your shoulder. Your face was wet with tears, but James paid them no mind. His hand moved up to rest on your shoulder, both of them applying pressure, and you swallowed as you realized what he wanted.</p><p>Your knees hit the floor, and with shaky hands, you reached to release him. One of his hands played with your hair, and he hummed.</p><p>“Don’t do anything that would seal Anastasia’s fate this very afternoon,” he murmured.</p><p>You glanced up at him with a jerky nod just before taking him into your mouth. A groan left his lips as you ran your tongue over his length, lips sliding over him. Your scalp burned from his grip, and you frowned. You didn’t know how long you remained on your knees. Part of you thought that James was purposefully holding off from finishing just to punish you. Your jaw was aching, and your knees were screaming when he finally left.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>He didn’t return, and you’d spent the night crying yourself to sleep. You feared that you’d pleasured him for nothing and that he wouldn’t mention anything to Steve. The next time you awoke, you didn’t know if it was hours later or days later. They tended to blend together since your room didn’t have a window.</p><p>There was a time where you’d never think of such a thing of James, but that was before you truly knew him. You supposed there was a reason he and Steve were so close, and you cursed yourself for ever letting your guard down around him when you’d initially been suspicious.</p><p>You were facing the wall with your back to the door when you heard the familiar sound of it being unlocked. Your knees were to your chest, arms wrapped around them and hands clasped together. You tilted your head to the side ever so slightly as the door eased open. Silence met you…and you knew.</p><p>It wasn’t James.</p><p>You turned your head towards the wall again, swallowing down your fear. The silence stretched as he closed the door, the deafening click making your heart jump. When his steps grew closer, your heart raced, and you looked towards the ceiling.</p><p>“Is this any way to greet the man who determines the fate of your friend?”</p><p>You clenched your jaw, a smart remark on your tongue, but you held it. With reluctance, you lowered your legs and arms, taking a deep breath before slowly turning around. You kept your head down as you faced him, feet meeting the cold floor.</p><p>“My king,” you softly greeted.</p><p>He didn’t respond, instead opting for stepping closer. He rested a finger underneath your chin, slowly raising your head so that your eyes met. His jaw immediately clenched, and he let you go before looking away from you with such disgust.</p><p>You sighed as he turned away, eyes falling to the floor. You heard him huff, and the silence grew thick with betrayal, tension, and words unspoken. You looked up when he sighed, and you watched as he placed his hands on his hips, eyes trained on the wall.</p><p>“When James told me what you’d done… I could’ve killed you,” he quietly admitted.</p><p>Your heart clenched, and you couldn’t tell if you were surprised or not.</p><p>“I was so angry that I honest to God could’ve driven a dagger through your heart…”</p><p>You blinked back tears, looking away.</p><p>“Never mind how you could do something so horrendous, but to a child that was very likely mine?”</p><p>He turned to face you, a frown on his face and anger in his eyes. You didn’t know what to say, sensing that speaking would make things worse, so you said nothing.</p><p>“I don’t care what your reasonings were. You were wrong to do such a thing, and I would be well within my rights to end you in whatever way I see fit,” he sneered.</p><p>“Will you then? End me?” you wondered, finally speaking as your gaze met his.</p><p>He stared you down, brows furrowed as he considered you. Your face was solemn, genuine wonder in your eyes as he thought. Eventually he swallowed, slowly lifting his hand to place it on your cheek.</p><p>“I could never,” he whispered.</p><p>“…but you’ll kill Anastasia.”</p><p>“Yes,” he answered without hesitation.</p><p>Tears sprung to your eyes.</p><p>“…and if I asked you not to?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t listen.”</p><p>You couldn’t hold them back anymore, and your face crumbled as the tears fell. He brushed his thumb over your cheek, and you laid your hand on his arm.</p><p>“She doesn’t deserve this, Steve,” you told him.</p><p>“She does. She’s told me a great deal over the past few days. She told me that she was the one to introduce such a thing to you, that she took you there… That is also another matter I intended to deal with. I’ll find out who she took you to and burn the place to the ground,” he said.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Did she tell you that she tried to talk me out of it? This was <em>my</em> choice. Mine! This is my sin to answer for…not hers…”</p><p>“She will hang, Y/N, and that is final,” he spat.</p><p>You threw yourself at him, and it clearly took him by surprise because he stumbled. You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest.</p><p>“Please, Steve, please! She doesn’t deserve this,” you pleaded.</p><p>He shoved you away, and you landed on your hands and bottom, sobbing.</p><p>“If you kill her, I’ll never forgive you,” you forced out.</p><p>His face darkened, and you watched as his jaw ticked. You forced yourself to stand on shaky legs, glaring at him.</p><p>“If you kill her, I will hate you forever, Steve…”</p><p>He stared you down for a painful amount of time before eventually heaving a sigh, looking away.</p><p>“That matters little to me…”</p><p>Your heart sank.</p><p>“As long as you belong to me, and are mine in every way I deem important, you may hate me all you like,” he declared.</p><p>Anger and fear and desperation fought for dominance within you as he turned away…heading for the door.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” you cried as you ran towards him, desperation winning.</p><p>He turned just in time for you to throw yourself at him, lips crashing into his own as you clasped your hands behind his neck. He was frozen with shock, but eventually gave into the kiss, groaning into your mouth as his lips settled on your waist.</p><p>His grip was firm, mouth hungry as it moved over yours. You both stumbled towards your bed, and your thigh hooked over his waist just as you both collapsed on the soft surface. You ran your hands over him, moving to tear at his shirt. He beat you, the sound of your dress ripping reaching your ears just before his lips attached themselves to your shoulder, teeth grazing the skin.</p><p>He ground himself against you, and you sharply inhaled at his evident arousal. You hadn’t had sex in months, for obvious reasons, and you didn’t know how to feel about doing so in a hurried desperate attempt to save Anastasia’s life. As if he read your thoughts, just as you ran your fingers through his hair, attempting to pull him into another kiss, Steve ripped himself away from you with a snarl.</p><p>You fell back onto the bed, eyes wide as he glared down at you, shirt open to display his heaving chest. His nostrils flared, and you reached for him when he pulled away, standing.</p><p>“It will not work, Y/N, and just for that, you will be witness to her execution,” he harshly whispered.</p><p>Your stomach churned, and you hurried off of the bed as he swept from the room, but it was too late. You slammed your hands against the door just as he closed it, screaming at him as he turned the lock.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Let me see her.”</p><p>That was the first thing you said to James as soon as he walked into your room that morning. The morning of Anastasia’s execution. He had blinked at you, and with some thought, he finally agreed. James had brought a dress with him, one that both he and Steve loved to see you in. It clung to you as James and several guards walked you to the dungeons.</p><p>You were careful in your steps as you descended, a shudder passing through you as the cold muggy air hit you. The sour smell of mold invaded your nose, and your heart broke at the thought of Anastasia spending her last days here.</p><p>The guards remained at the door as James walked you to her cell. It was quiet, and you slowed when he did, turning to look through the bars that held your friend. Despair paralyzed you as your eyes landed on her spent frame.</p><p>She wore the same dress she’d had on the last time you saw her, when she was being dragged away. It was ripped in places, and her hair was unruly as it hung around her face, arms littered with marks and scratches. You swallowed as you recalled that James had told you that Steve had taken his anger out on her. You knew firsthand how demented he could be, and you blinked back tears.</p><p>“Anastasia…”</p><p>Your voice was soft, afraid that you might frighten her, but it echoed off of the walls. Her head shot up from where it rested on her knees, and her eyes widened at the sight of you. She hurried to scoot towards the cell door as you fell to your knees. Your hands met hers halfway, and your fingers intertwined.</p><p>“I’m glad to see that you are well…”</p><p>“There is no telling how much longer it will last,” you quietly replied.</p><p>She chuckled, but it was forced, and you both knew it. You looked her over again, and she caught your line of sight.</p><p>“I’m okay…”</p><p>“You don’t look it,” you softly spat. “I know how Steve can be…we both do and… I hate what he’s done, what he’s going to do.”</p><p>She looked down at the mention of her impending death.</p><p>“I’ve talked to him, but…”</p><p>“There is no talking to him. It’s as you said, we both know how he can be. His mind is made up…my fate is sealed,” she sadly replied, resigned.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him again-.”</p><p>“We are out of time,” she hissed.</p><p>“We’re not,” you bit back. “I’ll find something… There has to be something he wants. There has to be something I can do to spare you.”</p><p>She sighed just as James approached, reaching down to grip your arms, pulling you to your feet. You looked down at Anastasia as he began to pull you away, telling you it was almost time.</p><p>“I will get you out of here. I promise.”</p><p>It wasn’t much longer that you were being led across the grass to the gallows. They resided far behind the palace, hidden from the average eye. Most executions were not a spectacle, and you were thankful that Anastasia was no exception. Even more so since you were making a fool out of yourself the entire way there.</p><p>“Steve, I’m begging you with everything I have to let her go,” you cried.</p><p>James was quiet on your other side, opting to leave this matter between you and Steve. You were tripping over your feet and dress as you fought to keep his stride. You glanced over as you neared, panic rising at the sight of Anastasia standing there, the noose hanging in front of her.</p><p>You gripped his arm, and he finally stopped, jerking out of your grip as he glared at you. His gaze was heated, nostrils flaring as he sneered.</p><p>“Unless you’d like for anyone else of my choosing to join her, I suggest you get a hold of yourself.”</p><p>You were frozen in place, swallowing at his threat. You felt James approach before he rested his hand on your arm. You looked to him for help, but he would give you none. You turned back around just as Steve turned to walk away.</p><p>“What if I were to marry you?”</p><p>He stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“If I binded myself to you in every way…for the rest of my life…would you let her go?”</p><p>He finally spun to face you, visage unreadable as he strode towards you. You swallowed at the look in his eyes, something you couldn’t place resting there. He studied you, lips twitching ever so slightly as he reached up to play with your hair.</p><p>“…you’d truly do anything…wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“I would,” you quickly answered.</p><p>He glanced over your shoulder, eyes briefly connecting with James’ you assumed. The corner of his lips curved upwards into a smirk as his blue eyes met yours again.</p><p>“Very well…”</p><p>Hope bloomed in your chest.</p><p>“You shall not marry me though…not yet anyway.”</p><p>You frowned, confusion filling you. He rested his hands on your neck as he leaned down to brush his lips over yours. You could still feel James behind you.</p><p>“You shall bear us a son,” he whispered, lips grazing your own.</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly, but you quickly nodded, turning to look at James and then back at Steve.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>It seemed simple enough, and it wasn’t like you were surprised.</p><p>“…each,” James suddenly said, speaking for the first time in a while.</p><p>Your eyes were wider now as you looked at the dark-haired king, a smirk on his pink lips. Your lips parted, and before you could speak, Steve continued.</p><p>“As many times as it takes…”</p><p>You looked at him, swallowing as you finally recognized the look in his eyes. Steve was triumphant, and he did nothing to hide that.</p><p>“…very well,” you eventually said.</p><p>Quickly, Steve waved at the guards, ordering them to take Anastasia out of the palace and to a waiting cart.</p><p>“She is to be banished, never allowed to set foot on these lands again. If she does, then we <em>will</em> kill her,” James told you.</p><p>You blinked, slowly turning to look at him. Your mind spun as it slowly occurred to you that it was likely they’d never planned to kill her, at all. Steve had long followed the guards who dragged Anastasia away, and James took your hand as he pulled you along.</p><p>“Come along. You have a deal to uphold…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in front of the pond, watching the butterflies and dragonflies chase each other around over the water. It was a nice day out, but the approaching clouds told you that it wouldn’t last for long. A breeze blew by, ruffling the sleeves of your dress, and you swallowed as you looked down. You’d plucked a flower on the way here, and your eyes clung to it as you spun it in between your fingers.</p><p>There was a dull ache in your chest. It had been there for weeks…ever since Anastasia had been banished. She was alive, and you were grateful for that, but you didn’t know what became of her. You didn’t know if she was alright. A number of fates could have befallen her, and it was all your fault.</p><p>You blinked back tears as you stood.</p><p>The wind picked up, and you knew that the rain was just around the corner. Your trek back to the palace was slow…reluctant. Doctor Banner had examined you last week per Steve’s request in order to make sure that all was well. You swallowed a sigh for you were no fool. You knew what that meant. They wanted to start trying for an heir as soon as possible without hurting you.</p><p>The physician had told them to wait some more days, and the time had come. You had stewed over it for weeks, and you could no longer avoid it. Of course, you thought about running again. You thought about it all the time, but it wasn’t possible. Not anymore.</p><p>You paid the guard no mind as he moved from his position by the tree to follow you. Wherever you went, you were never alone…and you never would be again. Any chance of escape was long gone, and your body grew numb as it fought to accept that there was truly no out for you. This was it. You’d spend the rest of your days under Steve and James’ thumb, doing whatever they demanded of you without question.</p><p>It had started to rain just as you made it inside, and the guard’s footsteps echoed your own as you made your way back to your chambers. You’d been removed from the stuffy chambers you had been locked into. You were back in the former king’s chambers with James and Steve, sandwiched between them each night.</p><p>It was empty when you entered, and you watched the guard make himself comfortable outside of the door just as you closed it. There is where he’d remain until either Steve or James returned. You slipped out of your dress before striding into the bath. You felt so small in the huge tub, but you’d felt that way ever since Anastasia had been banished.</p><p>You felt like you’d truly lost. Anastasia was gone, and for that, the other girls in the harem were wary of you. They didn’t know the full details of what had happened, but they knew you were involved somehow. After all, they’d watched Anastasia be dragged from the harem that night everything went to hell. You didn’t blame them… You closed your eyes as the hot water soothed your skin.</p><p>You’d almost died to keep from bringing a child into this situation, and it did no good, because you were back where you started. However, one could argue that you were in an even worse position now. There was no possible way for you to leave, and soon you’d be pregnant, forced to do exactly what you were adamant against doing. You were out of options…</p><p>You idly wondered if you should even bother getting dressed when you were done.</p><p>Hopeful, you decided that you would. Perhaps the gods would choose to favor you this night, and the inevitable would be delayed. You should have known that your hope would be for naught though. You weren’t positive that you could say the same for James, but you just knew that Steve had been dying to get his hands on you…in more ways than one.</p><p>You had just started to approach the bed to lie down when you heard the guard greeting someone. Seconds later, and Steve was striding through the door, blue gaze fixed on you. You didn’t exactly know how to act around him now. You avoided his gaze and answered his questions and did what he demanded of you. After all, that was the deal you’d made in exchange for Anastasia’s life.</p><p>Weariness aside, even if you’d wanted to fight back against Steve, who was to say you could? There was no doubt in your mind that they knew where Anastasia had been dropped off to. You wouldn’t put it past them to find her just to get to you. Truthfully, they could hurt any number of people in the palace to get to you. You now knew the full extent of what they were capable of.</p><p>Steve eyed you as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Draw me a bath,” he told you.</p><p>With a nod, you went to do as he asked. He eventually joined you in the room just as you were testing the water, swirling your hand through it. Satisfied, you moved to leave, but he tsk’d at you, and you paused.</p><p>“Am I meant to bask in my own company?” he wondered as he lowered himself into the water.</p><p>“I’ve already bathed, my king.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you.</p><p>“Sit with me, anyway,” he replied.</p><p>With a quiet sigh, you sat on the tiles, crossing your legs as he waded towards you. He handed you the soap, and you leaned over to glide it along his neck and shoulders. He hummed, and absentmindedly, you wondered if you were stronger would you be able to hold him underneath the water. You blanched at your train of thought but couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the first time such a thought entered your mind.</p><p>You weren’t a killer. Even if you were, you didn’t think you’d ever find it in your heart to do so to Steve…despite everything that had happened.</p><p>“James will be joining us later in the night.”</p><p>You didn’t know how to respond to that, so you simply hummed. You both heard and saw Steve huff.</p><p>“He’s looking forward to feeling you wrapped around him again…as am I…”</p><p>You didn’t know whether to lie or not and agree, so you opted on not saying anything. You didn’t think you needed to, but apparently you were wrong. Your eyes widened when Steve suddenly whirled around, water splashing as he did so. His hard gaze connected with your own, and he snatched your wrist, causing the soap to fall from your grip and plop into the water.</p><p>“Do you think your lack of enthusiasm will sway me?”</p><p>You frowned at him, feeling your own irritation bubble in your chest.</p><p>“No, my king. I don’t.”</p><p>He glared at you.</p><p>“That is not how it appears to me, and if James were here, I’m sure he’d be inclined to agree,” he hissed.</p><p>You clenched your jaw.</p><p>“Take it however you like it, my king. I simply see no need to pretend…especially since you are getting what you want either way.”</p><p>He stared at you for a painful amount of time with a look you couldn’t decipher before finally letting you go. He backed away, and you did not break your gaze.</p><p>“Wait for me on the bed,” he eventually ordered.</p><p>You happily stood and exited the bath, depositing yourself on the bed as you waited for him to finish. You swallowed down another sigh, wondering why Steve was determined to drag this out. You’d reached for your nightdress, preparing to take it off when Steve’s voice stopped you.</p><p>You looked up to find him in the doorway, naked and wet as he eyed you. You dropped your hands as he approached, reaching out to pull you up. You nervously eyed him as he yanked you closer, blond strands clinging to his forehead. His lips met yours, and you closed your eyes as he kissed you.</p><p>You were still in his arms, and you didn’t return it, but that had never stopped him before. With a frustrated growl, he tore himself away from you, looking down at you with a frown. You returned it as you watched him turn away from you.</p><p>“You are truly doing everything in your power to make this difficult,” he scoffed.</p><p>“One of us is, but I don’t believe it is me, my king.”</p><p>He spun around, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“I am doing what you’ve asked of me,” you said, exasperated. “What more do you want?”</p><p>“You are my concubine, and I wish for you to act like it!”</p><p>“Am I not? I am ready and willing to do-.”</p><p>You cut yourself off when he gripped your arms, shaking you.</p><p>“Be more than just willing,” he hissed, frustration coloring his voice. “Be wanting.”</p><p>“Why?” you scoffed, catching him off guard. “What purpose would it serve? Your cock will grow hard either way. I do not need to be wanting in order to conceive a child.”</p><p>He glared at you.</p><p>“Was it not you who said you didn’t care if I hated you? So long as I belonged to you in every way you deemed important?” you threw at him.</p><p>“You’ve been angry with me before, and that has never stopped you from returning my affections,” he argued.</p><p>You softly scoffed, holding in a laugh.</p><p>“Therein lies the misunderstanding,” you whispered. “…I am not angry with you, Steve.”</p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh.</p><p>“I know you think I’m being dishonest, but I promise…I’m not. I’m not angry with you nor James. The two of you are simply…acting as kings do.”</p><p>You shrugged.</p><p>“After everything I’ve done, I figured you’d want to get this over with. I am here to give you a son. Surely, you can seek out one of the other girls to kiss you like you’d wish. You don’t need me for that,” you quietly told him.</p><p>His eyes grew colder, and he suddenly gripped your chin.</p><p>“I see through you, you know. I see what you are trying to do,” he harshly whispered.</p><p>“No one is doing anything, <em>my king</em>,” you spat. “I simply wish to get this over with.”</p><p>His eyes widened ever so slightly, and you watched as his jaw ticked. Before you could figure out what he was going to do next, his hand lowered to your throat, and you gasped at his tight grip. His lips covered your own, and his other hand palmed your breast, roughly so, and you whimpered against his lips while you squirmed in his hold.</p><p>“You will enjoy this,” he murmured just before shoving you onto the bed.</p><p>You bounced against it and barely had time to gather yourself before his frame covered your own. His movements weren’t just hungry, they were precise. Every kiss was designed to make your head spin, every touch designed to make you moan, but you didn’t give him what he sought. You were here to conceive a child. That was all.</p><p>With a frustrated growl, Steve pulled himself away from you. His hands landed on your thighs, bunching the material of your dress up until your lower half was bare before him. Your heart began to race as you realized what was happening, and you reached down to push him away from you. With a huff, he gripped your hip and yanked you closer, causing your back to hit the bed. He pulled one leg over his shoulder and soon after, his lips were on you.</p><p>You gasped, eyes widening as he swiped his tongue against your core that was growing increasingly hotter by the minute. You placed your hand on his head, attempting to push him off, but his grip and determination was firm. He slid his tongue inside of you, and you clenched your teeth, writhing on the bed as he tasted you.</p><p>His mouth covered you entirely, nipping at you and licking your sensitive flesh. He paid no mind when you dug your nails into his scalp, only humming, and it vibrated against your skin. You squeezed your eyes shut, teeth pressing so hard into your lip that you were positive you drew blood. You were only sure the first time you came when you tasted the blood.</p><p>You winced as you bit down when wave after wave crashed into you, eyes fluttering as you refused to give him what he wanted. Your chest was heaving the second time, body twisting as you fought to get away from him, but he wouldn’t budge. When you felt your stomach tightening a third time, you’d had enough.</p><p>“Stop! Steve stop-!”</p><p>You were cut off by your own scream, the high-pitched wail lowering into a moan as you spasmed beneath him. Your fingers tangled in his hair, and tears kissed your eyes as you came apart on his tongue. He hummed, lapping up your juices as your thighs trembled around his head.</p><p>When he finally let you go, you hurried to back away, but he was faster. His hand wrapped around your ankle and pulled you until you were underneath him. You pushed against his chest when he kissed you, for it was unlike him at all. It was soft and tender, and he moved his lips against yours like he was trying to drink you.</p><p>He paid no mind to your nails as he settled himself in between your legs. You finally turned your head away, and he simply attached his lips to your neck. Courtesy of his own ministrations, he entered you with ease, and you didn’t look at him as he pressed his hands into the bed, hovering over you.</p><p>His thrusts were slow, languid as he eased into you again and again. Your eyes were glued to the wall. You didn’t like this. You didn’t like how gentle he was being. It was unlike him, made even worse so because you knew he was doing it with a purpose. It seemed even your own pleasure would be forced upon you.</p><p>His lips grazed your cheek as he dragged his cock against your slick walls, and you shuddered every time his hips connected with yours. His lips sought out your own, and you turned your head to the other side. Frustration took hold in your chest. You didn’t understand why he was doing this.</p><p>Tears spilled from your eyes, and he kissed them away.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>You refused.</p><p>One of his hands found your neck, forcing you to look right at him, and you squeezed your eyes shut. His lips met yours again, but you didn’t kiss him back. A particularly hard thrust had you gasping though, and he parted his lips too, tongue exploring your mouth as he thrust into you.</p><p>You could feel another climax building, and you cried harder as you tried to fight it off. Your breath hitched, and Steve heard that, letting go of your neck to drag his hand down. You jerked when his thumb brushed against you, and you reached down to grip his wrist. His hand wouldn’t budge as you tried to pull it away, and soon you were coming apart beneath him.</p><p>The same could not be said for him though, and he fucked you through your high, eventually throwing you into another one. By the third time you were clenching around him, you were a sobbing mess, begging him to stop.</p><p>“Why?” he murmured. “Your body doesn’t want me to…”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you, preventing you from moving at all as his skin slapped against yours.</p><p>“Please, Steve,” you tearfully begged.</p><p>He grunted in your ear, picking up the pace, and relief began to finally fill you. Your breath was choppy as he sought his own release, but not before he pushed you over the edge again. He nipped at your ear before grazing his teeth over your neck, swiping his tongue along the skin.</p><p>He rutted into you, shaking the bed with his movements, and you closed your eyes when your stomach tightened. Your legs kicked around him, feet sliding against the sheets as another climax crept up on you. A choked moan fell from your lips, and Steve slammed into you three more times before stopping completely.</p><p>Your core was alight with sensitivity, and you winced as Steve lazily slid his cock in and out of you, fucking his release into you. Your lashes fluttered as fatigue gripped your frame. Steve’s breathing was heavy as he made himself comfortable on top of you, still wrapped around his softening cock. You felt his lips on your cheek just as you descended into darkness.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>You were startled awake in the middle of the night by the feel of someone thrusting into you. You yelped into the pillow, reaching out to grip the sheets as your fatigued mind fought to make sense of what was happening. A chest was pressed into your back, lips brushing along your cheek as he leaned over you.</p><p>Still filled with confusion, you tried to move away, but a familiar deep voice greeted you, and your body involuntarily relaxed.</p><p>“It feels like you enjoyed yourself greatly,” James murmured.</p><p>You couldn’t swallow down your moan as he slid in and out of you.</p><p>“God, you’re still so wet,” he groaned, lips pressed against your neck.</p><p>You pressed your forehead into the pillow as James had his way with you, core still incredibly sensitive from Steve’s assault. There was no telling how long ago that was. The room was dark, and the only sound within was that of you and James’ heavy breathing.</p><p>One of his arms was pressed into the bed beside your head. His other hand searched for yours in the darkness, twisting his fingers in between yours as he drove himself into you. Another moan was pulled from you, and you heard and felt Steve stir beside you. You bit your tongue, not wanting to wake him up, but James clearly didn’t care.</p><p>“I can’t wait to fill you up,” he breathed, and you froze.</p><p>The sleep finally cleared from your eyes, and your stomach churned at his words. He rested his face in the crook of your neck, and you cringed away from him. James took notice and slid one arm underneath you, pulling you against him.</p><p>“I thought you’d long accepted the inevitable by now,” he said.</p><p>You blinked back tears, but a few escaped, skipping down your cheek.</p><p>“I have,” you whispered.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem that way to me,” he replied.</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut, because he was right. This was the last thing you wanted, but like most of your life, you didn’t have a choice. You hardly ever had choices. From the moment you were born, your life's path had been chosen for you.</p><p>“You know you can’t leave. You have nowhere to run,” he quietly continued, slowing down his movements. “It’s time we start working on the rest of our life together, and its time you accepted it.”</p><p>You clenched around him, and he hissed.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see you round and swollen with my son. I hope he looks just like you…”</p><p>Your breath hitched, and his groans grew louder</p><p>“As many times as it takes,” he panted, spilling into you.</p><p>More tears fell as you came around him, and you clenched your hands into fists as he pressed kisses into your hair.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“I wish to see my mother,” you told Steve the next day.</p><p>He barely spared you a glance as his eyes poured over a parchment before him.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he distractedly murmured.</p><p>You blinked at him, sure you’d heard him wrong.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>He looked up at your disbelieving tone, raising an eyebrow at you.</p><p>“I said no,” he repeated.</p><p>You frowned at him before letting out a light scoff.</p><p>“…and why not?”</p><p>He set the paper down, looking at you as if you’d grown a second head.</p><p>“What a silly thing to ask me. You know why,” he told you.</p><p>You looked down, swallowing a sigh as your eyes roamed over the food before you.</p><p>“Steve…it’s my mother. I haven’t seen her in ages-.”</p><p>“…and whose fault is that?”</p><p>Your gaze met his again, and you narrowed your eyes. He did the same.</p><p>“You would deny me this?”</p><p>“I will deny you whatever I see fit,” he spat. “Consider it as part of your punishment.”</p><p>“You banished Anastasia and I have agreed to give you a son and however many other children it could take to do so. This is my mother, Steve.”</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>“Any other king would have hung Anastasia…perhaps even your mother too…”</p><p>Your eyes widened, and you looked away.</p><p>“You’ve grown ill in the head if you think I’d let you so far out of my sight-.”</p><p>“A guard would be with me!”</p><p>“You are not leaving this palace,” he hissed.</p><p>Your chest clenched, and your tongue darted out to wet your lips. You pressed your nails into the palm of your hand.</p><p>“What more do you want from me?” you whispered. “I’m giving you everything you want! You won.”</p><p>Steve reached over and grabbed your chin, yanking you closer as he sneered at you.</p><p>“You seemed to have forgotten, so allow me to remind you. You are a murderer! You snuffed out an innocent life, possibly <em>my</em> child’s life. Do you understand the severity of what you’ve done? You are lucky to be <em>alive</em>.”</p><p>He let you go, and you straightened. The silence was thick, and your throat tightened as you struggled to swallow. You could feel his eyes on you as you looked at the ground.</p><p>“How long do you intend to punish me? Is that truly what I am here for? To take the brunt of your anger and birth your bastards-.”</p><p>Dishes clattered to the floor as Steve yanked you by the throat, pinning you between him and the pillows. Your vision was blurry as his cold eyes rested on you, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“You will not speak of my children in such a way ever again,” he whispered.</p><p>Your lips trembled.</p><p>“…but that is what they will be. I’m sure that is why you are in no rush to marry me. You intend to humiliate me a little first. No? Am I wrong?”</p><p>He didn’t respond.</p><p>“Parade me around as the whore who birthed the king’s children before eventually giving me a secure place. If you ever do so…”</p><p>He roughly let you go before standing. You avoided his eye as he brushed past you, and you flinched when the door slammed shut behind him.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The days that followed were spent much the same. During the day, you’d either be wandering around the palace, determined to ignore the presence of the guard, or you’d be in James’ or Steve’s company, tiptoeing between them.</p><p>They were both still angry with you, and you found yourself biting your tongue more often than not. Since your argument, Steve was especially irate with you. The tension between the two of you was thick and only mounting as each day passed. Both of them seemed to only be truly satisfied with you when the night came.</p><p>Sometimes Steve would take you first, and other times, James. Each time started out the same. You’d be compliant, allowing them to do what they wished with you before they’d get fed up with your lack of enthusiasm. Every time, they would force pleasure on you, forcing you to feel things you didn’t want to. They’d be determined to make you cry out, cling to them, and you hated it.</p><p>You were out by the pond again, tilting your head at it as a light breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees. You had grown so used to the presence of the guard that followed you around, you’d almost forgotten about him entirely. You suddenly blinked, turning to face him as he stood not too far away near a tree.</p><p>He was young, much younger than you. If you had to guess, you’d say he was around the age you were when you were first brought to the palace. His complexion was fair, but healthy looking, and his hair was dark, a tad lighter than James’.</p><p>You approached him, chuckling as you watched his throat bob. He struck you as nervous, and you wondered if this was the first assignment he’d been given by the king. You stuck your hand out to him, eyeing him as he stared straight ahead.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>He didn’t respond right away, eyes flittering everywhere but towards you. Eventually, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“I am meant to be shadowing you…looking after you,” he said.</p><p>It sounded so unfeeling in his boyish voice, and you knew that he was repeating the words that were spoken to him by one of the kings no doubt.</p><p>“Surely, you are allowed to talk with me…”</p><p>He shuffled on his feet before straightening up, dark eyes eventually meeting yours.</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>You smiled at him as he hesitantly took your hand.</p><p>“It is nice to finally put a name to the face, Peter. I’m Y/N.”</p><p>“I know,” he whispered, glancing away.</p><p>“How long have you been here? I don’t recall seeing you around,” you wondered.</p><p>“Not long, my lady. A few months, I’d guess,” he answered.</p><p>You chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t have to refer to me as such. I’m merely the kings’ concubine,” you told him.</p><p>You watched as his face flushed, and you looked away with a smile. You started to make your way back to the palace, and Peter slowly followed. You glanced over your shoulder, eyeing the distance between you two with a frown.</p><p>“You don’t have to walk all the way back there, Peter. Walk <em>with</em> me,” you offered, pausing.</p><p>He seemed reluctant to do so, and your shoulders sagged.</p><p>“Please…? You won’t get in trouble, I promise.”</p><p>He stood there for a few more seconds before slowly walking towards you. You only moved when he was next to you, and you were glad that he kept up with your stride. If Steve and James looked to isolate you, then you supposed you would have to make the best of it.</p><p>“How old are you, Peter?”</p><p>“Twenty, my lady,” he answered.</p><p>You considered correcting him again, but something told you that it would do no good. You hummed.</p><p>“How does Steve treat you?” you suddenly wondered.</p><p>You knew how he could get, and the guard before you was practically a boy in comparison to the rest of you. Peter chuckled, startling you, and you looked over at him again.</p><p>“I was brought here under King James’ instruction,” he told you.</p><p>“I see,” you said, raising your eyebrows at that. “…and he is good to you?”</p><p>Peter nodded before suddenly clearing his throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but… Why are you talking to me?”</p><p>You stopped walking at that, and so did he. You mulled over his question, wondering if you should be truthful or not. You heaved a sigh.</p><p>“To be perfectly honest, Peter… I’m lonely,” you said with a shrug.</p><p>His eyes widened, and he blinked, clearly caught off guard by your response. His brows furrowed, a frown slowly covering his features as your words lingered in the air.</p><p>“Did your king tell you why you are meant to be watching me?” you questioned, gliding through the trees.</p><p>He shook his head, and a humorless smirk graced your lips. You clasped your hands behind you and looked up at the sky as another breeze blew by.</p><p>“I ran away once,” you confessed.</p><p>You heard his sharp intake of breath, and you continued.</p><p>“They were supposed to be sharing me, but…things…got out of control,” you whispered, looking at him. “I no longer felt safe, so I ran.”</p><p>His lips were parted, eyes wide as he listened to you.</p><p>“Obviously, I was caught, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. However… It wasn’t long before I found out I was with child.”</p><p>You looked down.</p><p>“I got rid of that child, Peter.”</p><p>A myriad of emotions swam across his face as your eyes met his again.</p><p>“I hadn’t known it was possible to do such a thing, but… A friend took me to someone, and that person made it so that I was no longer pregnant. How disgusted you must be with me…”</p><p>He didn’t respond, merely gazing at you as he processed your words.</p><p>“I had my reasons, I assure you…but those reasons don’t matter because the kings did not agree with them once they found out,” you murmured, shrugging, eyes falling to the grass.</p><p>You suddenly exhaled.</p><p>“My friend was banished, and it seems that I am meant to live out the rest of my days here…with you as my shadow,” you chuckled.</p><p>He did not join you. His eyes were somber as he eyed you, and he suddenly blinked.</p><p>“I’m…sorry,” he whispered.</p><p>You reached for his arm.</p><p>“Don’t be! I did not tell you so that you could be sorry. I simply told you…because I wished for someone to know. If Steve and James are determined to isolate me with no one but them, and you, for company then I see no reason to make the best of it.”</p><p>He hesitantly returned your smile with a small one.</p><p>“Come along. I wish to venture to the kitchens…”</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“Do you have a pretty maiden waiting for you back in your kingdom?”</p><p>The question caught Peter off guard, and he blanched. You were nibbling on some berries you’d picked not long ago, walking through the trees with your guard ever present. You watched heat flood to his cheeks, and you smiled.</p><p>Over the weeks you’d gotten to know Peter, you realized that he was quite…innocent. It was the kind of innocence that you’d never known. For as long as you could remember, your path in life was always known to you. You had only recently begun to realize that you’d never had a proper childhood like Peter did. The thought saddened you.</p><p>A lot of your thoughts saddened you these days.</p><p>You were intrigued by him, a male whose eyes were not filled with hunger whenever they fell upon you. You were a concubine, and you dressed the part, never ashamed or feeling the need to hide yourself. And yet…Peter acted as if he didn’t notice. You liked it.</p><p>“I…do- I did. I did,” he awkwardly replied.</p><p>You waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.</p><p>“Well, go on,” you urged.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Her name is Mary Jane,” he mumbled.</p><p>You tested the sound of it in your mouth, nodding.</p><p>“She’s…tall, like a goddess. Her skin glows and…she is very loose with her tongue.”</p><p>He smiled, and you chuckled.</p><p>“I suppose that’s one way of putting it,” you added.</p><p>“She’s unlike any other girl I’ve ever met,” he murmured, eyes faraway.</p><p>“You spoke as if she is no longer waiting for you,” you said.</p><p>Peter shook his head.</p><p>“I told her not to. I told her that it wouldn’t be fair…”</p><p>You tilted your head at him.</p><p>“…but you wish for her to. I see it in your eyes.”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“No one can know how long I’ll be away. It didn’t seem right to make her wait for me,” he explained.</p><p>You threw him an encouraging smile as you approached the palace.</p><p>“Believe me, Peter. If she even halfway feels the same about you as you do for her, then she will wait for you. However long that may be…”</p><p>He didn’t get a chance to respond, instead straightening and standing at attention as James made his way towards you. His blue eyes studied Peter as he neared.</p><p>“I’ve been searching for you all morning,” was the first thing he said to you.</p><p>“I was wandering through the gardens and the trees as I often do every morning,” you reminded him.</p><p>He pursed his lips as he laid a hand on your arm, nodding before resting his gaze on Peter. He sent him a single nod, and Peter returned it before taking his leave. James watched him go, and you eyed the king with a frown.</p><p>“Was there something you needed?”</p><p>His eyes met yours, and he threw you a small smile.</p><p>“I simply wished to know where you were. Come along,” he urged, leading you towards the building.</p><p>The trek back to your chambers was quiet, but for the first time in weeks, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. James hand traveled to your back, fingers grazing the small of it.</p><p>“I’m happy to see that you and your guard are getting along well…”</p><p>“His name is Peter,” you murmured, correcting him.</p><p>James chuckled.</p><p>“I know very well what his name is. I am quite taken aback that you do as well,” he replied.</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have very many options for company around here. I have to find it wherever I can,” you said.</p><p>He hummed just as you entered your chambers, and you wasted no time in reaching for your dress. James stopped you, and you looked at him in confusion. </p><p>“What is the hurry?”</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“This is what you tracked me down for, no? I see no point in wasting time,” you whispered.</p><p>He rested his hands on your jaw, frowning at you.</p><p>“Why do you insist on making this so…cold?” he wondered.</p><p>“Because it is…my king.”</p><p>His jaw clenched, and you eyed him.</p><p>“I made a deal with you and Steve, and I’m keeping up my end of the bargain. You two are the ones who are making this difficult. Apparently, it is not enough for me to simply open my legs. I must be forced to enjoy it as well,” you complained.</p><p>“Don’t…talk about yourself so callously,” he hissed, brushing past you.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” you huffed. “Tell me what it is, and I’ll do it.”</p><p>James flung his cape off of him just as you turned to face him.</p><p>“What I want, no man should have to demand it of you.”</p><p>“Fine,” you scoffed. “You clearly want me to be…wanting, so I will do just that. Are you pleased?”</p><p>He held up his hand as you approached him.</p><p>“I see you laughing with him as the two of you walk around the grounds, you know.”</p><p>You frowned in confusion before understanding finally dawned.</p><p>“Do you mean Peter?”</p><p>James glared at you.</p><p>“You smile with him so freely. You talk with him and-.”</p><p>“He is my guard that both you and Steve assigned to me in order to keep me in line, no? Am I not allowed to talk to him, at all? If so, that wasn’t conveyed to me,” you scoffed.</p><p>He reached out to brush his fingers over your cheek.</p><p>“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “That isn’t it, at all. I simply wish to receive the same treatment. You act more familiar with your guard than the man whose child you are attempting to conceive.”</p><p>“Very well. Anything else?”</p><p>James’ jaw clenched, and with a huff, he pulled away from you. Confused, you watch him don his cape.</p><p>“I am no longer in the mood. Remain here until Steve or myself returns,” he quietly ordered.</p><p>You watched him go with a frown, and you let yourself descend to the bed. They’re behavior confused you, but a part of you knew that it shouldn’t. It was all about power. That was what it was always about from the very beginning.</p><p>James used his position to get his hands on you, and Steve just…allowed him. Even when they were competing, that was what it boiled down to. Who had the most power over you? Who truly owned you? It was the same when they used Anastasia against you to get what they wanted, and it was the same now.</p><p>No, they didn’t want to bring you pleasure to make this enjoyable for you. They did so because they could, because they wanted your pleasure, or lack thereof, to be completely in their hands. Your heart sank as you realized what would happen next.</p><p>You weren’t surprised when you exited your chambers the next morning, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face. Disappointment filled you as you eyed this new guard, and with a tired sigh you made your way down the corridor. His steps echoed yours, and he remained outside as you entered Steve’s study.</p><p>He looked up at you in surprise, and you shut the door behind you. You leaned your back against it, gazing at the floor.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>“How funny. I could ask you the same thing…but I already know,” you quietly replied.</p><p>“Speak plainly,” he demanded.</p><p>“Where is Peter?” you asked him, looking up.</p><p>Steve’s jaw ticked at your question, and he returned his gaze to whatever held his attention before you came in.</p><p>“He has been assigned to a new station.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Steve heaved a heavy sigh before his eyes met yours again. He sneered at you.</p><p>“Why so concerned? Fond of him, were you?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, looking away from him with a humorless chuckle.</p><p>“You unimaginable bastard,” you whispered.</p><p>You heard him stand.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You are getting everything you want from me. I belong to you and James completely. Anastasia is gone, and the other girls do not know how to feel about me. I suppose that I cannot blame them, but it is deeply upsetting that you won’t allow me one shred of happiness in this place. You won’t even let me see my mother!”</p><p>You glared at him.</p><p>“…and now the one male who has never looked at me in anything less than a respectable way-.”</p><p>Steve cut you off with a scoff, and your glare deepened.</p><p>“I fear that your solitude has allowed you to grow naïve. Surely, you don’t believe that,” he said.</p><p>“Contrary to what you may believe Steve, not all men are like you…and James. Some men are decent…”</p><p>He rounded his desk to approach you.</p><p>“…but you don’t believe that. God forbid I find a silver lining in this punishment you’ve slapped upon me.”</p><p>He was standing before you now, and you looked up at him.</p><p>“God forbid a man who isn’t you makes me smile…even in the most innocent of ways. Yours and James’ jealousy will ruin this kingdom if you are not careful-.”</p><p>“Watch yourself. Do not forget your place, especially with the precarious position you find yourself in.”</p><p>You looked away from him, heart heavy as you frowned. The silence was thick with unspoken words, and you took a deep breath.</p><p>“Do you love me, Steve?”</p><p>You looked up at him, studying his face as you waited for a response. His visage was unreadable, and your brows furrowed as you ran your eyes over him.</p><p>“I just… I have to know. I’ve always wondered…,” you trailed off, looking away.</p><p>“Despite everything, I do feel very strongly for-.”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked you,” you sighed, blinking back tears. “I want to know if you love me.”</p><p>Your eyes met his again, and they appeared troubled.</p><p>“It’s a simple question, <em>my king</em>.”</p><p>“What does it matter?”</p><p>His response made your chest ache, and you swallowed, slowly nodding.</p><p>“You are right. I suppose that in the grand scheme of things…it doesn’t.”</p><p>You turned and left his study, eyes landing on the unfamiliar guard. With a heavy sigh, you made your way back to your chambers, footsteps echoed all the way.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>James hummed into your mouth as you kissed him back, hands gliding over whatever part of you he could reach. Steve’s hungry lips were attached to your neck, his chest grazing your back, and your hand trailed up to land on the back of his neck, holding him close as he thrust into you.</p><p>You threw your head back to land on Steve’s shoulder when James dragged his lips down to your throat. It was Steve’s turn, and he moaned as his lips met yours. You gasped into his mouth when James brushed his thumb over you.</p><p>You were already so sensitive from James’ assault. He had been surprised when you greeted him with a kiss, but welcomed it, nonetheless. He was ravenous as he took you, body tight with tension that was begging to be released. Steve had walked in just as James came inside of you, and you welcomed him with a sweaty kiss.</p><p>You fell forward from a particularly hard thrust from Steve, forehead resting against James’ as Steve tightened his grip on your waist. James began to scoot back, and you fell on all fours, knowing what he wanted.</p><p>A guttural groan escaped his lips as you took him into your mouth. His hand gripped your hair, guiding you up and down his length. Steve hit something inside of you that had you moaning around James, and the dark-haired king hissed.</p><p>Steve picked up his pace, and so did you, laving your tongue over James. He brushed his fingers over your jaw, choppy breaths leaving him as you worked him towards his climax. Steve slammed into you one final time, coming inside of you just as James spilled into your mouth. You swallowed with ease, and he wasted no time in pulling you up into a kiss.</p><p>“Gods, I love you,” he murmured against your lips</p><p>“I know,” you softly panted just before Steve pulled you back into a kiss.</p><p>He pulled you with him as he laid down, and James followed, pressing kisses into your shoulder. He brushed his hands over your cheek, and you reached up to brush a blond strand away from his forehead.</p><p>“I’ll accompany you to see your mother tomorrow,” he whispered.</p><p>You frowned, and you were thankful for the low lighting so that he couldn’t see it. You swallowed.</p><p>“I’m happy to see you’ve changed your mind, my king,” you murmured.</p><p>“Well…you’ve swayed me,” he softly chuckled.</p><p>You didn’t join him, but he didn’t seem to care as he rolled over onto his back. James wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against him as he pressed his nose into the back of your neck, breathing you in. You rested your hand on his, tracing circles into the back of it with your finger until you fell asleep.</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“My lady, perhaps we should wait for the kings to awake first.”</p><p>You chuckled, lifting the skirts of your dress as you stepped over a fallen limb. You never did learn your new guard’s name, but it was apparent that he was very fearful of the kings. You paused in your trek, looking over your shoulder to eye his worried face.</p><p>“Nonsense! You are with me, are you not?”</p><p>“Yes, my lady, but it is rather early. The sun is only just beginning to arise. It could be very dangerous for you out here,” he replied.</p><p>You turned back around, rolling your eyes as you continued. Peter had allowed you to do whatever you wanted, keeping his opinions to himself.</p><p>“I assure you, it will be quite alright.”</p><p>You stopped when you reached the pond you were so fond of. Well, you supposed that it was more like a small lake. You stared at it as you often did on so many mornings, basking in the momentary peace it always brought to you.</p><p>Still holding the skirts of your dress, you slipped out of your shoes, sighing at the feel of the grass underneath your feet. Your heart clenched as you took a step forward…and then another until the water covered your feet.</p><p>“My lady-.”</p><p>“It is only a bit of water,” you interrupted, hardly paying your guard any mind.</p><p>You walked further into the lake and stopped when the water reached your waist. The mornings were cool these days, and the water made you shiver. You looked down at your reflection, but quickly looked away, opting to stare at the rising sun instead.</p><p>Funnily enough, despite your loneliness, you had appreciated your isolation a bit. It allowed you reprieve and much alone time to think. You had enjoyed it even more when you started to befriend Peter, but that was over almost as quickly as it had begun.</p><p>“My lady, I really do not think it is safe-.”</p><p>“No,” you called over your shoulder. “I wish to bask in the beauty of the lake. This is something I choose to do…”</p><p>You trailed off, turning back around.</p><p>“…and there have been very few things in this life I get to choose,” you whispered, lips trembling.</p><p>You stood still in the water for God knows how long, taking in the dragonflies that hovered around you. You shivered, and you wrapped your arms around yourself. You knew that the guard was growing restless.</p><p>“My lady…are you well? Should I send for the kings?”</p><p>You mulled over his question, darting your tongue out to wet your lips before turning to face him. You pursed your lips, thinking, before your eyes met his own dark gaze.</p><p>“Yes,” you stated with conviction, voice steady. “Send for them.”</p><p>He seemed to hesitate for a moment before hurriedly taking off. You blinked a few more times before turning back around. You waded further into the water, mind racing.</p><p>Every detail of your life had always been decided for you…before you were even born. It had never occurred to you that you might not have wanted to become a concubine because it was all you’d ever known. For as long as you’d lived, every path of your life had been chosen by someone else, your fate always in someone else’s hands.</p><p>The few times you’d taken your fate into your own hands, nothing but pain and strife had been waiting for you. Any choice you wanted to make about your own life would never be accepted. It would always be that way, and the thought was terrifying…that you had no say. You’d never had any say.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Your heart was surprisingly calm within your chest, breaths even and steady as you looked around. The water was just at your neck now, and you could feel the incline of the ground beneath your feet. You stepped forward and closed your eyes just as the water hid you from view.</p><p>It was surprisingly clear underneath the lake. You could see your hand in front of you, and you stared at it as you exhaled, bubbles traveling to the surface. It didn’t take long for your chest to begin to burn, but you welcomed it. Even with water now rushing into your lungs, you felt like you were flying, vision blurry as you fell farther and farther from the surface.</p><p>Faintly, you could hear noise from above the surface. You absentmindedly recognized it as yelling. The water was disturbed, that much you knew even with your vision darkening. Someone was in the water with you, but you didn’t know who. You didn’t know who grabbed your hand, because darkness finally claimed you, and for the first time in a long time…</p><p>You knew peace.</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>